The Mission
by Arruin
Summary: Because of reason unknown he was back and she is now forced to go on mission with him... SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto Belongs To Kishimoto Masashi!!**_

_**Sorry for my grammatical erorrs, Because English Is Not My First Language!!**_

_**Enjoy Your Reading!!**_

_--_

_Chapter I._

_**He's back**_

It was one of the ordinary days in summer coloured Konoha. There was hot sun like every year, light breeze between green leafs and almost no one on the streets. But unfortunately Hokage didn't know enough good reason to excuse anyone, not to show himself in front of her. Even if you've been working almost 16 hours in hospital, training and helping her with all those documents. She was without any mercy.

Lazily she get up from soft bed and slowly swayed in to the kitchen. She was wearing short boxers and short shirt with her hair in a high short pony tail. She was dog-tired, but day wasn't over. Hokage called her and ordered her to get her ass at 5 pm in her office. It was 4.30 pm, but she was totally without any energy even to dress herself.

She let her body fall down on her couch and let out growl. _' I'm so damn tired today... I just want to sleep, but nooo, she just need to call me...'_

Her hand slowly landed on her face and let out deep sigh. She need to gather all her energy and get her ass in Hokage office in 20 minutes. She arched her back and stretch herself from head to her fingers on her foot. Her head turned on her right and her sight stopped on team 7 picture. She was looking that picture with blank expression, her eyes focused on him.

_' Sasuke...'_

_xxxx_

She closed doors and throw the key on its ordinary place. Her cursing was almost heard, under her breath, really pissed and every minute was getting worse. She hated this dog-days when she was tired and forced walking around, when she could sleep in her bed. She wished for some serious rain. But that stupid woman on the news said there will be no rain in next few weeks. Great. Now Konoha is turning into Suna.

_' I. Hate. This. Fucking. Weather!! I would die on this sun if I would had a mission...' _she though and stepped in Hokage-tower. There was totally other world, at least few 1000 degrees colder. No wonder Hokage want them come to her. She had no idea what is outside!!

" Hey Shizune, I've come to Tsunade-shisou... " Sakura greeted Shizune who was looking for some papers.

" Oh hello Sakura... yes, she said to me, that I must send you in when you come..." Shizune said while looking one more mountain of papers.

" What are you looking for?" she asked her and look over her table.

" Oh last report of team 11... I can't find it any where... Tsunade will kill me!!" Shizune let out small cry.

Sakura lifted few papers and saw report of team 11. " Here you go. It was right here... You really need some vacation, you know that..." Sakura smiled and gave Shizune paper.

" Thank you Sakura-chan... you saved my life." Shizune thanked and let out deep sigh.

" No prob... I will go there now, or else I will die!!" Sakura smiled and went to the office.

Sakura had no idea, why would Hokage called her. There had to be something important, that she needed

her when she personally send her home.. She knocked on doors and slowly opened doors and put her head in.

" Tsunade-shisou, can I come in?" she asked Hokage.

Tsunade lifted her head from mountain of papers. " Oh Sakura, right in time, come in..."

Sakura nodded and entered. When the doors were closed she stepped closer to Hokage.

" Is there something important Tsunade-shisou? Do I have a mission?" she asked, even she didn't want to know, she just wanted to go sleep.

" Patience Sakura... You will know very soon... They will bring him here any minute." Tsunade answered while she was writing something.

Kunoichi looked her with surprised look. " Him?"

" Sakura wait...-" Tsunade said, but she was cut with door knock. " Come in!" she said with her strong voice.

The doors opened and then entered Ibiki Morino and bowed. " Hokage-sama, can we bring him in?"

" Yes." she answered and put away her papers and pen.

Now she was confused. She was forced... _forced _leave her loving bed and brought here, not even knowing what she suppose to expect. She was working almost whole month and she didn't remember that she would do something wrong or illegal. And now Ibiki Morino, who wasn't on Sakura's favourite list, came here and brought him?! And who the fuck is_ him_?!

Ibiki disappeared, but he was back with three jonins. Two of them were dressed in Konoha ninja uniforms, but the third wasn't. She couldn't saw his face yet but damn his cloths were so... familiar...

Then all started to move in slow motion. Morino has turned slowly away and she could saw his face. First thing was shock... a big one... second, she couldn't breath... third, she felt how her legs were going weaker and weaker...

Now he was asking himself why the hell he returned in the first place. Now he was like dog, dragging him in Hokage's office. He killed his brother and he is back. But what will be cost to get back, where his life ended and started.

Ibiki Morino stopped and turned his hear and looked at him." Wait here..."

He rolled his eyes and looked out of the tower. He wished he could be outside, far away from here.

" Take him in..." Ibiki said and looked at him, while he passed by with two more ninjas.

He stepped in office, realised that it didn't change a bit. There was still big window and big table. There was sitting fifth Hokage, with blond hair and honey-eyes, staring in his raven black. Calm and cold hearted as he he was all his life, missing-nin entered and the doors closed. In front of him was walking Ibiki, who now moved to the side. He saw that there was one more person in room and he was surprised that one of his first team would be standing there, surprised, that she was standing there. His team mate from his younger ages, green-eyed girl with unique pink hair.

She was looking at him and his look didn't left hers. So many years passed by and they were standing there again. But there was missing one blond idiot and silver haired sensei. It felt almost nostalgic.

" So... Uchiha Sasuke... we finally meet. Young boy who become a missing-nin at the age of 14... you costed me so much nerves with Naruto and even more of them with the fact that you joined to Orochimaru... And now you are back... I have to say, that I am relived and... how to say... concerned..."

Sakura was still looking in Sasuke, with tears coming in her eyes. She couldn't believed, that there was standing Sasuke,_ her Sasuke-kun_, totally passive and cold. She was convincing herself that she is just to tired and she get to sleep on her own feet while she was heading in Hokage's office and this is just one of many cruel dreams.

"... I'm concerned that you are here not to come back, but to caused us trouble... But despise that I will do something that I'm afraid I will regret, but after my small talk with council, I've made my decision..."

Sasuke was standing there, listening, with passive look in his eyes. He didn't care what is going to happen to him or what kind of punishment he will got. It was all meaningless in that moment. He looked with the corner of his eye at Sakura, who was still looking at him, like he would woke up from dead.

_' There is something on her now. But what?...' _he thought while looking her figure._' She _is _definitely more adult...'_

" ... You will go on special mission... you will get temporally get your status back. On this mission you..." she took deep breath and slowly closed her eyes and in a moment she opened them again."... you will be Konohagakure ninja and you will work with my apprentice, Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke was a bit surprised, at her last words._ ' Sakura is Hokage's apprentice?'._

Sakura mouths opened with horror, her eyes widen. She will go on mission with Sasuke. _' Oh my-...'_

" Tsunade-shisou!! What are-..." Sakura started, but she was silenced with a hand Tsunade lifted, telling her to be quiet.

" Sakura... be quiet!" Hokage ordered.

Both of former team mates looked at each other in a glance. They will work together on special mission after six years, just two of them. What the hell was shisou thinking?!

" Stop sending each other those looks. Let me continue for god's sake. You and Sakura will go on S-mission in Land of Mist. You two will kill one of their important bankers, who is connected with Akatsuki." She looked at Sasuke. " All details of your mission is in this scroll." she hanged the scroll to Sakura, who had opened scroll and read it.

" And now some informations to you Uchiha. My apprentice here, will decided what to do with you. Your future it is in Sakura's hands."

Tsunade looked at Sakura and Sakura at her. Hokage knew that childish and weak Sakura is gone long ago, at least most of it. There was standing new and strong Haruno Sakura, who will do what ever to complete her mission.

" This is it... you are leaving first thing tomorrow, at 6 am. I need informations about Uchiha and this is up to you Sakura." she said to her.

" Yes, Hokage-sama." she said and put the scroll in her bag.

" All right. Uchiha, now you are free from tomorrow on. But I worn you... If you escape or do whatever to harm Konoha, I will find you myself and kill you. That's a promise."

Sasuke finally answered. " Hn."

" All right, take him back at his cell. Till tomorrow he will be in prison. Dismissed."

Sasuke turned and went through the doors like he come in. cold and passive. When Sakura and Tsunade were again alone in the office, the pink-haired turned to Hokage who sighed, like she would put heavy burden of her shoulders.

" Tsunade-shisou..." she let out childish cry.

" Sakura, do you know who are you?" she cut her again, while she was massaging her temples.

" Huh?" Sakura looked her.

" Do you?!" she asked her again, now with strong voice, looking her with her honey coloured eyes.

" Hai, Hokage-sama." Sakura stepped straight, her arms close to her body, head raised.

" You are Haruno Sakura, Hokage's apprentice. And you _dare_ letting out some childish cries, here in front of me? He was your team mate and I had no other to relay on and no one to be as strong as you are. Now are you trying to tell me, you are disobeying your Hokage's orders, just because he was your first crush?!" now she was yelling and punching in her table.

" No..." Sakura answered, knowing where shisou was pointing.

" Well then move your ass out of here, I have the work to do... And do your best on your mission!" Tsunade yelled while she started to read papers again. " Shisune, SAKE!! This shinobies are making thirsty!!"

" I will Tsunade-shisou."

Sakura left her shisou alone and went back in her apartment.

Well, this was really nice surprise, shock and who hell know what else. She still couldn't believe he... Sasuke... was back. On his own. It was just to unreal and delusional. She was expecting him to avoid Konoha on thousand miles or at least kill everyone here. But on some very strange, really strange reason he just let Konoha shinobies capture, throw him in prison and do what Hokage told him just like that?!

He must be on something. This is just a mask, to fool every one here and then stab them in their back. Sasuke she knew wouldn't just let himself catch and let every one treat with him like a dirt. It was just to strange. But now she was on really responsible mission. She will decide if Uchiha Sasuke deserve life or death. She is professional ninja like her shisou and she will act like one of them. Feelings are forbidden in ninja world, because they can cost your life, so she will forget her childish crush... or at least she will try...

Her confidence fall down like rain drop. She tried to convinced herself everything will be just fine, but that fear still over took her. Fear to fall in love with him again and be throw away like last time. But she didn't have a chance. It was strict order from above and she had no chance to choose.

She stopped on the middle of the road, looking herself in shop window. She was hugging and looking herself with sad expression in her eyes. _' I'm on the beginning again... He is back and I'm helpless... But I must stay strong... For my own sake.' _

She entered into shop to buy few things for her dinner tonight, even she had no intention to eat too much. Knowing that she will spent whole mission with Sasuke made her sick and if she could choose, she would run away from him as fast she could. But even she wanted with all her heart she choose already made sushi and something to drink and if there would be packed run away aid she will definitely buy it. She went on to pay for her little dinner and went home. Even it was late afternoon now the sun was even hotter before she left her house.

When she closed the doors behind her she leaned on the doors and closed eyes.She decided she will take long and cold shower, because feeling of sweat make her uncomfortable . She stripped her clothes and stepped under shower. Cold water touched her body, make her shivered. Her eyes were closed, hands on her chest._ ' Why did everything have to come now... why he had to return?'_

In the late afternoon the sun was starting to set down and on the sky there were beautiful colours, mixing all together. There was dark in his cell, but last rays were touching his face. His eyes were raven black, looking into the changing sky.

He closed his eyes and sighed._ ' Where in this life am I?'_

He had no idea why did he return. Something pulled him back here, surrendering and now sitting here in this cell.

_-Flashback-_

_Dusty road..._

_His heavy feet made another step. _

_One more from thousands, he made in his life. _

… _But, even if he fight so hard with himself, all roads lead him to his start. In Konoha._

_The wind blowed and touch his raven hair. The air was so fresh and full of scent, so familiar, but in the same way so strange. _

_He closed his tired eyes, which saw so much blood and sorrow in his life. He was 20 now. No more weak, foolish little boy, who even didn't know how to throw shuriken. He was man now and his goals start to come true._

_His brother... was dead... But even he killed him and revenge his clan, like he promised himself in his childhood, he wasn't pleased. Not at all. He felt emptiness, deep in his heart. No matter, what he did, he was his older brother, barier in his life..._

_But now isn't time to regret... he killed him, end of discusion... Now it's time to return... And to start again..._

_-End flashback-_

To tell the truth... he is in dead end. If he success this mission he will return and turn new page in his live, and if he don't... he will end his life sooner than he wanted. With him, Uchiha blood line will die and Sharingan secrets will never be passed down on next generation of his clan.

Then his thoughts suddenly jumped on her... Sakura. He had no idea what happened with her in past, he didn't even want to. Last time when he saw her was four years ago and well... if she is Hokage's apprentice she must have some new skills. She always had a perfect chakra skill, so this is something what could helped her with her training. And she also grow up more female. In attractive kunoichi actually.

He moved his head and lay down on pillow. But even he think about her in this way, he can't change past. Even now, six years after he left in his dreams he is still dreaming about that particular night they said goodbye. But that is so long long ago. And now they said hello again, like they would be running around in big circle. And this circle will start again tomorrow morning.

_' So tomorrow let it be... '_

_xxxxxxxx_

_' You're not going any where. You're staying here... with me.' male voice said._

_With feeling being trapped have no way to escape she felt male body behind her, his hand on both side of her head. She couldn't breath, but in the same way she loved that feeling. Vibrations all the way her body, intoxicate her mind, make her close her eyes._

_" Who said this?... You?..." she took deep breath and slowly lick her lips. "... You know I can punch you right in your stomach in a second..." she said now with dark smirk._

_" I know that, but I like girls who get violent once in a while. This is one of the things I love about you..." male voice said again in her ear, slowly licking shell of the ear._

_" Mmm... oh really... what else?" she started, pressing her body at his, feeling his erection on her lower back._

_" Your eyes, which remind me why I can't let you go..." he whispered in her ear. " Your neck, which I can kiss, bite and lick every time I want to make you wet" he said, now attacking her neck, near to her ear._

_She arched her back, letting out small moan. " Your breasts..." he whispered and slowly touched them and squeeze them. She moaned again, now leaning her head on the wall in front of her._

_" Don't stop..." she breathed._

_She felt him smirk against her skin when he squeezed a bit more. " I love your hips, which are fitting so right in mine..." his hands slip down on her hips and pulled them even more in his. " ... and your little place there where your thighs ends and my playground starts." he grinned and with his fingers start ot play his game, making her moan and painting. " ...and everything is mine... only mine..." he hoarse possessively._

_" Turn me... please..." she pleaded, griping his wrists._

_He smirked and suddenly turned her and pushed her roughly in wall. She lifted her head and look at two red coloured eyes, looking at her. _

She jumped up after her almost porn dreams and confusedly look around herself. She was sleeping in her room, _alone_ and there was no mysterious guy, kissing her and making her all wet. There was no_ Uchiha Sasuke_...

She knew she over react and there will be no that situations and hell... There was no options for her and Sasuke, they were too much different. She lay back on her bed, looking through the window.

" This is all so wrong... how I suppose to trust him, after all what he did to us? To Naruto... to me..." she whispered to herself.

She looked the time and saw that is time for her to get up. After taking a morning shower and breakfast, she got dressed in her uniform. She looked herself in a mirror and sighed. _' Let's do it...'_

He was already waiting at the doors and waiting with two more ninjas from prison. It was still a bit fresh from night, but sun already started to raise. He saw her, how she as getting close to them with

determined step, head up.

" Good morning." she greeted when she got closer to them, putting her gloves on her hands.

" Good morning Sakura to you too. We will leave him to you now. Good luck on the mission..." one of the ninja said.

" Thank you." Sakura smiled.

After that both ninjas left and they stayed alone. She could felt desert wind and dead silence._ ' Good start...' _she said to herself in sarcastic tone.

" Let's get going. It's already late and I had no intention to walk on this sun. If everything goes as I planed we will be there tomorrow morning." Sakura started in professional voice, but flinch when she saw Sasuke already walking his way to the Mist.

_' That son of a bitch...' _she started and start to walk behind him._ ' If I could I would punch him with full chacra and killed him right away.'_

When she started to walk with him, she looked at him but saw only cold, the same expression. Ok, if he wants to play this way... It's fine with me.

" What's the mission?" he asked.

" Non of your concern. It's enough that I know." she coldly said, all the time looking straight in front of her.

Sasuke looked pink haired young woman with his cold expression. " I want to know, what I have to do, to return in Konoha." he said through his teeth.

Sakura looked him with her eye brow risen. " It's S-ranked mission, what do you think we have to do?! Catching cats?" she sarcastically asked.

" Who do we have to kill." he asked again.

" Akatsuki business partner. This is enough for you to know." she answered even she didn't want to.

" I want to see the scroll." he continued, knowing he was pushing on her nerves.

" Do you think I'm stupid or something?!" she stopped, now yelling on him.

Sasuke also stopped and looked her over his shoulder. She started to act strange and this wasn't Sakura he knew six years ago. She was really different. Almost other person. " Hn."

" Look, let's make this clear. I don't want to argue with you and only thing I want is to finish this mission and go back. And even we were team mates once, this doesn't mean I trust you." Sakura calm down herself and calmly explain him.

" You trusted me when we were genin's." Sasuke said.

" That was six years ago... don't you think people change in this period of time? And if you think that I'm still the same person, guess twice. For me you are just missing-nin and nothing else."

" If I would be just a missing-nin, you wouldn't be on the edge of tears." Sasuke said, looking her straight in her eyes.

Than she realised she had eyes full of tears and she was sobbing. " Damn." she cursed under her breath and wiped tears away. Her hand reached in her back pocket and she bring out scroll Tsunade gave her. Pink-haired girl gave him scroll and they walked forward.

" You know that I could stole this scroll and run away..." he said when he picked the scroll.

" You never run away Sasuke..." she said. " And beside... You have no idea how I've improved in six years. I would catch you and kill you." there was no more sadness in her voice, just pure calmness.

" Hn..."

He wanted to move his sight back on scroll if there wouldn't catch his attention one sweat drop, which slowly falling down Sakura's neck, so slowly. He could feel that drop and damn... it disappeared behind her shirt. He swallow hard and forced himself to look down on scroll.

" Damn, it's already so hot..." he heard Sakura breathed and fen herself with her hand.

_' What the fuck was that? Why I was looking Sakura like that? It was just sweat... nothing else... damn it... it's all this heat's fault!!'_

He started to read the scroll and hn-ed. Sakura lifted her head and looked at him while they were walking on the road to the Mist.

" I could kill this one on my own..." he coldly said and destroyed the scroll.

" Oh really..." she sarcastically rolled her eyes.

Sasuke sent her dead glare, but didn't say nothing. Uchiha didn't have an intention to prove himself to her... no wait... he has to... damn it...

" Hn."

" Oh, how could I forget... you have trained with that snake, Orochimaru, you are much stronger than I'm..." she turned her body to him. " But... if I think twice... also I've trained with Sannin... that means we are even..." she darkly smirked.

Sasuke glared her, asking himself when all this will end. " Hn."

" Well... I know you think like this, that I'm weak... but, you know what... let's have a bet..." she said with a serious voice.

Sasuke raised his eye brow and waiting her to continue, even he didn't care.

" I will leave him to you. I will watch you and if you manage to do it, of course you will win. But if I will have to jump in... well ..." she smirked and offer him her hand. " Deal?"

He looked her, then he looked her hand. After few moments he grabbed her hand and they made a deal. He noticed that her hand was strong but gently in the same way. _'Strange...'_

" If I win bet you will dress in Gai-sensei uniform and cut your hair like he has and then you will go on mission with him and Lee... deal?" she grinned look Sasuke, who was looking her like she was crazy.

" No..." he shouted out in second.

" Yes, you will and now shut up. Now, what will be if I loose?" Sakura crossed her hands.

" Hn." he murmur.

" You still have time, so remember it..." she said to him.

" You will do whatever I will want..." he said with cold and low voice, looking her straight in her green eyes.

" Deal... Let's go already. We are late." she jumped on her feet and clean herself of the dust.

_' Hehe, he just singed contract with a devil...' _she grinned and make her step faster. But not realising what _exactly_ Uchiha had in his mind.

Sasuke was now walking behind and looking at her. _' Yeah, maybe she is more female, but she has her moments...'_

They continued their way in Mist. Sakura was quiet and not talking like in times when he was part of group 7 and it was quite strange. Naruto of course was the main talker in their group, Kakashi the perverted one and Sakura... well she had good chakra control.

He looked her with a corner of his eyes. She was looking straight forward. _' Here face is now so more female and her pink hair are still so... pink, like they use to be.'_ His gaze continue sliding down, to her neck, her breasts. Then it stopped for a while... After few moments it continued down to her belly and to her legs.

_' She become real woman in this six years... I wonder about her skills.'_

" If you've stopped checking me, just for notice, we are going in this village. According to Tsunade-shisou's notes that man has some sort of office here. We will stop her over night." she said and start to walk a little bit faster.

_' Well this was something... she knew I was looking her...' _he thought, even his other side was screaming on him, to stop staring at her.

The enterance in to the city, which was full of people buying, selling, talking. They mixed with the crowd but they didn't let their guard down. The found small inn and book in.

" Hello, we would like to book in." Sakura said with a smile when they entered the motel.

" Oh hello there... well you two are really nice couple..." old woman smiled to them. Sakura blushed, Sasuke send her eyebrow lifted look.

" Oh no no... we are not couple..." Sakura said with big blush on her cheeks.

" Oh, what a shame... you two look so nice together..." the old woman said.

" Two separated rooms." Sasuke said with ice voice.

" Oh... well... um... we only have rooms with the same bathroom if this is OK I can give it to you..."

Sakura looked Sasuke who seemed not bothering with that. " Is there no more room with single bathroom?"

" No, I am sorry, we are full..." she apologized.

" We will take it..." Sasuke said. Sakura looked him with surprised look.

" Excuse me?" Sakura raised her voice, looking Sasuke with her killing look.

Sasuke looked her in her eyes and raised his eyebrow, in his eyes pure calmness. " We will take it."

" I won't share bathroom with you!" she put her hands on her hips. Usually she wouldn't disagreed, but here is Uchiha Sasuke we are talking...

" Give me the keys." Sasuke turned his head to the confused receptionist.

" Oh of course... Here they are, you pay before you leave." old woman said and smile. " Have a nice stay..."

" Hn." he glanced angry Sakura to follow him, but she was just to stubborn to move.

" Let's go." he said to her, glancing her before he went up upstairs.

" This damn... fucking Uchiha... fucker... kill... castrated... rip his head..." were the words the receptionist could hear from Sakura who angry took her bag and follow him.

" I will took the shower first, since you've decided to take this one..." she coldly said and disappeared in her room, slamming doors behind her.

He was standing in front of his doors looking the place, where she disappeared. " Hn..."

He sit down on bed and put down his katana, next to the bed. He put his hands on his eyes, he let his eyes to relax a bit. It was quite hard because of the sun, Sakura's attitude and everything. The sun was setting down and the night was coming.

He heard the water, running. He imagined Sakura stripping her clothes and stepping under shower, letting water to refresh her. His imagination started to work on itself and in his head he joined her. He shocked his head and prevent his thoughts being so perverted.

_' What's wrong with me? Ever since we started our mission I am acting like some perverted maniac... She is just another girl. She is nothing to me...'_

He turned on his right and tried to relax, but naked Sakura's body didn't stop jumping in front of his eyes. He cursed and stood up. Passing bathroom doors he stopped for few moments, inhale the scent which was coming out from the bathroom, closing his eyes. But the moment passed like bubble pops. He exited his room and went out and he didn't care what will Sakura do, he just needed a very strong drink.

_' You are nothing to me Haruno Sakura, nothing at all...'_

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sakura turned of the water and stepped out from the shower. She wrapped towel around her body and she looked herself in the mirror. She was tired from walking on boiling sun but there was one more thing she had to do tonight. Gather some informations about their target. She decided to ask Sasuke to go with her, but first thing she had to put some clothes on.

When she put clean clothes on, she went through bathroom and knocked on Sasuke's doors from bathroom. There was no answer. She knocked once more. No answer again.

_' He probably took a nap..'_

She slowly opened the doors and peeked in the dark room. " Are you sleeping?"

No answer. _' Is he in come or what?'_

She stepped in room and turned the light on. Her eyes widen. _' Where is he?!'_

" I knew it, I just knew it!! That bastard... he ran away..." she looked on the couch and saw his bag and katana next to the bed. _' That's odd... maybe he didn't leave after all...'_

Sakura left his room and went in hers. " I guess I have to find him... that jerk..."

She stepped on the street, after asking house lady if she saw him. She said with smiling face, that he turned to the way, where the bars were located. She turned to the right and stayed on guard if someone would start to follow her.

She entered in the first bar and took a look if Sasuke would be in. But he wasn't. _' One down...'_

Another glass of his sake slipped down in his throat._ ' Damn those hormones... Because of them I feel need to screw her, need to look sweat how is slowly going down on her hot body, need to look her how she is showering and... damn her!!' _He squeeze glass in his hand and looked it.

_' More sake... I need more sake...'_

"Sasuke!!" him familiar voice called his name.

_' Damn it... even when I am trying to get drunk I hear her... there is something serious wrong with me...'_ He thought and drank another glass of sake.

" Sasuke, you idiot!! What were you thinking? We are on mission for crying out loud... I really don't know who are you... Where is Uchiha Sasuke I knew six years ago?" she started hissed while she sit down at his table.

Sasuke looked at her with strange look in his eyes. Her lips were so attractive, screaming for a kiss.

" Sasuke... are you all right?" Sakura asked him, looking him worried.

He wanted to grab her hair and violently pulled her face near to his.

" How many sake did you drink?"

Crush table, which was separating them into the corner and pushed her against that wall behind her.

" Damn it Sasuke!! This mission is for your own good. Stop doing stupid things, when you are on a mission!!" she hissed on him, lowering her head lower to the table and closer to him.

He was quiet for a bit, putting himself in a place, forgetting lips or any other dirty thoughts of his. There was someone looking at them and he was suspicious... Since he entered he knew he was looking him, observing. Then his gaze catch Sakura's hand on the table and then he grabbed it and pulled kunoichi over the table to him.

He saw how her eyes widen and mouth slowly opened to say something, but there was no words out of there. He slowly leaned down to her face, with other hand moved some hair of hers from face and smirked. His eyes were travelling from her,s since childhood big forehead, to her two green eye pearls, her small nose, to her perfect, screaming for kiss lips.

" S-sasuke..." she asked in slow, almost without breath.

His confused eyes looked in hers and he leaned even more, to her face, to her perfect lips. He could practically taste her lips, but something stopped him just a little bit from realisation his fantasies. His ego, damn male ego.

So he stopped, just millimetre away and stayed like that for a moment. She was breathing really fast, waiting for him. She had her eyes closed, but he did something else. He leaned even more, but missing her lips. With his own he leaned to her ear and whispered.

" Sakura, I've all ready gather all informations for mission... and now start to cooperate..." Sasuke said and stood up. He looked down and wait for her to follow him.

Do you know how it is when you press a needle on full balloon? It pops. Bum, and it's gone. The same was with the moment Sakura had. She was pissed, no even better- fucking furious. He disappeared from his room, not even bother to tell her where he was going. And... he wanted to _kiss_ her, now and there, that night!! But he didn't kiss her and want her to act they are lovers. Sasuke wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She want to know what was going on now, because she was a bit confused.

She lay her head on his shoulder and put fake smile on her face. They walked out of the bar, quietly walking down the street. They avoid the lights and they keep walking in the shadows. Both of them were walking quickly, looking for any chakra. For some moments there was no one, but when they were in small ally the chacra become even stronger. Sakura looked Sasuke, to ask him what next, but she remembered she is leader of the mission and she had to remember the way. Damn it..

_' What now?'_

While Sakura was thinking about solution from that situation, Sasuke took thing in his hands. He counted the number of the enemies and there was bad news for them. Sasuke and Sasuke were out numbered and he couldn't deal with all of them... so the only thing is...

He closed his eyes and opened them again. " Sharingan!"

_**Well, here is first chapter of my new fanfic.3 This isn't one shot, because I finally checked this one and updated!! Yay!! XD It's another SasuSaku- surprise surprise... and I think everything will be around this mission they have. Of course count on Sasuke's awaken hormones and SasuSaku spicy moments!!**_

_**Like always, here is my special thank you for aaaalll my readers and aaalll reviewers!! I really appreciate all of them, because they give me will to write new one!! So THANK YOU!! ARIGATOU!! XD XD XD**_

_**P.S: and please, pleeeease don't forget review and tell me what do you think about it...!! XP And I'm always open for your ideas, comments!! XD**_

_**° ArRuIn-ChAn°**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Naruto Belongs To Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Sorry for grammatical errors!!**_

_**Enjoy your reading!!**_

_Chapter II:_

_**Hormones are awaken**_

She was disappointed... deep in her heart. She was sure he was going to kiss her and make her childhood dreams come true, but she was wrong, damn wrong. And then she realised that she is craving for him. She want that kiss.

Even she wanted to kiss him it was just her damn ego, who temporally killed her wish and bring her Amazonian side up. He was male... fucking male, who just had to jump in a fight when they weren't even in danger!! Six vs two!! She could handle them on her own.

... but it wasn't a problem who can handle those ninjas, it was their mission. There wrote clearly:

_'... don't hurt, kill or involve any other people or ninja. Your target is business man not people who work for him. Kill target without any other victims and proofs.' _

And what is he going to do? Kill them of course. He is playing mister Charming and try to show himself in a good light. Like this is going to make her melt. Yeah right.

" Sasuke, damn it, haven't you read the mission scroll?" Sakura yelled behind Sasuke.

He didn't answer her, just defending himself from ninja who attacked him and her. Well... he _did_ read the mission and he _did_ know that he is not allowed to kill no one... But one or two... it's not such a big deal...

But of course... he must hold back... he must see her, Sakura, how she improved...

He kicked one ninja away and stopped another before he stabbed him in this back. On one foot he turned and kick kunai out of his hand. His gaze catch his pink haired team mate who punched one of those ninjas in his face. It was almost unbelievable how that ninja landed in wall opposite them.

_' Interesting...'_

He was amused... it's even better than he was aspect from her. Hokage really taught her well, how to become good shinobi and use her strength for her own good.

One of ninjas run to him with kunai in his hand and try to wound him, but Sasuke was too quick and avoid kunai in his heart. But ninja didn't miss him completely and scratched him on his back.

Now... he was pissed... They destroyed his moment of... _observing_ his former team mate in her fighting moment. He moved quickly and in a glance he was behind them. With one grab they were down one by one.

But pain was getting worse, what make him realised that that was poisoned kunai. He cursed and leave Sakura to handle them all. After all... she really did improve and she don't need no one to protect her any more. Slowly picture in front of him start to become more and more unclear.

Sakura was quite gentle with those ninjas... she broke their leg or she punch them in their stomach. Just to protect herself. She didn't kill no one, yet... maybe she will kill Sasuke, when they finish. She glanced how Sasuke is doing, but there was only she and dark alley.

_' For crying out loud, where the hell is he now?! I'm not some fucking baby-sitter!!'_

The last one get one hit in his stomach with chakra and after that she took a deep breath. Pink haired kunoichi went through her pink hair and let out sigh.

" Now I have to find our little baby... damn bastard... " she sighed and took few steps, start looking for him. _' when did he go?!'_

There was silence, she took one more step, when someone or something grab her leg.

" Kya!!" she jumped in the air, trying to get rid of that thing.

" S-sakura..." weak voice called her name.

Her eyes widen and she get shiver all around her back... _' Sasuke?'_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

" Sasuke... is that you?" she started , slowly getting on her knees.

" Sakura... help me..." voice called her.

Because of the dark, she couldn't saw the person, but something told her, deep down in her heart, that that is Sasuke. In moon light she could saw that it was young Uchiha who was calling her name and lying there.

" Sasuke, what happened?" she asked.

" Sakura..." he murmur under his breath.

" I am here, now tell me what's wrong, are you injured?" she asked again with as much calm voice as she could had that moment.

"... Sa-kura..."

" Shit..." she noticed that his chacra was fading very quickly.

She lifted him on her shoulders and get him as quickly as she could in their room. _' Hold on Sasuke-kun..'_

She thanked her shisou thousand times for taking her like apprentice. If she hadn't had her medical knowledge and Sasuke would die, that was a fact.

Sakura slammed the doors behind herself and lay Sasuke on his stomach. He was still alive, but she had to hurry. She get her green chacra in her hand and look what's wrong with him. She was scanning his body, when she stopped at him heart. Poison was in his heart, already starting to do the damage. She had to work quickly.

She sit on his back, each leg on each side of his body. Kunoichi removed his shirt, what make her blush after she saw that perfect muscular body and turned on his stomach. After that she start to remove the poison out of his weaken body, which can be dangerous to him. Her moves were quick, but her hands were trembling. She didn't notice her tears falling down her face, on her hands.

After half a hour she was finished. There was no more poison in his body and fortunately he was ok. But she wasn't sure how his heart will react after poison attacked it.

_' You stupid Uchiha... you just had to jump in that fight. You can be lucky that you have me...'_

She watched his now sleeping body on bed, next to her legs. It was almost from her dreams. He would sleep next to her legs, topless, she next to him. Her eyes started slowly closing, even she didn't want to. After using so much chacra was exhausting for her and before you would know, she lay down next to Sasuke, sleeping next to him.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

It was morning. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in his room. He closed them again and recall memories from last night. They started to fight and he got poisoned kunai in his back. Then it's everything black. He moved his hear to his right and landed, not in the pillow, but in something more soft, with smell of flowers. He didn't want to opened his eyes, but he put his hand around it and pull it closer to him. And then Sasuke fall back in a sleep, not knowing that he was hugging sleeping Sakura next to him.

Something strong and warm was laying behind her. She smiled and slowly turned her head to that source of heat. Her hands slowly travelled somewhere, where she couldn't define, but she got herself even closer. She could fell slow breathing on her cheek. Her leg moved automatic around something, she presume it was leg too and she smiled. Now she was so close to that source of the heat that she was curious what was that.

She opened her eyes with a smile on her face. She saw Sasuke, sleeping like some angel, one of his hands was around her waist, holding her tightly, closely to him. She was laying on his other arm, while hand was on her shoulder. She smiled even more and closed her eyes back.

One second...

two seconds...

three seconds...

_' HOLY SHIT!!'_

She opened her eyes, like someone would splash whole bucked of freezing water on her. She was lying on bed... with Uchiha Sasuke... in tight embrace... and she couldn't even move!!

_' FUCK!!... how his on earth happened?! Daaaamn... I fall asleep next to him... what if he wake up and he saw that I'm holding him for _his_... ASS and he has _his hand _on _my_... TIGHT and and and... oh Kami-sama... I think I will faint...'_

She tried to get out of embrace, but it was only worse. He tighten his embrace even more, so she was like glued on his body. Her hands were on his chest, her head as far as could be.

_' Damn you Uchiha, I hope you don't think I'm your teddy bear!!'_

There was no other option. She had to put chacra in her hands and push herself away from him, even it was hard. But she managed, she was free from his embrace, but it felt some way very cold without him holding her. She hugged herself and look Uchiha sleeping on the bed. She wished she could woke up every morning like that...

_' What am I thinking?! This is impossible, me and Uchiha... it's no future for him and me. The best thing was to back off from him and forget him.'_

She sighed and went in her room. She took last look on Uchiha and with sadness in her eyes crossed bathroom and enter her room. When the doors were closed, she leaned on them and tears just rolled down and they didn't stop.

_' Sasuke, what are you doing to me?'_

xxxxx

Smell of the flowers was gone. It was like he was dreaming, that smell, mixed between freshness of mornings and garden full of flowers. He wished that scent would never gone away, but was too late.

He opened his eyes again and looked out through the window. It was the middle of the morning, something 9 am. Lazily he get up and check his shoulder. There was only a small pain, where the kunai was, but he was all right. He looked his body and saw that his scratches were gone and he was good as new.

_' This must be Sakura's work... But where she is? In her room, I guess.'_

He was sitting on the bed, when someone opened his bathroom doors and slowly entered. He lifted his head and to see what will happen. The doors opened and then she entered in. She was wearing only her tight pants and her meshed shirt on. He could saw her black bra through it and damn she was hot. Her hair were in a bun on her head, her face looked so fresh and youthful.

" Oh, you are awake... I'm sorry to bother you, but yesterday I've forgot my bag here... I'll just took it." she said with a smile on her face when she saw him awake.

He had no words to say something to her, he just watched her, how smoothly she was moving and how her figure was dancing and and and... when did she got so hot?

" Oh and I'll come then to check your wounds. If it's ok, we will continue out trip as soon as possible..." she said over her shoulder when she was leaving the room.

" Hn."

After the doors were closed again he took a deep breath. _' I need a shower...'_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

He stepped out from shower and wrapped a towel around his lower waist. His hairs were still wet and he didn't bother to get them dry. He was standing in front of the mirror, watching his reflection.

His fist suddenly clenched and he felt anger in him growing, even he didn't really know the reason. Sudden voice from Sakura's room disturbed his thoughts. He turned his head to the doors and he slowly stepped to the doors. Raven haired boy lower his ear to the doors, to hear what the hell was she doing. He stood there for few moments, when the doors opened and hit him to his head. Sasuke lost his balance on the wet floors.

_' Damn, that hurts...'_

" Oh my god, Sasuke, did I hit you? I had no idea you were in here! Do you have something broken? How is your wound? Why by the way are you doing on the floors only with towel on..." so many questions, but she stopped in a minute when she asked him what he was doing on the floors with only towel on him.

" I'm sooo sorry... call me, when you will be fully dressed!! sorry sorry sorry!" she yelled with dark blush on her face and slammed the doors behind herself.

And there was silence...

He was still on the floors and looking at the spot where she showed herself. He had no idea what to think about that scene. He was naked... well almost and he was on floors, looking pathetic (he thought so) and Sakura saw him and she acted like in gennin timed and... well, now he was pissed. He jumped from the floor and went in his room, slamming the doors.

Sakura was sitting on the floors, hugging her legs, between them her head, full of blood. She couldn't believe what she saw just five minutes ago, that was the worse moment in her entire life. He was so hot on the floors, his hair still wet and damn he was hot like never before. She wanted, oh Kami forgive her, jump on him and...

_' Oh Kami, heeeelp mee, I'm the worst, even Jiraiya is not so perverted like I'm!!'_

_**' Oh just shut up already!! There was God in front of you few minutes ago and you are calling him to help you forget that?! You are acting like some fucking virgin, for crying out loud!!'**_

_' You are not helping here!! I mean did you hear for someone who would wanting his ex team mate so much?!'_

_**' You are causing me a massive head ache right now... Duuuh?! Of course I have... I'm looking right now!!'**_her inner shouted.

She took a deep breath... She is over him now, she don't feel nothing to him, he was just childhood crush, nothing more. Now she is adult and she will let past where it belong... in the past.

She stood up and look herself in a mirror. The blush was gone and she was normal again. She turned on her heal and left the room through the doors, not bathroom.

_' I'll forget him for always. In a minute when we finish this mission we will return to Konoha and I will call Ino and together we will go to the bar and I will find a great boy, grater then Sasuke.'_

_**' That's the spirit Sakura!! Go and screw him!! Woho!!' **_inner her yelled and jumping all around with her hands lifted in an air.

_' Yeah, I will get h-... wait... I didn't say I will screw Uchiha, I said that I will find a guy to forget Sasuke!!' _she yelled on herself.

_**' Yeah, yeah, if you say so...'**_

_' How did I ever stick with you?!' _She sighed and knocked on Sasuke's doors.

The doors opened and she saw Sasuke, dressed, laying on the doors, giving her a lazy look. " What?!"

" I will check your wounds now." she said with a calm voice.

" They are fine." he said with bored voice.

" Since when you are the medic ninja? Let me in to check your wound... NOW!" she demanded and gave him a cold look.

" ..."

" I said NOW..._' jeez, is he stupid or what?!'_

" ... Hn..."

So she got in a room, she irritated, he annoyed. Sakura throw her medic bag on his bed and she could see that he was reading some random scroll. Then pink kunoichi turned to face him and put her killer hands on her female hips.

" Put your shirt down." she said and waited him to took it off.

_' Annoyance is part of her personality, that was something I should expect from her, even now six years later...' _he took hem of his shirt and lazily start to strip it.

Well his pants were a little bit lower than usually... quite a bit and his perfect muscular body was like send from heaven. Sakura had to made herself not to drop her mouth wide open and had massive nose bleed, like never before I her life. She was a _doctor_, for crying out loud... this was the nice part of her job...

Once the shirt was off she managed to put herself on place she ripped her look from Sasuke's body and ordered him to sit on bed she start to check his wound.

Her fingers touched his cold skin and send her green chakra to see how healing is going.

xxxxx

He was looking straight forward and let her do her job, even her touch felt so... good on his skin... He let his eyes looking where her fingertips were going, how she touch him, how much. It was like she would just slightly touching, not fully, just... that it felt so good and make him wanting even more and more.

His dirty thoughts send him picture of him and Sakura, together on his bed, all sweaty, both near to the peak and then she started to touch him like that, sending him erotic vibrations all over his, already full of lust body. It was like sending him over and over the edge of healthy, human thinking.

Then he realised. They _were_ in his room. She _was_ there, touching him _like that_ and... damn it's the second time today! What the hell is wrong with him? He acts like Kakashi or even worse, like Orochimaru on his odd days... Oh why did he had that kind of sensei's?!

" All done..." she said and moved her hands from his shoulder. " Your wound is healing fast, so we can do our mission today and we can head back in Konoha..." she said while she was putting her stuff in her bag, not looking him.

When she closed her bag she turned to Uchiha who was sending her a dead glare._ ' What the...'_

" Is there something wrong?" she asked, prepare herself on everything. "... S-sasuke?"

xxxxxx

So what?! He was twenty years old male, with hormones, who slept until he returned in his home town and get on the mission with a kunoichi under him. Now he was like some animal, trying to control his body and mind. But the situation was like that. He tried... He really did, but it was just that hormones were too much to handle in that particular moment... Those hormones of his were trying to make an animal out of him, to make girl under him not capable to stand next three months.

He looked girl under him, deep in her eyes. He was kneeling above her body, his legs clenching her body. His strong hands gripping her wrist above her head. Her chest was lifting and lowering, her breasts once closer, once away from his body. He just wanted to...

_' DAMN IT!! I can't take any more!! I just need to...'_

" Sasuke what are you doing?!" Sakura asked him with confused look in her eyes.

_' What the fuck is this woman saying right now? I have intention to screw her brains out, that am I doing.'_

" Sasuke if this one of sick games, I just worn you, I have a really bad morning, so move yourself" she said and with her hands on his naked chest she pushed him away. But his hands never left her shoulders. Now Sakura was sitting on bed and Sasuke kneeling in front of him, their faces too close.

" Sasuke, I will repeat only one more time... move..." Sakura send him death glare.

Sasuke stayed in that position for few moments and then slowly moved away from him, letting her go.

" Oh..." she stopped and looked in his angry face. " We are leaving in fifteen minutes, be ready."

And so she walked out of room.

_' What was this right now?' _he asked himself and put his shirt back on him.

Xxxxx

_' Oh, I can't take it.. it's just too good to be true... I just officially push Uchiha Sasuke away from me!! Eat that!!'_ she was trying not to laugh out loud in her room.

_**' You are weird, you know... you could scream his name right now, but noo, you just had to blow your chance...'**_

_' I've told you one and this is the last time, I will tell you this... I don't want him to screw me!!' _she yelled on herself and put her head in pillow.

_**' Tch... suit yourself... ugly forehead!!'**_

Sakura asked herself, quite often, why she can't kill her inner self? She looked to the clock and saw that is time to go, to complete their mission. Her feet touched the floors and her body lifted from bed. She looked herself in a mirror and put her hen-tai on her head, where was all the time, since she graduate ninja academy. She grabbed her bag and gloves and left her room.

Sasuke was also leaving the room, giving her plaint look.

_' He must be angry on me... Like I care...'_

Without any words they went to the reception and paid their rooms and after that they left. It was 10 am and they went to the next town, where their target was. Sakura calculated that they will be there in late afternoon, enough time to check the territory and make a plan.

" Put your hen-tai down." he said coldly, looking straight in front of him.

Sakura looked him, like she would try to ask him ' What's wrong with you?!' " Excuse me?"

" You want to do this mission without any victims..." he said, she nodded and still looking him. " ... then put it down, because now you are like bait for all of the ninjas in the Mist... specially, because you are with me..."

_' So Uchiha isn't popular in Mist... _Whatever..." she said and pulled her red hen-tai down.

He glanced her when she lifted her hair to let some air under and when her perfect... wait, why perfect? It's not like that they are special or something... it's just... that they are something you don't see everyday... but this is like you would say they are special...

He closed his eyes and want to growl. This girl is going to be his doom.

" Uchiha... did you think about our strategy of do our mission?" Sakura asked when she looked to the side, away from Sasuke.

" Hn."

" We are going to observe place. To gather informations. And then we will do it." she said to him, like statement.

" I've been on missions before..." he said more under his breath than to his partner.

" Do you have something to say Uchiha?!" Sakura hissed, turning her head to him.

Sasuke looked his female partner, giving her plaint look. " I've been on missions before." he repeated.

" Well, sorry to disappoint you, but this time is a bit different... and you know what I mean... Don't piss me off if you want to even think about restoring your clan in Konoha or in any other place on this planet."

Sakura said with surprising confidence in her voice.

Sasuke raised his brow, surprised on her coldness._ 'She really did change... _But you just asked me if I had some strategy on my mind..." he said.

" I just asked, not really wanting your opinion. Now shut it and walk. I want to go home as quick as possible." Sakura said with cold female voice. She start to walk faster, so she left him behind herself, giving a shit what is going on in his head. She was _over_ that Uchiha behind her. Period. End of the line.

Sasuke left out deep sigh and closed his eyes. He hated annoying Sakura in past, but he couldn't decided which one is more horrible. Twelve years old annoying girl with big crush on him and lack knowledge of jutsus and strength, but really good chakra control... or twenty years old young woman with inhuman strength, good knowledge of jutsus, good looking body, apprentice of fifth Hokage and... did he mention her body was one and a hell good looking body?!

It's decided... he... is... _interested_ in this 'new' Sakura. She is different, but there is still something childish in her, make her Haruno Sakura of Leaf village... and potential candidate for his bride and mother of Uchiha heirs in future.

He grinned and step a bit quicker, so that he was now walking close behind Sakura. She had no idea what plans he had with her in future. Just that he get over this mission and soon... she will be screaming, moaning and scratching his back in all pleasure he will give her... at least three times in one night.

Sakura sigh and ran her hand through her hair pink hair. She didn't notice Sasuke behind her yet, so she she stretched her arms behind her head and soon she hit something smooth, but hard. Her eyes widen, her breathing stopped for a moment. She tried to turn, but other hands wrapped around her petite waist, pulled back.

She tried to scream or at least hit him, but she couldn't. She just couldn't. In some way she did know that was Sasuke, because she knew that smooth hair of him and she wasn't mistaken.

She felt how he lowered his head in the level of her ear, slightly touching her ear with his lips, warm lips. They were standing there in the middle of the road to Mist, Sakura's hands behind her head, Sasuke's arms around her body, lips on her ear. Maybe passed moments, maybe minutes.

Sakura had waves of shivering down her back, every time Sasuke moved his lips with smooth movements and killing moan in her mouth.

" Is our bet still on?" he asked finally in her ear, huskily.

Sakura was confused, she couldn't think clearly. " W-what bet?!"

Sasuke smirk... " You know. If I kill him by myself, I win... But I still haven't tell, what I want for reward..." he finished, stopping himself, not to lick her ear.

"..."

" And here is your punishment... if I will win..." he said and pulled her even closer. " You will be mine..."

_**So here is second chapter... I'm not sure if it's good, because I wrote it in few days, so I didn't really took time to reread it... so, I hope you've enjoyed!! **_

_**Till next time...**_

_**° ArRuIn-ChAn°**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Sorry for my grammatical errors!!**_

_**Enjoy your reading!!**_

_Chapter III:_

_**Almost failed mission**_

He was standing in the middle of huge hallway in house, where their target was located. He looked around himself to check the area. Everything was clear. Since they... yes _they_, not only him entered in the building they didn't see no one. And that wasn't what he was expecting.

He stepped around the corner, still lying on wall, keeping his chacra low and his steps quiet. He turned his head back, to see if kunoichi was following him. But his eyes widen. She wasn't there.

_'Where is she?! Where the fuck did she disappear?!'_ She was only a minute back here, right next to him. _'Damn it Sakura...'_

He turned back to see where she is. The hallway was empty, lighten with moon light. " Sakura..." he called her name almost with whisper. There was no reaction... he was alone. He moved back, down the hallway, start looking for her.

_' Where the fuck did she go?!'_

He reached one more hallway, which was darker and there were only one doors in the end of it. He could heard laughter, sounds of glasses and coursing. He turned on that hallway and silently stepped closer. The laughter become more and more clearer and he could hear now even talking. And women voice. More of them but one of them was so familiar...

He reached the doors, and he slowly opened them and look inside. There were guards with women's, who weren't bother with their _almost_ nudeness. They were entertaining man's, sitting on their laps, flirting with them. He was observing for few moments when his eyes lay on something pink... and beautiful and... _'What the fuck is Sakura doing in there?!'_

He took closer look on one particular girl, but he couldn't see her any more. He raised his eye brow and activate his Sharingan. He scanned the room, but there was no familiar chacra, she _wasn't_ there... Is he started seeing things? Has he become so obsessed with small pink kunoichi, after spending just few days with her, not even noticing? Or he is such a perv like his former sensei?

He was so in his goal, killing his brother, that he had totally forgot on his sexual life. And now, when he started to coming back on old paths it bumped out. He is so getting laid when he returned back in Konoha.

He let out deep sigh and push himself off the doors. _' I must find her... I hate this things...'_

He stepped back on hallway, started scanning it again. There were some sleeping guards in rooms, some guards during... their business... He stopped when he found something familiar. It was her. There was no doubt. Sakura was in room of their target and...

_' ... she is going to kill him, all by herself?!'_

He frozen on place. There is no way, no fucking way, she was going kill him by herself and then he will be forced dressed in Gai uniform and cut his hair... He shivered down all his body, just get thought on that. So he ran. Ran towards targets room, hoping he won't be late.

He stopped in front of the doors to the room. He reached the door knob, when he stopped. He heard some moaning and growing out of the room. That was strange. He was in front of the right doors... right? And Sakura was in there... right?

... wait there is something really wrong... He reached door knob, slowly pulling it down. When the doors were opened he took a look inside. There was a bed... And there were two persons on... and there was something pink on top... it was Sakura. He was sure now. THAT was Sakura, having sex with their target and... and... and... That was _SAKURA_!!

He jumped in with all fury and with activated Sharingan.

" Sakura!!" he called her name with his cold voice.

Girl react on her name, slowly turning to him. She whipped her mouth with her hand and smirked.

" Sasuke-kun... you're here... care to join us?" she asked with erotic voice.

" What the fuck are you doing?!" he hissed.

" Sasuke..."

" Answer me..."

" Sasuke..."

" I WANT AN ANSWER!!"

" Sasuke!!"

He jumped up, like someone would split whole bucked of freezing water on him. He was dreaming... it was only a bad dream and now he is saved. No more Sakura who was blowing someone and no more night mare.

" Sasuke, you ok?! You had a bad dream..." well known voice said next to him.

He turned his head and look in pink haired girl next to him. There she was. All innocent, sweet and almost his. She had her small hand on his shoulder, in her eyes she had look of concern. She cared for him, even she didn't admit yet.

" Hn..." he hn-ed and put his hand on his face and slowly pull it down. Damn dream...

" It's already time... get ready..." Sakura said and stood up, remove her hand.

It was some time in the middle of the night. Whole day they were observing target's home and made plan. It would be piece of cake for him kill him, but she insist going with him... If something goes wrong she said. He stood up too, still a bit under his bad, bad, baaad dreams... They put out the fire, who was sending only a little of light now. The moon was shining on them now and there was enough light for them to see each other.

After they get all their stuff in silence Sakura knelled on the ground, Sasuke following her.

" So here is the plan..." she said. " We will enter through this window on east side of building." she showed on small sketch on ground. " ... then you will enter first, check the area with your Sharingan, while I will be covering your back from out side. After that if everything will be clean, we will enter... _both_... and go down main hallway..." she pulled finger down the ground, showing their way. " ... target's room is in the middle of this hallway. Then I will enter first."

Sasuke raised his head, sending her cold look._ ' Why you must enter first?!'_

" I won't do nothing to him!! I'm not a cheater!!" Sakura hissed, rolling her eyes.

" Hn..."

" I will do some simple genjutsu and then you come in..." she continue.

" But this is already helping." he cut her.

Sakura send him glare. " In Konoha we say this team working... in case if you've forgot!"

" Hn." she got him in her fist. He had to squeeze his teeth and wait until the mission is over... than he will show her.

"... then you will come in and do your job. And if you don't hurt any one else and if you will follow my leads, you have potential to become Konoha ninja again... well better said, gennin..." she grinned.

" Hn"

Sakura grinned even more. " I think that it has to be a drag... that you are Jounin with your powers, but still Gennin..."

" Tsc..."

" Specially, if all of us are Jounins or ANBU..." she added and grinned.

_' I will show you, I bet I will be ANBU in no time..._ Hn..."

" Ok then... enough talking, let's do this..." Sakura said and start to walk towards the target's house, Sasuke walking after her, having thoughts on his own.

Xxxxxx

She jumped after him and landed on window shell. After she scanned the area under them she turned to her partner, who opened window with few moves and jump inside.

It was silent night with full moon and they were in their way to complete the mission. He put his body close to the wall and look in all directions. There was no living soul around.

_'Good... Maybe mission will be completed even sooner I though...'_

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and scanned all hallway. No one. According their observations guards will come in this part of building in ten minutes. Enough time to kill target and disappeared in the night. And mission will be completed and he will be able to return in Konoha. He turned his head to Sakura and wave with his hand to enter.

Kunoichi jumped inside and stepped next to him. Both of them looked each other in eyes, determined to complete the mission without mistakes. Sakura silently stepped forward to the room, letting Sasuke behind. He was scanning small part of a hall behind them, not noticing that Sakura went forward.

" Everything cl..." he said but stopped. Déjà vu.

He was alone like in his nightmare and that was... weird... he slowly turned in direction where target's room was located. It really was like in his dreams. Moon, hallway and all this crap. He stopped when he heard laughter and talking.

_' Fuck... it's like in dreams...' _he stopped breathing for a moment. _' She is in his room...'_

He went forward in the direction of room. _' She better not blowing him right now...'_

" Sasuke, ever-..._ Where_ the fuck _is he again?!'_ she started looking around herself, when she returned where she left Sasuke . _' I swear... I will KILL him!!'_

He stopped in front of the doors, taking deep breath. Slowly he took door knob in his hands. Last time he turned his head to see if he is still alone and then tried to open the doors and entered.

" What the fuck are you doing?!" someone hissed in his ear, putting kunai on his throat.

He turned his head and saw pink haired pissed kunoichi, looking him in his eyes.

" Looking for you." he answered.

" I've told you, don't do stupid things..." she hissed again.

" Hn."

" And beside... this is wrong room... It's full of targets guards... Idiot!" she hissed and pushed him away from her.

" It's that room." she showed with her finger.

He was relieved seeing her beside him, not like in his dreams. Now everything was all right and he was calm again. And then he started asking himself why he is acting like this.

Xxxxxxxx

He was again alone and he had no idea where is Sakura, because he was so deep in his thoughts so he didn't see where she went. Five minutes they were together and now she disappeared... again. But now he was standing in front of targets room and his hand on door knob. Slowly he opened and look in side.

It was dark in side of the room, but with his Sharingan he saw clearly. And what he saw it wasn't sight he wanted to see. It was like dreaming his dreams all over again. She was there in the same room as he and their target. She was lowering her head to target's, but he couldn't see what she was doing.

Then he panicked. It not in Uchiha's nature to panic, but he did. Actually he really did and it was like huge bang inside him.

" Sakura, don't you even dare do that!!" he yelled, even he had no idea where that yell come out.

But then everything went wrong. Really wrong. Sakura jumped in air, their target too. He could hear guards running out of their rooms. Then he realised something was going wrong. Target pulled out his kunai and throw it towards Sakura, who didn't see it, because she was looking Sasuke. He jumped in front of her and received kunai in his back.

He let out low growl and look Sakura in her eyes. But he only found death glare.

" Help me! Guards!!" victim yelled and tried to get out of his bed.

" Do it already or else move!!" she hissed on him and push him away.

So he turned and act like his nature told him. He quickly moved and jump in front of target and crossed his path, who was trying escape.

" It was a big mistake to even try to harm her..." was his last words, before he pulled out his katana and with one single move stabbed him into stomach. It was perfect cut which killed him in moment.

Sasuke pushed him away from himself and corpse collapsed on cold floors. Voices become more and more louder, so Sasuke looked Sakura who stepped to the window and opened it.

" Come already!" she hissed and disappear through the window.

The doors opened and Sasuke follow Sakura. Guards entered the room in a moment when Sasuke jumped in a dark night, escaping.

" I saw someone jumping through the window, he killed the master, follow him, NOW!" one of them ordered.

He landed like a cat on his feet in front of Sakura, who has her hands on her hips, her look was demanding.

" Didn't I say stay outside, till I call you?! What's wrong with you?!" she asked him with ice voice.

" Hn..."

He knew. He made big mistake, which can costs him his life. And what it's the most disturbing it was his acting and reacting. He rolled his eyes and follow furious kunoichi.

Xxxxxx

" Did we get rid of them?" asked almost without breath Sakura, when she leaned down on tree.

" Yes..." he answered.

" Ouch.." Sakura murmur under her breath, but enough loud that Sasuke could hear.

During their escape, guards catch them and they almost get in a fight. In scroll was direction for them not to kill no one... NO ONE... so they had to avoid weapons and run as fast as they could. So Sakura got few scratches and one, not to serious wound.

He turned his head to Sakura, who was taking her shirt off. She didn't show any annoyance for him, being there. He watch her, how she activated her green, healing chacra. In that dark night her chacra was lightning her surrounding. But soon was all over. She finished her healing and she took deep breath.

They stayed like that for few moments. Sasuke standing few feet away from sitting Sakura.

" Did you kill someone?" she asked.

" No." he answered.

" Are you ok?" she asked him again.

" Hn."

" Show me that wound..." she said and offer her hand to him.

He stood there for few moments looking her hand. She was offering her hand to him like there will be everything ok. But one hour before she was threaten him she will kill him with her bare hands.

" Aren't you angry on me?" he asked her, still not sure if she really meant to help him.

" Of course I'm and don't you even think you will get over easy with this one!! Were you even listening while I was telling you to stay outside?..."

He hn-ed and looked around himself to check if they are still save.

" And don't you even try to think I will ever forget about that when you jumped in room!! What the hell was that all about in there, by the way?" she asked and grab his hand and pulled him between her tights, his back turned to her. Sasuke turned his head to look her in her eyes and grab her for her wrist.

" I'm too beat up to stand up and heal you..." she frowned and turned his head back in front of him.

" Now stay still and take your shirt down..."

He listen her order and took his shirt down, exposing his well built body. If he would be turned face to face with her he could see her blushing, even there was dark. She summon green chacra and she put er hands on wound. And there was again... that touch. So gentle and soft, again on his skin. He wished it would last forever.

But it didn't... She moved her hands away from him in a moment when she finished. He heard almost silent sigh in a silent night. Sasuke put his shirt back on his body and moved away from her, sitting next to her.

And there they were sitting. No words passed their lips, because there were none to say. Sakura wanted to throw everything in Sasuke's face for almost failing mission, but that would be immature behaviour. She will keep all words when they will return in Konoha. Or maybe she was angry on him, just because of their past... because that night, like it was this one. It was really hard for her, but this is just life. It was spinning in all directions, without any warnings it's turning and changing directions. And we are forced to live with it. So it's warm summer night, clear night sky, they were sitting under sky above them, together.

Sakura turned her head just for a bit to see if Sasuke was sleeping or still awake. He had his eyes closed but he wasn't sleeping, just relaxing his eyes. So it's passed so many years since they were sitting like this together, like a team. In time when she was so in love is raven boy next to her...

in love...

Love is one of the most complicated things, human could imagine. It's full of emotions and it's hard to get it pure. Of course there... in this big, but small world are some people, who love with this pure and innocent love, but it's so rare... almost unbelievable to find it...

Of course she loved him, but she was only a little girl, who wasn't aware of everything what teenager love brings. She loved heartless and ice cube Uchiha like there is no tomorrow, until she got burned herself. She was playing with dangerous fire and there are coincidences. Years of crying in her pillow late in night, pushing her family and friends away in small hope he will return and everything would be the same as it was in past.

But he didn't return, when she wanted him back. After six years he decided he will return on his own free will, causing her heart break again after years of healing and again... he will throw it away. He didn't change at all, she knew it.

And here is now the question..._ Is she still in love with Uchiha Sasuke?_

Is there love she felt six years ago or it's just merely care for her former team mate? Is there still love, she confess him in past? That she would do everything for him? If that kind of _love _is still alive. Maybe there is still spark in her heart, almost dead but still there. Maybe she could love him again, but it won't be the same again. You can't change the past, you have to live life, until you've got it. And specially in world of shinobi. Today you are alive, tomorrow under ground, joining others, who passed away before you.

" I will guard first, take some sleep..." he said, not looking in her.

" All right..." she whispered and laid down on bare ground, listening heart beating of nature.

Xxxxxx

After they woke up, they didn't talk so much to each other. Just do their job and without words getting back in Konoha, to end this mission.

It was cloudy day and it was showing like there will be rain. The wind was blowing a lot more stronger like it was yesterday and Sakura didn't appreciate that. She left all her a bit more warmer clothes at home and she was walking in summer clothes in strong wind. But she was just too proud woman just to murmur that she was cold. She was walking next to Uchiha like there would be nice and warm weather.

" Sakura, you're cold." Sasuke stated, while they were crossing the bridge.

Sakura looked him and send him dead glare. " No, I'm not."

" Yes, you are, I can see it..."

" Well, then your sight is bad. You should go to see doctor." Sakura sarcastically pointed out, hugging herself to keep her body heat.

" I've got you... you're a medic." he said.

" I won't heal you, because you can't fight without your precious Sharingan..." she hissed, without thinking. " You shouldn't use it so much... if this is possible..."

Well... in that point it would be better for her if she could turn back time, because she was pinned with all force in the nearest tree. She let out scream of pain and tried to push him away. But he was just to strong for her in that moment.

" You think I'm useless without my Sharingan? That I'm like _you_?" he hissed near her face. Well she got her eyes shouted, but she could feel his breathing on her face.

But after hearing that insult she opened her eyes, killing look in them. " What did you say?" she asked through her teeth, trying control her anger.

" Do you think I throw all this years away, just crying and waiting for your ass to come back?!" she grabbed his shirt and squeezed it.

He pushed her a bit more in a tree. " Well, I was waiting something like this to happen, yes..."

" You've got _no_ idea, what I was _doing_ in this six years..."

" If you think you've improved from your only good chacra control, then..." he bent a bit closer to Sakura. " ... show me..."

Inner Sakura grinned, Sakura smirked. He was just asking for get hurt. It was just too good to be true. She will show him what happen if you mess with a women, if you underestimate kunoichi.

She bring huge mere of her chacra in her fist and she didn't hesitate. Sakura caught Sasuke in moment when he wasn't careful and she gave him unique experience. He was flying... crushing trees, everything in front of him. She was proud on herself. She gave him a nice punch and enough to teach him a lesson... or two.

She walked to Sasuke's body with slowly moving hips, with triumphal smirk. She found Sasuke sitting in front of a tree, breathing heavily. He didn't look her in her eyes, he... couldn't.

She grinned when she saw Uchiha how he was trying his best to stood up, but... well, she rocks. Sakura slowly bent down in front of him, having that innocent look on her face. She was observing him with her face a bit turned in left. After few minutes of silence she grabbed his chin and pulled it to face her.

" You know Sasuke... _kun_... good chacra control is something what you have to master if you want to become a good shinobi... or this is the lesson Orochimaru didn't teach you?" she asked with innocent, but sarcastic voice.

Sasuke only growled and let out typical hn and put his hand on his stomach. Sakura looked it and smirked.

" Oh, did I do this to you Sasuke-kun?" she asked with worried voice, stayed quiet for a moment.

"... Damn, I'm good." she ended with proud.

" Sakura, stop being bitch. Heal it... Now." he demanded and grabbing her hand, putting it on his stomach.

" But Sasuke-kun... don't you like this kind of woman? Being bitch and this kind of thing..." he looked her with questioning look.

Sakura left sigh and rolled her eyes. " Well, after seeing what kind of bitches you pick for team mate, I've lost all respect in your ability of right decisions."

" What does Karin has with all this?" Sasuke asked her.

" Oh is this her name, huh? You know what... I suggest that you leave... I will make a good excuse why you left, just go..." Sakura said and stood up, now standing in front of him.

" No." he refused and finally get himself up, facing her.

" And why not?" she put hands on her hips.

" Because... I've got my own reasons..." he answered, now looking her in her eyes.

" Oh, that's right!!" she said with bright voice. " Your clan must be restored, right? Well in Konoha there is no enough stupid free girl to marry you... because you are dead for them. Don't wait they will take you back with warm embrace." she pointed.

" Even for you?" he asked.

" Don't... just don't even try to involve me in this..." she hissed, point in him with her finger.

" You didn't answer me. Am I dead for _you_... Sakura..." he pushed himself from tree and start to walk to her. Sakura unconsciously start to walk away from him, slowly.

She couldn't tell him no. If she would say no, she would lie. So what to do now. He turned all the fire she send him in face into her and she was confused. What to do now? Punch him even harder this time or try to lie.

" I won't answer to you Uchiha. You are nothing to me..." she pointed out, crossing her arms on her chest.

" You are avoiding an answer. So there is still chance for me..." he smirked, pinned her in front of the tree.

" What chance?" Sakura asked, now confused.

" You, will be my bride." he stated and put both hands on one side of her head, bowing down to her face.

Sakura stayed without any words. What she heard now it was like lightening from clear sky. But like confused state came, with the same speed it disappear. " WHAT?" she yelled.

" You've heard me..." he whispered in her ear. " You'll marry me..."

That was enough. She clenched her killing fist and try to punch him in his stomach. But he caught her fist in his own male hand and smirked. " This won't work on me twice... but nice try."

" Let me go Uchiha, or this will get nasty." Sakura warned.

" No it won't..." he whispered in her ear, now licking her ear shell. " It will get hot."

Sakura's eyes widen, mouth become dry._ ' What the hell is he going to do?'_

He looked her in her eyes, smirking. Then she start to move, slowly in the way where her lips were.

Three centimetres. She moved her head deeper in tree, trying to avoid him, but without any result he was still getting closer.

Two centimetres. She tried to push him away with her hands, but he didn't let her. Now he was even more close.

One centimetre. She wanted to cry. But she couldn't because all her tears were gone long ago.

Half centimetre. She remembered.

Xxxxxx

He left out deep growl, bending down on the ground. Sakura put hand on her forehead and left out deep sigh. She was saved from savage Uchiha.

_Flashback_

_Half centimetre. She remembered._

_He is a male, right? And what is male main weak point? She didn't hesitate. She lifted her leg and punch him in his lower member. And he stopped. His eyes widen and mouths opened._

_'BINGO!!' Inner Sakura jumped in the air._

_She hit him there, where the pain is the highest. _

_End flashback_

" This wasn't really nice from you Sakura..." he pointed out, when he tried to catch his breath.

" Ha."

" Heal me... my stomach and _him_." Sasuke demanded.

" No."

" NOW Sakura. Don't mess with me." he threaten her.

" Like I care."

" Do-it NOW... Sakura... Or I will make sure that your Hokage know this." he said with icy tone.

" And now he will threaten me... hah." Sakura laughed. " Who do you think shisou will believe? Me, her apprentice or you, missing-nin?"

" Sakura..." he warned and send her warning look.

" Yes Sasuke-_kun_?"

" Heal it."

Sakura stood there, looking him, not knowing what to do. If she heal him she will let him win if not... well, she didn't want to mess with Tsunade-shisou." Why would I? It was such a perfect punch, it would be such a shame to heal it."

" Do it Sakura... NOW!" he was loosing his temper.

Sakura frowned and rolled her eyes. " Just because I don't want to hear it from Tsunami-shisou... or Kakashi..." she said more to herself than him.

She bent down to him, kneeling in front of him. " Lay down on your back." she demanded.

He did like she told him to do. She healed first his stomach and then... well it become a bit uncomfortable situation. She didn't look him in his eyes. She just did it on her own. She grabbed hem of his pants and pulled them down. Sasuke jumped a bit, surprised on her actions, but she pushed him down.

" Don't move. Or you want to stay without any heirs?" she hissed and look back on his lower part. She pulled down just enough to not to revile his 'friend'.

" Now stay still. It will hurt... but hell, you deserve it." she said and start healing, she murmur.

Sasuke gasped and sank his fingers in a ground. He couldn't decide what hurts more- getting a punch or healing. He shouted his eyes and kill all his growls in his throat. On his good luck she finished quickly and the pain was gone. He relax his muscles and took a deep breath. It was all over.

She just stood up, without any words and start to walk away from Uchiha. She stopped after few meter and turning her head just for a bit.

" And by the way, just that you will know... my chacra control is not good... it's perfect."

With this she didn't stop any more. She walked with her head proudly raised, leaving Uchiha on ground.

**Heey!!**

**Here is third chapter, Huzaaah!! 3... I really appreciate all your reviews, you are sending me!! Thank youuu!! 3**

**Well... wait for next chapter, called **_**' One night-one kiss'...**_

**Till next chapter...**

**°ArRuIn-ChAn°**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!!**_

_**Sorry for my grammatical errors!!**_

_**Enjoy your reading!!!**_

_IV. Chapter:_

_**One night- one kiss**_

She sit down with excused sigh on soft bed in inn, where they stopped for a night. They didn't talk with each other all day, after "accident" happened and she had no intention to talk with him until they return in Konoha. Lying down on soft bed she closed her eyes. She knew someone was sitting in a corner of her room, waiting for her to react. But she didn't bother with him for a moment, knowing it was someone she knew very good.

After few minutes she turned her head in the direction were that person was sitting.

" What do you want Kakashi?" she asked him with tired voice.

" Well Sakura, I was asking myself when you will start talk with me... and nice to see you too... How was your day?" he asked her with joyful voice and stepped closer to her.

" I'm tired Kakashi... I just want to sleep in this moment, because I feel dizzy and strange... there must be something in that drink that woman gave us... Is something important?" she asked.

" Actually yes. Hokage-sama sent me." he said and stood up.

Sakura opened her eyes and sit in a moment. She looked Kakashi with confused look in her eyes. " Is something wrong?"

" No, no, don't worry. Everything is all right."

Sakura let out relived sigh and put her hand on her chest. " So what is it?"

" You and Sasuke have new mission. It's emergency." Kakashi said.

" And?" she wanted to get more informations out of him.

" The mission you've been now... you've killed the wrong person."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" You're kidding me, RIGHT?!" Sakura yelled, running her hands through her hair with anger.

" Sorry Sakura. But it is seems that he knew you two will come after him, so he put some else in his bed." Kakashi said with calm voice.

" So you're telling me, we killed innocent person?" Sakura looked her former sensei with her green eyes.

" I'm sorry Sakura." he said.

" I've been tricked... I can't believe it..." Sakura murmur, while she was walking up and down in room.

" No Sakura, it's not your fault..."

" No Kakashi. I was just to careless. Because of me someone died. And he was innocent!!" she yelled.

" You didn't kill no one Sakura. I've killed him."

Sakura turned her head in the direction new voice came and she saw Sasuke, sitting on her window shell, looking her.

" Well well, long time no see... welcome back Sasuke..." Kakashi greeted him and send him small wave.

" Don't involve Uchiha. And what the hell, are you doing here?! In my room!!" Sakura hissed at him.

" This is also my mission Sakura..." he said and jump in room.

" Oh, that's right... I totally forgot!" Sakura throw her hands in air and turned her back to Sasuke.

" Sakura... what's wrong?" Kakashi asked her.

" There is nothing wrong Kakashi... everything is perfectly great!" Sakura sarcasticly said.

" Sasuke?!" Kakashi turned to Uchiha for answer. But Sasuke just hn-ed and crossed his arms. Kakashi sweat dropped and try to understand the situation.

" I think we have to start all over again. You two have to clear the things after this conversation, because your relationship, like team mates, is like it was in the beginning, so this mission will never succeed. If you won't trust each other, you both will fail." Kakashi pointed out, looking both his former students who were on both parts of room, looking each other like they want to kill each other.

" It's all his fault!!" Sakura pointed her finger on Sasuke.

" Hn." Sasuke laid down on wall.

" And why is that?" Kakashi asked her.

" Because if he wouldn't leave, then we wouldn't be here in first place. I wouldn't cry after him so long, Naruto wouldn't think so much on him and how he will bring him back, we would be still team 7 and I wouldn't hate him so much now!!" Sakura yelled with tears in her eyes.

" I've got my reasons to leave." Sasuke defend himself, with still calm voice.

" Reasons my ass!!! If you would have some brain in your head than you would listen me that damn night and you would stay in Konoha, we all would help you train and when you would be prepared!! Me, Naruto and even Kakashi would help you kill your brother!! You didn't need Orochimaru to become so strong!! If you would have real desire to kill Itachi, you would find power on your own!!!" she let her heart to talk, even it hurted so much.

" Well, Sakura, there is no need to yell... we can talk like normal human beings and no one will get hurt..." Kakashi wanted to calm Sakura, but it get even worse.

" No Kakashi!! Don't you want that he pays for everything what he did to us? I mean..." she couldn't stand any more. Tears felt down her checks.

" Sakura... I told you so many, many times... we are shinobies. Keeping our emotions for ourself is part of our job. You can't involve your feelings in your mission..." he said in low, caring voice.

" Damn it, I know this!!! You don't need to keep telling me this... It's just..." she wanted to said in angry voice, but she failed.

Kakashi want to hug her, but she pushed him away and collapsed on floors. She covered her face with trembling hands, hiding herself in front of the world. The wounds have reopened and this tome hurts even more. She is feeling how her heart is tearing apart and it's dying, every minute more.

Both Sharingan users were hopelessly watching girl in front of them, having no idea, what to do. They were shinobies and this is something what they don't deal with every day. But this happens sometimes. When too much things are lying on shinobies, their soul can break. Like it broken Sakura's.

But even shinobies are killing other people, they are humans. They are not only human killing machines, but they got life and families. They've got feelings. And sometimes... just sometimes they let those feelings to come out. Like now.

No one is judging her. She is human... woman with a broken heart.

Sasuke left out sigh. He didn't want to look Sakura crying. It made him feel guilty for her suffering. He slowly walked towards Sakura, kneeling next to her. He ran his hand through her unique pink hair, pushing them behind her ear.

" Sakura... get some sleep..." he whispered in her ear and did the same thing he did six years ago.

He put her to sleep, like he did on a day when he went from Konoha and she felt down on his lap, sobbing. He gently lift her in bride style laid her down on bed. He knew she will yell on him next morning, but he didn't care. She need good rest-a good one.

He put one knee on bed and slowly lay her down. When she was lying one bed she put her knees to her chest, still sobbing. He showed small smile when he saw her small and petite body down, next to his knees. If there wouldn't be Kakashi he would lay down next to her and pulled her close to him, sleep with her.

" Sasuke, I will finish this on quick way, I've got things to do." Kakashi said to him.

" Hn."

" Here is the scroll, Hokage gave it to me. It's for you and Sakura. Inside is everything you need to know."

" For what?" Sasuke asked and look down on scroll.

" Next mission." Kakashi said.

Xxxxx

" Why? We failed this one... I though Hokage wouldn't allow me do next mission..." Sasuke said.

" It's not really new mission. It's just... your old one. You need to complete it Sasuke." Kakashi said and smiled. " But I know you and Sakura here will do your best."

" Hn."

And with that former sensei was gone. Sasuke and Sakura were now alone in room and outside small rain drops start to fall down on windows. Sasuke turned his head and look outside. The sky was in all tones of grey and it started to rain.

He loved the rain. And lightening. It was giving him feeling that he was alive, that he could feel. Since he was younger he loved watching storms. In his room, he was sitting on window shell and just watch. Every light was for him different and each sound was special. He was sitting there for hours and hours, never get fed up with it.

Sakura left out strange sound so he turned. His dark one meet green eyes, looking right in him.

" I thought I put you to sleep." Sasuke said to her.

" I don't fall for your tricks twice Uchiha..." she growled and stretch like a cat.

But before she was done, the lightening strike on the ground and she become all hard of fear. She hated storms. She always did. And now she is in the same room as Sasuke and there was storm approaching. Great... just great.

" You're afraid of storms..." he pointed out, not asking.

" You know that we started our fighting before? Because you throw out such stupid things like now, you know?" she put her hand on her shoulder.

" Hn."

" Now if you are so nice- eeek!!" the lightening strike near them and Sakura felt down from bed.

Sasuke smirked and get closer to her. She was hiding her head between legs, trembling.

" You _are_ afraid of storms..." he smirked even more.

" Get out!!" she hissed.

Sasuke stood there for a moment looking her trembling body. " If you want to spent night with me, you know where you can find me." with that he was gone, smirking like some mad man.

_' What did he just said?!'_

_**' If you want to spent night with me, you know where you can find me...'**_

_' I know, I've heard him!!!' _Sakura screamed on her inner self.

_**' Than why did you ask?'**_

_' Uuuh, just...just shut up!!!'_

Her inner was quiet for few moments when she asked her. _**'... soo... are we going?!'**_

_' Where?' _she rubbed her eyes.

_**' You know... at Sasuke's?' **_inner Sakura grinned.

_' No!' _Sakura shouted at her.

_**' Mooo, Sakura you are such a meanie!! Take me to Sasuke that I can show him how really afraid we are!!!'**_inner Sakura said with really dirty tone of voice.

_' You're sick!!'_

_**' That's love Sakura... love!!'**_

_' Oh, just leave me alonee...'_

So, one hour passed. There was storm outside and it was getting even more worse than it was. Sakura was tired and frighten like never before. She was fighting with wish that she could go in Sasuke's room, but there was her proud again. She would prefer to eat her own legs off than go in his room.

She was talking to herself. _' I won't go to Sasuke, I won't go to Sasuke...' _like some kind of mantra, all the time.

Even it was getting even more bad outside, Sakura decided she will wait the rain stop. She stood up and headed to bathroom when it strike. A really good one. There was not even a second she spent it alone in her room. As lightening she ran out of her room into the next.

She knocked on the doors and tremble, looking in right and in left, like there would be someone hunting her. The doors opened and she pushed herself in without thinking or watching. She hit in Sasuke's naked and wet body, pressing herself into him. She let out squeak when it hit again, pulling young Uchiha closer.

Well.. there was nothing to say really... Sakura was pressing herself to him like there was no tomorrow and she was obviously afraid.

" Sakura, what are you doing?" he asked, putting his hands on her head.

" You said... I can come in... your room... so I did... please let me oversleep here..." she pleaded.

"..."

" But don't tell no one!!" she said few moments after.

"... Hn..." he smirked and pulled her in for her waist.

After the doors were closed she pulled herself away from his chest and look him into his eyes. Then she realised that he was wearing just a tower. Ring a bell? She blushed and looked away.

" I'm sorry to come here in inappropriate time..." she apologised.

" I wear towel Sakura, no need to be so shy." he said and get to the chair where his pants were.

_' Yeah, you wear _only_ towel!!! That's a problem!!!!'_

" I'm not shy..." she murmur and turn in other direction to give him privacy... like he need it..." You're not the first I've saw like this, you know!..." she raised her head.

" I'm sure about that." he answered with a chuckle

" What's that suppose to mean?!" she hissed, turning without thinking... well she had intention get an answer out of him, but her yelling suddenly stopped. Even she had intention she really couldn't, you know... it was hard... lack of light, naked Uchiha, storm outside...

Sakura blushed, got imaginary nose bleed and she almost drop dead...

" I-I'm sooo sorry... weren't you in a bathroom?!... maybe it was a mistake to come here... I will just wait in my room to storm pass... maybe it will be over soon..." she said with eyes covered, forgetting what she was trying to say him and try to pass him by.

But damn... she couldn't... because he grabbed her for her waist, keeping her from escaping from him again.

" Where do you think you are going... _Sakura_?" he asked her with low voice in her ear.

She wanted to look him, but he put his hand on her eyes, preventing her see him. He pulled her closer to him and she could felt his naked torso through her clothes.

" A little of naked skin never hurt you know... besides... you saw me before..." he smirked.

" With a towel, yeah...Let me go Uchiha..." she angrily said, pushing herself away from him.

" Say my name Sakura... call me by my name..." he kissed her neck, slowly and with passion.

" Let me..." she said but she cut herself with small moan.

He pulled her even closer, now moving his hands slowly, feeling every inch of her skin. " Say it..."

Sakura unconsciously throw her head back, letting him more place on her neck. She slowly slide on his hand up with one hand in his hair feeling him. Other hand slowly find his hands who were playing down, near of the hem of her pants.

" Don't..." she gasped when he bit her in her neck.

" Hn..."

" Ah..." she moaned when his hand slide down, pulling her shirt off of her and find, now, free his way to her breasts.

" That's not my name blossom..." he murmur against her skin, when he was slowly moving up and down on her neck.

" I know.. ah... that..." she squeeze her hand in his hair.

" Hn... I will ask you in this way..." he decided he will take another tactic.

" Ah..." was her respond.

" How did you call me when we were kids?" he smirked against her ear.

" What the...?"

" Answer." he cut her with demanding voice and lick her ear shell.

" Ah... Sas-uke...kun..." she managed breathed out.

" Well, this is good girl... next one..." he grinned." How did you call me every time when you entered the classroom?" he squeezed her breasts.

" Sa-suke kun..." she repeated.

" How, when you were afraid for my life?" he kiss her on her neck.

" S-sasuke kun..."

" How when..." he kissed her a bit more roughly on her neck. " ... you saw me after two and half years?"

There was a moment of silence, but she responded. " Sa-su-ku... kun..."

" And how you will call me now?" he grinned and squeeze his hands around her waist.

" Uchi... Sasuke-kun..." she breathed out when he slide his hands in her pants.

" That's good girl... Now repeat."

" Sasuke-kun..."

" Again" he ordered her .

" Sasuke-kun..." she said with more erotic voice in his ear.

She had no idea what he was doing with her. Few hours ago she wanted to kill him and now she was melting under every touch he was giving to her. She felt like she was going insane. She reached for a hem of his pants and pulled them down.

He started to move and push her forward. Sakura was obedient girl and went where ever he told her. He pinned her against the wall, pushing his hips into hers. Sakura moaned, he growled when she reached for him, trying to get more of him.

She felt like she was acting like some crazy animal, but in reality... she gave a damn right now. She used her strength and turned herself, to face Uchiha. He had his hands on each side of her head, having that lustful and passionate look in his eyes, what made her even more hungry for him.

She brought her hands around his neck and slowly get herself on the tip of her foot fingers. She couldn't stop herself. She didn't want to. He lowered his head to, bringing his head closer to her.

When their noses touched Sasuke said. " If I won't kiss you this time, I swear I will kill someone."

" Than stop talking and kiss me already..." Sakura smiled and lower her head a bit. She closed her eyes and feel how her heart start to race even quicker.

He felt her quick breathing on his lips and already he could taste her lips. He didn't hesitate, not any more. He crushed them on hers and time stopped...

Her lips tasted even sweeter he could even imagine, they were warmer than summer sun and feeling... he couldn't find words. It was perfect. She wrapped her leg around his waist, pulling him in her hips. Her arms were all over his back and still... he wasn't enough close. She need him...

He grab her for her bottom and lift her higher. He couldn't find right place to put his hands, because he wanted to touch every thing in the same time. He was going insane and he figure out where is the most perfect place for him. He need her...

Like they could read each other minds Sasuke held Sakura in his arms, moving towards his bed. They both need each other. They want to be in each other, feel that feeling, that peak, those screams, growls and moving theirs hips in one, their own rhythm. He needed her calling his name, encourage him to go faster and harder. She needed him to touch her everywhere, penetrating in her, pushing her to her limits. Get her unforgettable life orgasm.

He laid her down on bed, climb up between her legs, capture her with his own weight, pushing his member close to her inner tight. She moaned and wanted to kiss him, but then it happened. Something in her stopped her. She didn't moan again. She didn't move. She stayed in that position for a moment, when Sasuke noticed that she stopped and look her in her eyes.

Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving a thing. It was like she was sleeping. " Sakura..." he called her and shake her.

There was no response, so he shook her a bit more rough. She only moaned in her sleep and turned on her hip. She was sleeping... fucking _sleeping_!! Wasn't she even for a bit exited. He would gave her such a big orgasm and... she is_ sleeping_?!

He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. _' Well... there is no point to continue...' _he climbed down from her and looked her in her sleepy eyes. Her face was so peaceful and sweet. He smirked and kissed her on her lips gently and with passion. " Someday... you'll be my wife..." he whispered when he lay behind her body. "... remember this..."

He covered her with sheet and pulled her close to him and soon he followed her in a land of dreams.

xxxxxx

Bird singing woke her up. She slowly and sleepy opened her eyes, taking her time. She saw opened window and bird on window shell. She smiled and wanted to starch herself like cat. But even she wanted she couldn't. Because of two things.

First. She hit in something hard and warm. That thing frowned and get closer to her.

And second. She had a headache- big one.

Sakura was awake in a moment. She wasn't alone in her... wait, this isn't her room. She wanted to sit on bed, but then she realised that she is... _topless_?!! She turned with a speed of light, now facing Sasuke. Her eyes widen and then got confused and in the end angry. She shake Sasuke and young Uchiha slowly react on her shaking. He turned his head to Sakura and sleepy opened his eyes.

" Sakura... what are you doing here?" he asked her with morning voice.

" The same I'm asking myself. What the hell am I doing here in your room in your bed? _Topless_?!?!" she asked with angry voice.

" You ask me?"

" No Santa Clause, of course you!!" she yelled on him.

" Don't yell... I've got headache..." Sasuke frowned and covered his head with his pillow.

" Then welcome in club." Sakura frowned and massage her eyes. " Wait, don't change subject!!!" she yelled again. " what were you doing with me last night?!"

" How the fuck should I know?!" he murmur from under the pillow.

" Well, someone has to know!! What were you doing with me?!" she yelled, covering her breasts.

" Hn"

" Uchiha!!!"

Sasuke didn't want to listen her, so he turned his back to her, showing her, that he won't fight with her. Sakura was more than pissed and because of the headache was everything even more worse.

She get her healing chacra in her fingertips and let it to flow and heal that headache. One minute and she was like new. She turned to Sasuke, who was lying on his stomach, his head still under pillow. She must admit. He looked cute with that pillow.

" Let me heal you..."

She pulled pillow away from his face and pulled him to sit on bed. Sasuke frowned and let her pull him up. He had headache, he didn't know reason and when he woke up she was sleeping next to him. He didn't remember last night at all and that is something what bother him. He had that feeling that something happened, but he can't put his finger on what.

She still wasn't healing him, so he looked her in her eyes. She was looking in his hips, so he follow her gaze. Well, this is a surprise... he was naked. Sheet was covering his 'friend', but Sakura could freely see this b.e.a.u.t.i.f.u.l ass. She was red in her cheeks and had no idea what to do. Sasuke rolled his eyes and cover it and looked her in her eyes again.

" Didn't you say you will heal me?!" he asked in monotone voice.

Sakura blushed and murmur something under her breath. Her hands lifted from her lap and her fingers smoothly touched his temples, letting green chakra in his system. After few moments his headache was gone and he was feeling much better.. well almost...

" I won't even ask why are you naked and better for you nothing happened between us... get dressed... we are leaving in fifteen minutes..." Sakura said in calm voice, not even send him one glare when she stood up and put her shirt back on her.

Sasuke dressed his pants back on and went after her, but when he wanted to go in bathroom he stepped on something. He looked down and saw scroll, he never saw before. Or this is how he thought so. He pick it up and look it. It was Konoha's and it was still unopened.

" Sakura." he called her name.

Sakura stopped, right before she wanted to close the doors behind her and look back in room. " What?"

" I can't remember this scroll and it's still unopened."

Sakura pull her eye brows together and gave him confused look. She stepped back in room and took scroll from Sasuke's hands.

" That's strange. I can't remember this scroll. We only get one and we destroy it right after you read it... I didn't have no one with me... is it your's?" she asked him and look at him.

" No."

" It's from Tsunade-shisou, but why?..." she made simple hand sign and press on scroll.

The scroll release jutsu and she read it. Her eyes widen, mouth twitched. Sasuke could just think what it's written in it.

" Damn it..." she cursed.

" Let me read it." he said and took the scroll out of her hands.

_Sakura,_

_yesterday I got informed that the mission you've been working on had incorrect informations. I have no idea how this happened, but I must inform you, that your target, you killed night before wasn't the man you were looking. It was one of target's closest servants. Somehow they managed to hide target, before this information came to us. _

_Jiraiya-sama told me today, that he get new, reliable informations where target is hidden. He is located in Land of grass in south-east part in small, ghost town. This town belongs to Akatsuki, after they murdered all citizens. It's hidden between mountains and forest and it's hard to find it._

_I relay on you and that Uchiha, to complete this mission. __I also need your report how Uchiha is doing and your opinion until now. You two will meet other team in town before yours and you will gave them report. I already informed them and they will wait for you in local bar._

_In hope mission will succeed and issue with Uchiha will show positive effects,_

_Godaime Hokage_

_**Kyaa!! Forth chapter is here!! I know, I know... I'm mean not letting Sasuke and Sakura to get some looove, but, don't worry...3**_

_**Wait for new chapter- Night in Woods**_

_**Till next time...**_

_**° ArRuIn-ChAn°**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own Naruto!!**_

_**Enjoy your reading!!!!!**_

_*****_

_*****_

_*****_

*

_Chapter V:_

_**Night in Woods**_

" Fucking Akatsuki and that old geezer... they just need to give me more and more work!! I loath them, those mother fuckers!!" Sakura yelled while they were walking in Grass country.

Sasuke who was walking behind her had closed eyes and inside of him asking Kami why, just why she had to be loud so much.

" Sakura..." Sasuke called kunoichis name.

" What?!" she snapped.

" You are annoying."

" Oh, just shut up!! It's all yours fault are here in first place!!" Sakura turned her fire at him.

" Hn."

There was no point getting in fight with her now. He just stayed quiet and walk behind her.

" No no no... this is not happening to me... I was so looking forward to meet him and now I won't be able to go!" Sakura left out defeated cry, more to herself than to Sasuke.

_' Him?!' _He opened his eyes and look at Sakura.He listened carefully and hope she will say something connected with this someone...

" Maybe I should send him letter and explain him what happened... maybe he will understand..." she talked with herself.

_' letter... explain... who the fuck is this guy?!'_

_**' You are jealous...' **_his inner self pointed.

_' What the fuck?! Go away... great, now I already hear voices...'_

They were walking in Grass whole day. Sasuke was thinking who this guy was and tried to get rid of his inner voice and Sakura was frustrated because of everything. She hated Sasuke, this mission, Hokage, every stone she tripped by... you get the point...

First she get kicked herself against one stone she didn't see and she hurt herself, second she almost felt of the cliff (she was just to much busy with getting angry on Akatsuki and whole world that she didn't see that she was on the end of cliff... but she can thanks Sasuke for saving her...), third she was still confused how she ended in Sasuke's bed and... well we could count many things she was angry on.

Well, Sasuke kept his mouth shut for whole day and had only one question in his head. _' Who is that guy?'_ He also keep eyes on Sakura and look after her, because... well, today wasn't really her day.

But then he asked himself why the hell is he asking himself and being so fucking... jealous... just one day was needed to figure out, that Sakura has made so many faces in this past years. She can be gentle and caring, in the same time dangerous and frustrated.

But still...even she is twenty years old she kept that childish nature and be annoying and nice. So confusing human nature she created... so interesting. You don't know what she will be in next minute. And he liked that unpredictable type of her. She has grown in one interesting young woman.

" We will stop now and sleep over here." she said in angry tone and pull out leafs of her hair.(don't ask)

She turned down from road and stepped in woods and stopped on one spot where she though it would be safe for them to stay over the night. She disappear without any words, but Sasuke seance her near by so he put the fireplace and prepare himself place to sleep. After he finished his work he sit next to fire and look how the flames danced in a dark.

Maybe passed one or only half a hour, but Sakura still wasn't there and Sasuke started to wonder where the hell that annoying woman went. He stood from the floors and went to look for his team mate. He walked through the bushes, looking for Sakura. After some time looking for her he heard waterfall and he turned in that direction.

There was less and less bushes and path became easier to walk. Last sun rays helped him to see what is going on there. When he got closer there was no one, but then something caught his intention. It was figure sitting on rock moving her finger on water. He quietly stepped closer to see who was that. Closer he stepped, more sure was who was there. He stopped behind last tree and look who was.

Like he thought. It was Sakura. And what was the most interesting was that he was astonished what he saw. She was sitting on rock, her feet in water. Her body was slightly turned in his way so he could see her with her towel, holding it on her chest just to cover her body. Pink hair were wet and they were lying on her face and neck. She had peaceful face now and in her thoughts was far away. Her finger never stopped running up and down the water, her thoughts never stop sailing in her world.

He had to mentally closed his mouth and get back in Uchiha Sasuke attitude. He wanted to turn his head and gave her more privacy... but damn, his hormones worked fast. But what get situation even more worse she stood up and Sasuke got mental nose bleed after Sakura let her towel on rock and her body slowly stepped in water. She was moving slowly and running her hands through her wet hair. When she get enough deep she disappeared under water.

Sasuke catch his breath for a moment, but let it go when she appeared back on his sight. She swim towards the waterfall and stepped under it and let water hit her body and to wash away things day get on her petite body.

She was really tired. Of this day, mission and whole world. She wished she could sleep for thousand years, let her problems behind her. But every time she wish this, every night, she woke up in a new day, working and saving the world she was putted in. This world is so troublesome, like Shikamaru would say. She was through so much in this twenty years and she already feel tired. There is nothing she would life for, looking forward of new world. Now she lives just for world and missions. And here everything stops.

But she wants a family, loving husband and children's, like every woman. She would be such a good mother and wife too. Every morning she would woke up, knowing she has family, reason to live and protect. Every day would be full of love and happiness. But now she lives alone in small apartment, without any family, but with good friends. There is just one thing she misses in her life. True love. But does true love really exist? Does _love_ exist?

Sasuke closed his eyes and push his head in tree behind him and left out small sigh. What is he doing? He is looking Sakura while she was bathing and like he would be under some kind of spell he couldn't move his eye off of her. It was so strange for him. He never felt like this before. There was no need to. He looked in the sky with his raven coloured eyes. What did he got in to?

Xxxxx

He was sitting behind fireplace and watching flames when Sakura came back. She had her hair in a high pony tail and towel in her hand. Silently she approached Sasuke and sit down on other side of fire, facing Uchiha.

" I was taking bath near by." she said after few moments of silence.

" Hn."

" Do we have something to eat?" she asked, hugging herself.

He didn't say nothing just gave her something what he prepared when he got back to their camp.

" Thanks." she mumbled and started to eat.

They were sitting behind fire in silence listening how wood is burning and animals in woods. Sasuke glanced few times Sakura who was eating her dinner asking himself what is on that girl few meters away that make him to want her... own her. It was disturbing, because in fact he didn't want to think on her.

His thoughts interrupted moan Sakura left when she finished her dinner and stretch her arm in an air.

" I'm tired... I will go in bed now... thanks again for a dinner." Sakura yawned to Sasuke and stood up.

Sasuke didn't answer to her, just watch her how she went in their tent. On his misfortune they had to share tent and this was a bit uncomfortable... at least for him. It wasn't late yet so he decided he will go a bit around, just to get his head clear. He believed that Sakura is old enough and experienced to take care for herself. But for in case he left one of his hawk there. _Just_ in case...

--

Sakura woke up in the middle of night, because something weird was sneaking around tent. She grabbed kunai and slowly and silently get out of her bed. It was near and it was quite big for her thinking. She looked on a spot where Sasuke slept like there wouldn't be nothing going on.

_' What the fuck? Is he dead or what?!'_

She slowly opened zip on tent and sneak out like a cat. She was keeping her body low and hidden. She raised her head to see where that _thing_ was located. It was next to the place, where fireplace once was and it was doing something. It was too small for human, so it has to be an animal. She carefully stepped even closer to see what exactly is going on there.

But animal raised its head and look her right in her eyes. It was a hawk, tearing apart some mouse her caught. Hawk let out some noise and fly on a tree with his dead pray. Sakura let out relieved sigh, but in the same way annoyed and put her hand on her chest.

_' Damn those animals... I thought that it was some enemy...'_

Sakura looked if fire was put out correctly and turned back to tent, to get back sleep. When she turned her petite body she noticed that it was chacra near to her... behind her. She didn't recognise it so she decided she will attack. She kept her nerves down and called chacra in her right fist. She waited that chacra is close enough her. Adrenalin was getting higher and higher, every moment it was more near.

Her eyes widen. Chacra is close enough so she can attack. She turned her body and attacked that something or someone with her inhuman punch. But everything went wrong. That someone caught her hand in his own and it was way bigger than hers and she knew it that it was male she was fighting.

She couldn't see who she was fighting with but she has no intention to give up. She raised her leg and kick that person in his back, but he caught her leg too. She couldn't believe. No one can catch her leg or punch like this... then she widen her eyes. That hand on her start to move... up?

_' What the hell?!'_

" Sakura what are you doing?" familiar voice asked her in deep voice.

Damn him, she almost got a heart attack when he got closer and now he is asking her what's wrong?! Damn you Uchiha!!!

" There was some animal here, I thought it was an enemy." she hissed crossing her arms.

" Hn."

" What?! You were sleeping there like some baby and I had to get out!!! And tell me why you weren't up?!" she yelled on Uchiha. And yes, he was still holding her leg in air.

" I put one of my hawks to guard." he told her, meeting her eyes.

" Well, next time feed your little pet, before he woke me up in the middle of the night!!"

" Hn."

" Don't hn me Uchiha, I'm really pissed and... and... why are you still holding my leg in your hand?" she asked him when she realised.

"..."

" Uchiha... let my leg go!!" she yelled and try to pull her leg out of his hand.

But he didn't let go. He was looking smooth and soft right leg in his arm. He couldn't help himself not to think on little dirty things which were dancing in his head. His strong and big hand was slowly and with interest sliding up and down, getting more of this feeling. He didn't listen her, yelling him to stop. This was just to much... interesting... and lust drove him, he had to have her... it's almost like need...

"... and then I will make a hole in your head!! Do you hear me?!" she yelled.

" Why can't we skip on my reward, for winning this our little bet?" he asked her in low voice, still looking her smooth leg.

" WHAT?!?" she choked.

" I want my reward... now!!" he repeated, now more demanding.

" You've killed wrong person!!! This isn't winning!!" she yelled.

" I want you... now!" he insisted.

" Just dream about it!!" she yelled.

" Do you want to say you lied?" he asked her.

" N... no, I didn't say this it's just..." she blushed.

" I want my reward." he demanded.

" Don't be such a kid Uchiha! You are 20, not 2." she rolled her eyes.

He finally lifted his head, sending her stop-joking-with-me-girl look and squeeze her leg. He lowered his head to hers, stopped when their noses touched. He could felt her heavy breathing on his lips, smell her adrenalin running faster and faster with her sweet red blood.

" Sakura... I can make you scream, moan and painting when I'm in side of you, crushing my hips into yours, kissing your tempting neck, pressing on that spot of yours where it makes your mind get vertigo. I really wanted to let this until the end of the mission, but I changed my mind." he looked her in her eyes, which were looking him with both eyes wide open and ginned. " So I want you now."

" What kind of drugs did you take?!" she hissed with angry voice.

" Hn... thank you for entertain me, but... you agreed few days ago..." he whispered, looking her trembling lips. Now lips, now eyes. Looking for that moment to kiss her.

" I've agreed that, but you didn't mean that! Did you? And... I'm... " she was observing him, slowly lowering to her face, to her cherry lips. "... still...hmph..."

She was cut by Sasuke's hungry kiss.

Firstly he kissed her slowly, try to feel her lips, get that taste. She still didn't respond him, her mouth closed and not responding for sensual vibrations he was sending her.

Secondly, when he finally get that taste he deepen kiss for a bit. His hand slide behind her head, pulling her to him. She, of course, put her hands on his naked chest and try to pull herself away from him.

Thirdly he put his other hand on her hip, keeping her on the same spot. He slowly and passionately licked her lower lip, asking her for enter. He could hear her killed moans she was fighting with, smirking to himself. But she still didn't opened her sweet lips.

Fourthly he couldn't help himself and his hand slipped under her shirt, feeling that warm, female body. He broke the kiss, just to catch his breath and maybe get opportunity how to slide in her tempting mouth.

" Don't... push your... luck..." she breathed, still a bit dizzy from kiss. " Move your hand..."

" Hn." he slightly get her chin a bit higher, so he was now looking her straight in her eyes. " Kiss me back, Sakura..."

" N-no..." she wanted to yell.

" I'll be gentle... I don't want broke my blossom..." he smirked and lower his lips to her, pressing enough to feel his lips on hers.

" I'm not yours Uchiha..." she breathed in his lips.

" Hn."

He lower his lip into hers and lick her lower lip, telling her to parted her lips. She was hesitating, not knowing what to do. Open or not. Let him back in her heart, let her crush her heart again or push him away and forget him completely. But then something happened. She didn't want to parted lips, but they opened on their own record. Just a bit, enough for Sasuke to grin. He didn't hesitate and crush his lips in hers, with his tongue entering in her mouth.

She was still hesitating, even more when she felt his muscle in her mouth, looking for her own. He was gentle and passionate, but in her head she thought this was so wrong.

When he finally find her tongue he start to encourage her, to kiss him back. It took her some time, but on Sasuke's luck she finally get him one kiss... than another... all so insecure, but with every return kiss it came roughness and passion. Sasuke happily wrapped his arm around her, his hands touching her breasts, bottom, everything.

Sakura couldn't believe to herself for doing this. Against her will she was kissing Uchiha back and... she was _enjoying_ it?! Her hands slipped in his smooth hair, gripping, making him growl in her mouth. He pushed his body even more in her, getting more of her body warm.

Sasuke left her mouth and attack her neck, now kissing, now licking so slow that she was trembling and painting. Both of them felt heat which was radiating out of their hot bodies, but every lick was for Sakura like ice on skin. Every time she arched her back, pushing her hips in his, feeling his member which was pressing in her lower part of body.

She moaned, he growled. They didn't even know when they crush in the tree, neither when Sakura got so wet that it was almost soaking. She was moaning out loud when Sasuke was kissing and bite her neck, marking her. Her hands were travelling up and down his back. Here and now when he hit the spot on her neck she sink her nails in his skin, throwing her head back.

He was more than delighted when she moaned and pulling him closer... It seemed that she started to enjoy his little ministration on her. And his hormones were running around like never before. And even inner Sasuke, who was ignored by the owner was happy.

" Sa-asuke..." she moaned, grabbing his bottom.

He lifted his head and looked her in her eyes. She got almost closed them because of ecstasy he was sending her through her body. Again, he lowered his head and lick her throat, slowly up and up. She throw her head back, letting him to lick her chin and then attacked her lips, which were screaming for that kiss. Wet and passionate. He gripped her hair and pulled her head closer to his and deepen his kiss. As much he could.

Yes, she was going insane and yes she knows that this is Sasuke, person who she tried to forget. But... but... this feels sooo good... and... well tomorrow morning no one will ever talk about this again and everything will be like before... well... almost.

" Sa-asuke...ah... this is so wrong..." she moaned in his ear, breathing deeply.

" Like I care." he answer her, pushing his hips into hers, making her moan.

" I think... ah... we have to... ah... stop here..." she murmur when his fingers were playing near to her panties.

" Not until I own you..." he answer her again, licking her collar bone.

" Damn you... bastard.. I told you... you will never... own me..."

But he just smirked and kissed her, pulling her even higher than she was. Her hands hugged him, deepen kiss. She was going insane, that primate need was leading her, her hands slide behind his back, scratching him, never having enough.

His hand finally slide under her pants, ripping them of. Soon she was almost naked in front of him, only her bra and panties cover from reviling everything in front of him. She knew her back will be in bruises and also covered with blood, but hell, she is a medic-nin and she will be all right tomorrow. The most important in that moment was Sasuke's hand between her legs, gently pressing his two fingers in her core, making her moan even louder (if that was even possible), her chest arching to his, pushing breast to him.

His free hand left her waist and cupped her right breast and with his mouth ripping bra away.His tongue licked her nipple, making her caught her breath.

He was smirking all the time, enjoying every second in entertaining him and her. With his fingers moved her panties to the side, and now with his own fingers feel her excitement and make him even more full of lust.

" Sakura..." he hoarsed in her ear, moving his lips near her ear. " You want me _that_ much?" he smirked.

She couldn't answer him, even she wanted to bit him back in a return she deepen her nails in his skin, slowly pulling down, make him arch his chest into hers, letting out deep growl.

It was like one to another were punishing each other. Sakura, because he was joking out of her, Sasuke because of her responses. He pushed his two fingers, who were waiting him to enter her, finally get that feeling he was (secretly) dreaming all the time, specially when he was getting in that part of life time, when his mind become more dirty and adult.

For her feeling was like she died and went in heaven. " Sasuke...ah-"

He wanted to rip his own pants down, but some distant chacra present destroyed all their game. He leaned to her and whispered in her ear. " Someone is coming..."

" I... I'll come, you baka..." she moaned.

" You dirty little thing... you really want me to push your brains out?" he smirked against her skin and let long and wet lick on her neck.

She moaned and throw her head back. " Sasuke..aah..."

But on her disappointment he pulled out his two fingers and lick them with smirk on his lips and without any words he put his hands around her waist and pick her up in bridal style. He jumped on tree and with Sakura in his arms activated his Sharingan. But there was a strong punch in his shoulder and he looked kunoichi in his arms. He found her looking in him with angry look in her eyes.

" What?" he snapped, but deep inside he knew exactly why she was angry.

" You are the champion in idiocy... now put me down.." she wanted to get away from him, but he just didn't let her go.

" You will stay here, with your lips shouted and wait until this Grass nin passed us by... and cover you..."

" I know, now put me down!" she cut him and stood on her own feet, covering her exposed body. She only glanced him with a angry look and turned around.

But he just smirked. She liked it and that's the reason why she is angry... if there wouldn't be this ninjas he would be already inside of her, trusting and feeling that warm of her. He looked at her, who was showing him her back. Oh, how he wanted to took her from behind...

Those ninjas were pretty closes, but there was no danger. If there would come to a fight, she would kill them both in two seconds. But what disturbed her the most was his gaze from behind. She knew he has dirty thoughts of her right now... but what about if she turn him even more... and then leave him unsatisfied... just like he left her. But it's not like that she loved it... it just felt... good... She smirked. This will be way too much fun.

So she turned around, having look in her eyes full of lust, turning slowly... first her head... than her shoulders... she let go her ruined shirt, letting it free. She looked him in his eyes, smirking. He had plaint expression on his face, but his eyes were burning in desire.

" Sasuke... kun..." she moaned. " ... will you... let me... unsatisfied after all?"

His eyes widen a bit when he heard her saying that and walking now on all the fours, like some kitty.

" ... but I was sooo close..." she purred. She pushed him back, make him fall on his but and climb between his parted legs on a tree.

He was speechless... it was like he is dreaming. Few moments she wanted to kill him... and now she is trying to... seduce him?

She rolled her hips lower, brushing into his, making his erection getting bigger. She let out small chuckle and looked right in his eyes. " ... did kitty eat your tongue?"

She is so enjoying doing this. He is getting turned on and she will tell him cruel truth at the point when he will be about to reach his peak.

Sasuke started to getting the situation and bit her trap. He smirked and grabbed her waist and pulled even closer to him face.

" Not even close..."

But what he did was something what she didn't suspect. He switch their positions and she was on her back, what took her advantage. But she didn't let him get this bet, so she switch it again. H was back on his back, surprised.

" Na-ah... sweety... let me have some fun..." she smirked and sit on his hips and rolled hers, making him growl. Her hands moved slowly under his shirt, but never undressed him. She was drawing circles on his lower part of his torso, near to his lap. She rubbed a bit more, a bit less, turning him on. She was so enjoying, looking him drowning in ecstasy, not knowing it won't last for long time.

" Now it's time you stop hiding your attention, Sakura-chan..." he suddenly he said in low voice.

She stopped as soon her said it to her and looked in his eyes. He know all along, that she is just trying to do what he did to her? Damn him.

He sit, and grabbed hers arms firmly. Her eyes widen, not knowing what he will do next. " I would be more than glad if we would do this here... but I will keep it for a bit more comfortable place..." he smirked.

" What? I never wanted to have a sex with you!" she snapped and ripped her arms from his grip.

But he didn't let her go. He grabbed for her waist , pulling in his erection, making her feel him. " Someday, you will sit her, all naked, sweaty... and we will have it rough..." he smirked.

" You're sick!! Let me go now!!" she snapped and jump on her feet, covering her breasts and jump away from him. She went back in her tent and she was fucking angry on herself. Because all this... make her turn on... she fucking want him in her... to fuck her... to have sex... to... make love... slowly, caring... she wants him...

Xxxxxxxxxx

She woke up after not much sleep she had. After all that Sasuke never entered the tent and she was sleeping alone. She turned around and around, but there was nothing, what belongs to Sasuke... he was in, but she didn't notice him? Did he...?

She jumped in the air and run through the tent, almost half naked. She almost ripped the zip on a tent and almost broke herself when she wanted get out of it. When she was finally out she saw him sitting in front of a tree, opposite the tent, with his eyes closed. He didn't run away. She let out loud relieved sigh and run through her hair with her hand.

" Nice panties."

She widen her eyes and turned to Uchiha, who had now his eyes opened. And she was really wearing just her black panties and tight black shirt. She blushed and hide herself behind a tent.

" Fucking perv, look away!!" she shouted on him, but he never moved his look... what he did was he stood up and slowly walked to her.

" Not that you are shy now... after last night..."

" ... there was nothing last night!!..." she cut his, shouting.

Now he was so close to her, that she could feel him. He was just an inch away from her and her breathing was getting heavier. She was looking in his eyes, waiting what will happen next.

" This is what you think... blossom..." he said and grinned.

She closed her eyes and waiting what will happen next, there were few moments, where she felt, something moving behind her, so opened her eyes and saw that he is just trying to get in a tent. She promised to herself she will kill him before they will finish this mission.

" I hate you." she snapped and grabbed her cloths she had took with her for an emergency and like a storm went to get dressed herself.

--

--

--

_**Well here it is another chapter, I hope you've enjoyed!!**_

_**Till next time, Arruin**_


	6. Chapter 6

_:_

_**I hate them... I hate them all!!!!**_

Sakura dressed up her pants on and pulled the zipper up with a fury.

Being frustrated first thing in the morning is really good motivation for the rest of the day. She really had no idea how she could even think to love him so deeply when she was younger! So naïve as she was there is no other thing to think of. Being in love with Uchiha it was real cold shower for her and now she has her eyes opened. He is an ass and this he will be for the rest of his life. That bitch, Karin or what is her name is perfect for him in many ways... like she is a total bitch, he is a first class idiot.

She took her shirt and tried to find the right holes. _' I hate you Tsunade-shisou!!'_

... and plus she is so sneaky, little, incapable whore!

She pulled her hair in a bun and walked back to their camp side, murmuring something to herself. Walking through the bushes she glanced if Sasuke was still at their camp. In that moment she really wanted he would escape and she would do the mission on her own, returning back home alone. But her wishes were just wishes. He was still there, his chacra still present. She let out a growl and passed the spot where the tent was once.

" We are leaving!" she snapped, grabbing her bag and passed sitting Uchiha.

" Not yet." he answered.

Sakura froze, turning her face to him. She was pissed and now he even wants to order her around, the one who is a _lower_ rank as she is?? The one, who suppose to listen the orders? Oh, no boy, this is not the way we will talk around here.

" Excuse me?" Sakura asked slowly and with a sour tone.

" We're staying." Sasuke repeated himself, now he stood up, his head was away from her face, which made her fucking angry. She was in a way to shout something at him or at least kick or punch him big time, but something disturbed her. A wave, wave of a strong chacra, three of them. So she turned to the way her enemies were coming, slowly slipping in the fighting position. She glanced Sasuke, who was standing passively, now turned to her with his side, still looking down.

_' Show off.'_ Sakura's inner snorted, making also Sakura smirked.

Group of ninjas were nearing closer after they sensed them, where Sasuke and Sakura were.

_' Great, just great... great start of the day.'_

She could hear them clearly and something, deep voice told her, that this won't be good. Nothing good... But hell no, she will leave someone get in her way while she is on a mission. _Hell_ no!! Knowing mister Uchiha won't move she rolled her eyes and came to a conclusion. She glanced Sasuke, who was standing there like some sort of a Greek statue... jackass.

Without any words or sweat she jumped in the tree crown, checking those three chacra one more time. They were about two hundred meters away, slowing down. But she knew those chacra, all of them. They weren't from Konoha, no, they were...

" Sasuke-kun!!!" she heard squeak, really close now and some male growling. Sakura's anger raised even higher and now she was on the peak of loosing all her moral limits and kill everyone. She lowered her chacra flow even more, than it was before, knowing that _Karin_ can sense her really quickly. And then she grinned when a perfect idea crossed her mind. She will give a lesson or two to that little bitch.

And soon after the squeak was heard, red headed woman appeared from bushes and after her, two more men, known as Suigetsu and Juugo. Sakura's body tensed and prepared. Just in few seconds, Karin will be flying... literally. And Sakura couldn't help herself but smirk.

" Sasuke-kun, I knew it was you!!" Karin squeaked with childish voice and start running to Sasuke, with her hands ready to embrace him.

Sakura clenched her fist harder and focused the chacra straight in her clenched fist. And with a deep breath she closed her eyes and after a second she opened them with ice expression, ready to strike. She stood up and within a moment she disappeared and showed up in front of running missing-nin. Red haired Karin reacted right away when she saw pink haired kunoichi standing in front of her, looking at her with a cold and killing expression. Karin's eyes twitched, when she recognised the pink haired young woman standing in front of her. She knew she met her somewhere, but something was now on her, that made her different.

" What do you want,_ pinky_??" she snapped, putting her hands on her hips.

" I'm asking myself the same question, _redhead_." she snapped back, with low, but irritated voice.

" Excuse me?" she asked her, like she didn't understand her right, but what Sakura did was raised her eye brow, saying nothing.

" Karin, Saku-..." Sasuke started, but he was cut when Sakura raised her hand to him, telling him to shut up.

" Uchiha, as far as I'm informed, I'm the team leader, so shut the fuck up!" but she never looked at him, not even glanced. Sasuke twitched on her statement and hell he wasn't happy to be cut off like that. His eyes narrowed and he clenched his fist and started walking to Sakura, who was showing her back to him. But hand on his chest, which hit him hard stopped him continuing. He looked the hand and realised that it was Sakura's clone, who stopped him.

" Stay right here, or else I will make sure you won't be able to walk for the rest of your fucking life." the clone threaten him, gripping the kunai with another hand, glaring at him. He just frowned and looked the real Sakura. He will lose his nerves because of her, soon enough.

" What's wrong with you, bitch? You're hurting Sasuke-kun!" Karin started yelling on Sakura and pointed her finger on Uchiha.

" He will be fine, _bitch_. Now tell me, why should I keep you all alive in first place?" Sakura asked her, rolling her kunai knife in her arm.

" Hey, look, babe..." Suigetsu cut in between, his hand raised, he moving closer to Sakura. " No need to be so harsh. You can kill this bitch, I don't mind, but show some mercy on me and you won't regret." Suigetsu winked to Sakura, now standing next to Karin.

" You piece of shit! I will kill you myself!!" Karin yelled on Suigetsu, who only showed his tongue to her.

Sakura was just watching those two in front of her, trying to figure out what the hell is on those three, supposed Sasuke's team. They were acting childish, at least this two and that the third. He was so passively, almost shy and scared of the situation. He looked the only sane around here. And then it hit her, the realisation that was hidden away from her, even it was in front of her for so long time. She smirked. _'Oh Sasuke, you weakling...'_

She turned her head slowly to the black haired man behind her, still smirking. Their gazes met, and for minutes no one moved it away, not even for a second. Sakura's smirk stayed and Sasuke's passive expression too. And then Sakura broke the silence, with a harsh tone.

" Your brother was right... you _are_ weak!" she said, knowing she hit him right there where it was forbidden area, but she continued with not even a little piece of fear to hurt him, or to pisses him off.

"... picking your team mates this way... it's rather pathetic."

" What? Are you fucking out of your mind? Why are you insulting Sas-...? Karin started.

" Why, why why, why... would you stop already?" Sakura shoot her with her piercing glance, making her shut up. " Have you ever asked yourself just why he had picked you for a team mate?"

" Well, this is simple..." she started with a proud voice, but the cold shower was already waiting for her.

" Because you're just like _me_ when I was in my young age, at the time the team 7 was formed." Sakura finished for her. And Karin's yawn just drop to the ground, looking like she couldn't believe what she just heard. "... We are both good with chacra. You can sense it really fast and I have the best control among former rookie 9 and I guess even in whole village. I guess you can see the familiarity between us. And that I don't mention the crush you have on Uchiha... almost the same I _had had_." she pointed the past tense and glanced Sasuke, who was staring at her with a warning glance. But she didn't stop...

" And after just 5 minutes of listening you two." and she pointed on Suigetsu. " Like I would listen Naruto in his early age. Loud and annoying." her gaze moved on Juugo, who was watching from distance, smirking. " And if I can get to conclusion... I bet he is just like Kakashi... always there to put things in order... I'm I right?" she ended her speech.

" That's enough Sakura." Sasuke finally raised his voice, which sounded dangerous and furious.

" What is it Sasuke-_kun._.. have I hurt your feelings?"

" I said, that was enough. I believe you and me have things to talk about... and I mean it now!"

Sakura looked over her shoulder. " And who are you to talk to me what I must or mustn't do? You're not in position to order me around."

" I give a damn if I'm in the position to order around or not, you've crossed the line long time ago!" he hissed, gripping hers clone arm, twisting in the way that made clone disappeared in a second. Sakura narrowed her eye brows in anger, looking Sasuke.

" Hey Sasuke... look I have no idea what's going on between you two, but we also need to talk." Suigetsu said to Sasuke, but Uchiha just glanced him, saying nothing.

" Sakura, come over here, we need to talk." Sasuke ordered Sakura and turned himself, started walking.

" Sasuke-kun, what about me??" Karin asked him with singing voice, looking over Sakura's arm. " Should I come too?" but Sasuke never answered to her.

Sakura was pissed. This mission was getting more and more ridiculous, not to mention full of tension. But there was no other way. They need to talk, she also wants to know what is going on. So she went after him, knowing there wasn't going to be a nice chat, full of flirting or nice talking. Maybe there will be blood too. She is open to all possible actions.

So kunoichi followed the missing-nin in to the forest and walked in the middle of the meadow. Her head was risen and step firm, there was no way she will got scared of this Uchiha... She stopped when she was two meters away from him, crossing her arms on her chest, looking in Sasuke's black eyes, full of coldness.

" I'm here... now, talk."

" What the fuck is wrong with you? You dare too much!" he started, with a hiss already in his voice.

" There is nothing wrong with me... the question is, what is wrong with you?" she snapped back.

" You're so hard to understand! When I was leaving you begged me to stay, you were almost crying when you saw me two years after that... and now you are like this?"

" Oh, just don't start this one! You know exactly what is wrong with me and you are playing dump? And I thought you are smart. Even Naruto would have figured out by now!"

Sasuke's body tensed when his friend was mentioned, but he defended himself. " C'mon, you and me are both shinobi! Feelings are forbidden in our world and you know that. I thought that you were smart to figure that out, when I was gone, your feelings are just a barrier! And if you can't overcome your own feelings, than you're not a true shinobi!"

" Yeah Sasuke, I guess you aren't true shinobi either, since you're ruled by your emotions too... and you have _no idea_ what I was forced to go through all those days and months! _I'm_ a woman and _I_ _have_ feelings! What you did to me that time... you had broken little girl's heart on small pieces, left her outside... And everyone thought I won't make it, that I'm not strong enough to get through this... but guess what! I did, when I realised that if I want to survive, to forget you is to become you!" Sakura yelled on him now. " I turned love into hate, and started hating everything about you and memories on you. But then after two years, when we met again I realised that I didn't hate you enough and I was back on the beginning."

Sasuke's expression never relaxed neither his body and Sakura continued. " And now when shisou assigned me this mission I started asking myself what I saw on you so long time... the first time you walked in the office my confidence dropped as soon I've heard about the mission, because I wasn't confident about myself and my feelings... but now... you're just a missing-nin who got a great chance to stay alive! But still I was wondering... why did you return in first place? To hurt everyone again?" she finished. Realising what she just said, she didn't feel guilty for saying all that. This was just a bit she has to tell him.

" Sakura..." Sasuke now started, moving closer to her, slowly. " ...now listen to me..." even Sakura didn't want to listen him, she rolled her eyes and just because of manners she listened.

" I have no intention to hurt anyone!..." his icily voice was like cutting daggers, his look dark.

" And you think I will believe this?!" Sakura cut him off, snorting.

" Fuck Sakura..." he ran his hand through his hair. "... why would I lie, if I have nothing to lie about? I've lived in a lie for eight years... my family is dead and I have nothing."

Sakura rolled her eyes. " You did have a family, even your real one was dead... team 7, Sasuke, team 7 was your family all the time. But you were just too blind to see this... Naruto, Kakashi... me... we all cared for you, wanted to help you... but what you did was ran away, thinking you will become stronger with that snake Orochimaru and then you formed your own team, which is almost the same as team 7... you never moved forward..." Sakura only then realised how close they are standing now, almost nose to nose. She blushed a bit and she moved away from him a bit.

" You don't know me or my purposes and you have no right to judge me this way!!" he shouted on her. " Yes I left Konoha to become stronger and to reach my goal, but things changed, a piece of a truth came out and I want to know everything! And for that I need to come back in Konoha!" he told her.

" And then what?" she shouted back, feeling her anger risen again. " Once when you will get the truth you're looking for you will leave again? You will kill everyone in Konoha or will you stay forever there, for what I doubt it?"

" You really want to know the plan I have?" he said with a low voice. " I will tell you, with details!" and before Sakura noticed she was trapped with his hand back to the tree. " _I will_ complete this mission and _I will_ be a shinobi of Konoha again. Then _I will_ found out who was the real murder of whole my family, including Itachi and then _I will_ kill them. And before I will do it I will find a wife and restore my clan."

" What are you talking about? I thought Itachi was the one who made a massacre..." Sakura was confused.

" Well, the truth is that he wasn't the one who was responsible!" he snapped, looking her right in her eyes.

" And you think you will find an answer in Konoha?" she snapped back.

" That's correct." he nodded.

" You're insane!"

" I guess so..."

" Let me go... Lie to someone else, not to me!" Sakura hissed and tried to get away from him.

" You will believe me and then you will realise you also lived in a lie!"

" Yeah, right!" she snorted. " Now if there is nothing else for you to lie, .go!"

" Sakura..." Sasuke whispered her name, ignoring her last comment and grabbed her wrist before she could escape him, pulled her closer to him. She bumped in his hard chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her small body. " Listen to me... you don't know the whole truth..." he whispered in her ear. " I also came back because of someone else, the one I care about... and I know you don't trust me anymore and I know... I know I don't deserve you..."

" Stop Sasuke, just stop..." Sakura stopped him, before she would do something that even she didn't know what and that scared her like hell. " Don't do this and leave me be... it's simple fact... you're not capable of showing any feelings and I'm just too fucked up to be near anyone like this... just... forget about me..."

" I can't... I can't forget something has been in me since I have no idea when... I never knew, never understood, but now, I do... I know it's you..." he whispered in her skin on her neck, trying to remember her scent.

" Sasuke, you just want a heir, not a wife... and I don't want this kind of relationship... just, stop it..." Sakura almost moaned, when she wanted to convince him to let her go.

" I won't... you don't know me..."

" You want a baby..." she whispered.

" With you..." he finished for her.

" Because of my chakra. You don't even want a baby, you want a shinobi with your kekkei genkai..."

He put his finger on her lips, lowering his head a bit. " Don't say that..."

" You don't care for anyone...." she almost whispered.

" Let me prove to you... let me prove that I care for you..." Sasuke turned her to face him and kissed her.

-

_' This is so wrong, so wrong! I must... I need to escape him! He is killing me, he tries to hurt me again!'_

Sakura squeezed her eyes tightly and let out killed shriek. His tongue was licking hers lower lip, asking her for the enter, but Sakura was only thinking how to escape him. She opened her mouth and his tongue was already on the way in her mouth, when she pressed her face closer to his just to bite him hard in his lip. Sasuke moved his face and body away from Sakura who was glaring at him.

" Don't do this ever again!" she yelled on him and moved slowly backward, still furious.

" You shouldn't bite people like this!" he pointed out, now licking his own blood away from his lower lip.

" You _shouldn't kiss_ people like _this_!" she blushed heavily.

" You are scared that I would do something, you couldn't deal with it?" he smirked and a drop of his blood came out, where Sakura bite him.

" No... I just don't make out with missing-nin's and traitors... I prefer loyal people." she used sarcasm and crossed her arms on her chest again.

" Hn."

" Now if you don't mind, now when we got clear around few things, let me finish my mission..." she ended their ''conversation'' and turned her back to Uchiha.

" You mean ours..." Sasuke corrected her.

" No, I don't mean ours, I mean mine... you just stay out of my way... or you can go with your team... I don't mind." Sakura turned her head, but Sasuke's hands were again around her. "Sasuke, let me go..."

" No I won't let you go... now when I'm so close having you." he smirked and pressed his lips on her cheek, smirking.

" You... no..." but she was just too speechless to say anything. Her eyes closed and she tried to concentrate herself, but fast beating of her heart and his hands didn't help a bit. She bit her lower lip, getting nervous. What to do now?

" But I will wait for you to come on your own to me... I know you will..." he smirked.

" I will never..." she started.

" Never say never Sakura..." he smirked and gave her a light kiss on her cheek and moved away from her.

" I hate you..." she repeated herself for the second time this morning and tried to control her blush on her cheeks. Chacra movement caught her attention and her head moved in the direction, where other three missing-nin's were. " Your team is coming for you..."

Sasuke send her a look, like he would be saying _' You're so funny love...' _what made Sakura a bit dizzy. She wasn't used of this side of Sasuke...

" Sasuke-kun, did this bitch did something to you?!" Karin showed herself up, running closer to them.

" Hn"

Karin stopped in front of Uchiha, glaring at Sakura, who glared her back. Suigetsu and Jugo showed up right behind her. " Damn it you bitch, one more time you punch me like this and I swear I will rip your throat on two." Suigetsu growled and hold his hand on his eyes, the tall one was quiet, looking Sasuke.

" Suigetsu..." Sasuke called his team mate's name. " What are you three doing here?"

" We were on the way back, when that bitch sensed your chakra, so _she_ decided to stop by!" he growled and drank out of his bottle. " I hope you have a plan how to get ride of a bitch... she will kill me one of this days... once she gave me some sort of a drink and I was all weird acting... damn she got lucky not to fuck her till she passed out... I had no idea what I was doing that night... and I don't want to know either... but now when she found you, I guess she won't let you go after that night when you left."

" That's right Sasuke-kun, fish face is finally saying something smart! I won't let you go!" she smiled and jumped on him, hugging him.

" Fuck Karin..." Sasuke cursed and get ride of Karin, who was like glued on him. " Let me go."

"Aww, Sasuke-kun... c'mon lets cuddle a bit longer! I haven't seen you for so long time!"

" Sorry to interrupt this family reunion, but I have to inform you that Uchiha Sasuke is a shinobi of Konoha as I am and you three are missing-nin's... so this means we have to act as the codex is saying..." Sakura interrupted, making sure they wouldn't forget her.

" Oh, shut it pinky!" Karin snapped and tried to hug Sasuke, but before she could touch her big love again she got a strong punch in her stomach, making her fly. So the idea of flying Karin is even better and Sakura imagined it.

Red headed girl landed few meters away from the group, her body hit hard the solid ground. " What about starting with you?" Sakura asked when she straighten her pose after a punch she gave it to her.

" Sakura, I think we can end this conversation without smashing anyone's face!" Sasuke warned.

" She started with the pinky thing." she said plainly. " I think you three should leave in a second, before I change my mind and kill you all... let's forget we've met and everyone will be happy, 'kay?" she smiled a fake smile to Suigetsu and Jugo.

" I guess, but.." Suigetsu started but Sakura shut him up.

" Then it's a deal! I'm leaving Sasuke with you and you three will just forget you've met me! Have a nice life!" she called out and started walking away from unwanted guests.

" Sakura-..." Sasuke called his team mate.

" You're free to go with them, as I said, but then better for you to stay out of Konoha. But I wish you good life and be well!" she said, never stopping walking away, on one way indifferent what he does, but on the other she wondered what he will do.

"..."

-

_' As I thought. He was, is and will stay a missing-nin.'_ she said to herself, one when she grabbed her bag and walked in the direction where one team is waiting for her. She looked up in the sky and she wasn't really happy with all those grey clouds above her head. But she decided she has to keep on walking, without stopping. Sooner as she reached the destination, better will be.

So she was walking through the woods, avoiding main streets and any ninja's. Better to keep profile low, than showing off. After all she is walking through a land, where they are not really friendly with Leaf ninjas...

And her thoughts jump on Sasuke and all this mission. She knew this won't have a happy ending. When it's Sasuke in the story, there is _no_ happy ending. _' Better for me to figure out what write in a report... Tsunade won't buy some lousy lies..'_

She was walking down, through the woods, when something strange stopped her. She paused and checked the chakra flow around here, but what she only found was faint, which could be anything... or anyone. Shinobi's are capable to lower their chakra on that level, that it could be anything, maybe a rabbit, fox or any other animal. She shaken her head and continue her way. Black figure moved slowly from behind the tree and look where is she going. If it's the right time it's now. She is on her own, no one with her.

So this figure moved slowly, trying to make as little noise as he could and jumped forward, closer to her. She was walking slowly, with her head down. He checked her one more time and jumped again, now in front of her, but hidden behind the bushes. Any second, she will be trapped and she won't have a chance to run away...

Sakura turned her head around, to see if maybe Sasuke is following. Maybe she made a mistake, leaving him behind... maybe it was selfish act, for taking away from him only reason to come back in Konoha... she took him away from Naruto too. She sighed. _' Maybe I should turn around...'_

But before she could turn or do anything else strong hand wrapped around her neck and crushed her against a nearby tree.

" Found you!"

-

" Found you!"

" What the fuck... " she breathed out, while she was trying to get off her captivators hands.

" What is this attitude of yours? So dirty words from so sweet lips..." voice huskily said in her ear, brushing lips against it.

She knew that voice, oh yeah, she did. In passed few days she heard it so many times in every intonation, human can only imagine.

" Damn you Uchiha, let me go!" she hissed and snapped his hands away from her neck. But on the other hand, she was happy that it was him.

He removed his hand away from her neck, but didn't remove his hands away from her. His hands now rested on each side of her pink head, lowered to her ear. " Why are you keep on running away from me?"

" Shut up!" she murmured and tried to push him away.

" Sakura, I though you understood what I was telling you... I am going to finish this mission and return in Konoha..."

" Well, the last part is up to me. It's my decision if you will live or die..." she smirked.

" Are you capable to say, _kill him_?" he asked her.

" Yes." she answered.

" Is that so?" he asked with a low voice and moved away from her, looking her straight in her eyes.

" That is correct." she nodded.

" We will see..." he smirked and started moving forward, leaving her behind.

She was pissed, at least she thought so. She was pissed because he was doubting in her... but she was happy too... because he showed up on his own and left his team behind... wait, what? Where is his team anyway?? " Where are your team mates?" she shouted behind him.

He shuddered with his shoulders, but said nothing. Sakura narrowed her forehead and cursed under her breath. Yeah, maybe she is happy that he came back on his own, but he will eat all her nerves before this mission will end. So she ran behind him, catching black haired man. Together they went through the woods, side by side, not knowing a lot of themselves, but having one thing in common. The mission which will turn their lives up side down.

-

-

Ahh... yeah, finally is here... damn it took me quite long time... I know...*sigh*...it is for all of you who were waiting for me to move my lazy ass and update this fic... even... I don't really like this chapter...X/

And I have a special thanks to add... I thank you all who are reading this fic, 'cuz this means a lot to me! I will try to write as fast as I can, but I don't promise nothing--- ^o^

Take care! Arruin.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

**Without barriers**

_Hokage-sama,_

_as I got an order from you, I'm sending you team's weekly report! Our mission went well, until yesterday, when three missing-nin's found us and it showed up that those three ninja's were actually Uchiha Sasuke's team mates. There were no problems with communication, but there were some other 'problems', but we solved them in a diplomatic way. Because we wanted to continue our way to our target, I let Uchiha Sasuke to solve this problem, in order to see if he is still prepared to become part of Konoha again. I was sceptic about everything, but I was surprised, when he showed up, ready to do his mission. After that I got informations about everything he was talking with them. _

_Those missing-nin's are travelling around, looking for a place to hide and live. They have no intention to harm anyone or planing any assassins. They wanted that Sasuke went with them, but he refused and send them forward, ordering them not to follow him and me._

_As for team spirit, we have troubles with communication and taking orders, specially him, but for sake of mission we are taking compromises and somehow dealing with each other. I will not go in details on this part. I am waiting for your further orders if there will be any!  
_

_Haruno Sakura-_

Sakura looked up from her letter was finished writing and looked out of the window in her room. So after the unwanted guests they met, Sasuke made his decision, that he will do the mission to the end. She was sceptical about his decision and still didn't believe him, but he promised, that he will 'try' to follow her orders until the mission is finished.

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes. It's really hard for her to be close to Sasuke, but she must think on Naruto and his feelings too, because he lived last years just for Sasuke's return back. And maybe she became cold, but she isn't capable to hurt her best friend and brother, she can be so cold just for Sasuke. It was already sunset and she was ready to go out and buy some food for herself, but a knock interrupted her thinking and because of his chacra she knew who was. She frowned and stood up from her bed.

She opened the doors and found Sasuke standing there, looking her passively. " What?"

" Food." was only thing he said and pushed box full of food to her. Sakura took that box in her hands, surprised and when she looked up to say something he was already gone. _' Well, that was strange...'_

She closed the doors and sit again on the bed and opened the box slowly. It was pretty heavy just for her and... she pushed herself to look inside and found all her favourite dishes. Tears just came in her eyes, even she didn't want them... it was just... that he still remembers all her favourite dishes... but this still doesn't change her opinion about him, being an asshole... not wanting the food go wasted she picked up chopsticks and happily pick up first dish, tempura. But the smile faded from her face, when she remembered on Sasuke... He _did_ bring her a dinner and she suppose to be angry on him, but... she isn't so heartless after all. Deciding she will just go there, but not now, well, because she doesn't to look like...you know... she will wait for 10 more minutes, then go there and share this too big dinner and then agin go straight in this room again. No problem.

So she stood up after 10 minutes and looked herself up into the mirror. Her hair were in a mess, so she corrected them in a way she was a bit happy with them. Then she took a box and exited her room. Taking few deep breaths she stopped in front of Sasuke's doors and knocked. And there was a silence... more silence...

She waited for few moments and she wanted to turned on her heels and went back in her room, thinking he is already in a bed, when the door knob turned and the doors opened. Sakura turned her head and found there something she didn't except._' Oh no, not again!?'_ Topless Sasuke... just in a rob around his waist... and damn hot wet black hair. _' Why does this keep on repeating??!'_ Sakura mentally snapped herself to come back on the solid ground and shocked her head, just to get to herself.

" It's too much for me... I guess this wasn't just for me..." she said so quickly, that it sound that she wanted to go away as soon as possible. " ... so can we share it?..."

Sasuke looked the box and than Sakura. " Hn." and opened the doors widely and moved away form them, heading in the bathroom. So Sakura took this as invitation in and she entered, closing the doors behind.

She took a sit on the end of the bed and unwrapped the box, pulled out everything. Sasuke soon showed himself, now all dressed, only his white shirt was unzipped and Sakura had to make herself not to look that hot muscular body. He sat down and picked up his own chopsticks and opened one of the boxes. Sakura glanced him from time to time, but didn't dare to say anything. Well yeah, she is angry on him and he won't go through without a punish, but he must eat. And like she said, she will go right away when they will finish. She will, right?

So she glanced him again and when she saw he didn't look her and slowly eat his rice she throw her chopsticks down, made Sasuke looked up in her.

" I want to talk about that what you said... about Konoha being guilty...." Sakura started, crossing her arms on her chest.

" There is nothing to talk about... at least not yet." Sasuke answered and returned to his rice. That made Sakura drop her yawn, not believing what she heard. Well that was new. Last time he wanted to talk and now he says there is nothing to talk about? What the hell is wrong with this guy anyway??!

" You're blaming the ones who are the most respectful people in Konoha and now you just don't feel like talking? You know this might influence on my judgement... so start talking..." she leaned closer to him, telling him with hers eyes she didn't joke. " In this millennium, if it's possible."

Sasuke just looked again and his eyes were still expressionless and cold. He was just to passively for... anything and... that made Sakura pissed. When he will start talk?

" Hn."

Sakura threw her hands in the air, surrendering, he is just too stubborn and as much as she did learn from years when they were still in the same team, that there is nothing what it could make him talk. It's just so stressful. He is here, he came back alone and now when she discovered the truth everything is a mess. She don't understand a thing how the world is turning around her right now, neither in which direction. And what she did afraid the most was that this is just a cruel dream, which will end any time. That she will woke up now and found herself in her room, alone and the tears would be running alone.

So what to do now?

" I'm going in my room..." she whispered and pushed herself off the bed. She expected he would stop her, but nothing happened... he didn't grab her hand, nor called her name. She felt something heavy in her chest, pushing in all directions, made her wanting to scream, scream out loud. Slowly she moved herself to the doors and she paused at the doors. She wanted to do so many things, but at the end she grabbed the door knob and left him alone. That was the best thing to do. Just go separate way, taking care just for yourself.

-

Pink haired kunoichi laid on her bed, her hair wet and body exhausted. Her eyelids were heavy and there wasn't a minute when she fell asleep, letting out a sigh and her breathing slowed. Light breeze played with curtains and cold air made her body shiver. And as the wind played with trees, shadows played and changed on her ivory skin. Moon light was shining on her, made her face look peaceful, even in her head was a storm of emotions.

One more shadows showed in her room and it was shadow of a male body. He was standing on the balcony, looking in, searching for her. As he was standing there, Sakura moved and now she was lying on her back, her head turned to her secret viewer, her palms turned upside, next to her head. Many minutes passed, when the unfamiliar man made next movement and stepped in the room. His step was light and silent, like he would be walking in the air. Sakura murmured something when he was standing next to the bed.

The male slowly put his knee on the bed, making the bed slowly lowering under extra weight. Female didn't react and slept without waking up, now sighing and parted her lips a bit. Now male put his another knee on and once when he was kneeling on the bed, he lowered his head to Sakura's sleeping, looking her closely. She had really a peaceful face when she was sleeping... so pure. So he lowered his head even more and his lips were now just an inch away from hers, their breathing mixing.

One more minute passed and he stayed like that, no movement at all. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply and then he lowered his head even more and their lips met, again. It was just a small kiss, but that was what he wanted, nothing more. _" Goodbye Sakura... I'm sorry..."_ And with that he disappeared from the room, leaving her sleep.

-

It was like something shocked her and she jumped, widely awake. Her heart almost jumped out of her chest and breathing was uncontrollable. She put her hand on her chest and looked at the clock. It was 8.23 am. She noticed she was crying and a pillow was wet too. The dreams were so real, too real for being just a dream. Did Sasuke really leave? Did he came in the room last night to say goodbye... again? She jumped out of her bed and rushed through the doors, knocking on the neighbour's, on Sasuke's doors. But he didn't open and she became even more nervous, her body trembling on cold hallway, covered with only her baggy shirt and short pants.

She knocked on the doors one more time, this time even more heavily. _' Damn it Sasuke... better for you to be inside...'_ and cursed those tears, which rolled down her cheeks again. There was no more patience in pink haired kunoichi, so she was on her way to broke in his room, when the doors _finally_ opened.

" What do you want?" he growled with his eyes half opened.

" Sasuke." she left relieved sigh and jumped around his neck, hugging him. " So it wasn't true. You're still here..." she sobbed in his chest.

" I... I don't understand... where should I go?" he really wasn't a morning person.

" Oh..." she realised what she was doing and moved away from him, blushing heavily. "... I ... had this dream... it's nothing really... I guess I'm not yet awake. Sorry..." she babbled, moving with small steps away from him.

" What did you dream?" he asked me, with his eyes closed and his hand ran through his hair.

" Sorry?" she widely opened her eyes, not sure what she heard.

" You made me woke up now it's only fair to tell me, don't you think so?" he said with plain face. she didn't see Sasuke this way. He was never interested in her or hers dreams. Maybe he is still asleep...

" I don't fell like talking about it..." she blushed, covering herself, noticing, he was looking her bare legs.

" Well I don't like being pulled out of my bed so early." he retorted, lifting his eyebrow.

" I'm in the middle of a hallway!" I raised my voice, looking around me if some pervert was looking her ass, which was covered with only very small pants.

" Well then..." he pushed the doors widely " Come in." he said with a smirk on his face.

I looked inside of his room, which was dark and well his body was disturbing. Really disturbing. He didn't wear any shirt, so his perfect muscular torso was exposed with all glory and his baggy pants didn't help at all. They were low, really low, low... she had to took a deep breath or too to calm her speed racing heart and deciding to enter or not. Well if she ran in her room and keep the distance for the rest of this god damned mission everyone will be happy and safe... but she would be a true idiot for not entering his room...

So she made a step, entering in the dark room, passing smirking Greek God, not quite really sure what to except. So she was in the room and Sasuke closed quietly the doors behind her. She gulped hard and took few more steps and stopped at the end of his messy bed. He passed her, brushed his hand against hers while doing that.

" Come." he said and laid in his bed. Sakura's yawn fell down to her feet, stepping back to the doors.

" W-what?" she choked out.

" Don't be a pervert." he said and pushed one of his arm behind his head, covering himself up to half of his torso. " I won't do anything to you, Sakura... I just don't feel like to sit, that's all."

" But..." she tried to protest, but one glare form his side was enough to shut her up and slowly she slipped in his bed, trying to keep a distance.

" Now tell me about your dreams." he said and turned his head to her, looking her with his deep black eyes. Sakura already felt how her legs are getting softer and softer. She pulled sheet to her chin, now turning her head to him too.

" And who do you think you are, a psychotherapist?!" Sakura snorted.

" Talk." he said like he didn't hear the last comment of hers.

" Wait a minute. You want me to tell you my dreams and I have no idea what you've been doing this last six years." she gained a little of her attitude back.

" We're not here because of me." he tried not to talk about himself.

" Of course we are, you baka!! Why do you think we are here on this mission??" she snapped, glaring him.

" Hn."

" And plus... I have no idea with who I'm lying in this bed right now! One day you are fucking cold, other day you are cuddly type and now you want to discussed about my bad dreams? Seriously I have no idea who are you..." she said with a tone of her voice, which was almost sounded as laughing.

" I had troubles I had to took care off..." he confessed and she guessed also apologised... but that was just her thinking. And then something crossed her mind, something useful and good.

" Well that isn't my problem, but I have an idea, how to improve our team spirit!" she said happily.

" With what?" he asked with sleepy voice.

She grinned. " You will see... so... now, Uchiha Sasuke, let's begin on the beginning. And corporate!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked up to the ceiling. " Hi, nice to meet you, my name is Haruno Sakura!" he heard her say, which surprised him. He looked her again with disbelieve and found her fragile hand in front of his face, waiting to her except.

" What the-..." he started, but she stopped him.

" Corporate!! Now, where were we? Oh, I know... you still didn't shake my hand and introduce yourself!" she said in the way he couldn't say no to her. Not to her.

" Uchiha Sasuke." he said, but he had no intention to shake her hand, but it was she who pulled his hand and shake it.

" Nice to meet you..." she smiled.

" Is this really necessary?" he growled.

" You wanted me in your bed..." she pushed her sheet a bit lower. " And I want to know my team mate."

" You know me Sakura, we've been in the same team..." he growled.

" We were, but already then you've been an ass!"

Sasuke turned his head to her, to find her lying on her side, arm under her head. She was smiling to him with a small smile, but still waiting for him. " I was training..."

" Is that all you've been doing? Geez, you really are boring!" pink kunoichi giggled.

" I would continue, but you keep on jumping in my word!" Sasuke icily said.

" Oh, I'm truly sorry for this Uchiha-sama! I will keep in my mind not to do this again!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes on her tone of talking and moved his gaze away from her again, looking straight in the ceiling. " I was training, studying, killing, searching. I've became strong with snake's help, but I wanted more. I needed to prove to myself I can kill someone stronger than me... so I killed Orochimaru after all those years with him and went on my own. So I picked up my own team and all of them helped me to find my brother. It took us time and a lots of nerves, he was sneaking around before we could reached the destination..." he paused for minutes, but Sakura decided to be quiet and let him do the talking.

" But we found him..." it was a sadness in his voice, low tone. "... and then we started to fight. He really earned the tittle of a prodigy in our family. His movements and techniques... but that weakened him and I've won..." he stopped talking and Sakura could see how his facial movements changed, tighten.

" And what he said right before he passed away... that made me realised something I've never saw before..."

And because he stopped again, pink kunoichi just couldn't help herself than to ask. " What?"

_"_Once he said_... Shinobi are hated by others so it's no surprise... that is what happens when you're skilled. Power causes you to become isolated and arrogant in the beginning, you only aim for what you dream of. It's just that we are unique siblings. I'm the barrier you must overcome so you and I will continue to exist together. Even you hate me. That's what a big brother is..._ He loved me all along... I connected all the moments in the time when the massacre happened... he truly loved me and with this hatred I had in me... he just wanted to make me strong, when he won't be able to protect me... but he is gone now..." he ended.

Sakura couldn't help herself not to cry, the truth about Uchiha Itachi was a real surprise... his brother loved him so much that he became a missing-nin in order to make Sasuke strong, to overcome him. She never understood what a brother or sister bond looks like, but now she realised how strong this bonds are. Bond between friends is weak, comparing to this. Sharing the same family, life, blood, destiny. Being the oldest in the family it way more responsible that a person could imagine...

" Why are you crying?" Sasuke interrupted her thoughts.

" Oh... I'm so sorry Sasuke!" she said. Without thinking twice she pushed herself closer to him and wrapped her hand around his torso, putting her head between his neck and shoulder, sobbing.

" We are shinobi Sakura... it's just another ninja who died..." he whispered.

" How can you say that!" she raised her head, glaring at him. " He was your older brother, he cared for you, loved you!"

" I hated him longer than I loved him. He would wanted not to grief for him anyway." he added, brushing tears away from her cheeks. " And stop crying... it doesn't fit you!"

" Shut it!" she said and punched him in his side chest. " It's your fault telling me this! You know I'm very sentimental when it comes to this!"

" Women..." he said Shika-style and put his hand on her shoulder, brushing it with his thumb and asked her after few moments, after she whipped her tears. " Why don't you believe me, that... I want you?"

Sakura's blurry eyes shoot widen, her breath stopped. " You know why..." she whispered and moved herself away form him on safe distance, but he followed her, stopping her with wrapping his arm around her waist.

" No, tell me, why... do you really hate me?" he asked, pulling her in his chest.

" I..." damn it where did he catch her! What should she answered... she hated to lie and she didn't want to tell the truth... " I... I... don't hate you..." she finally said it.

" And why don't you believe me I want you?" he continue.

" Because..." she cried out with a tone of torture. " Don't torture me anymore..."

" Not until you answer me, it's your turn to answer!" he pointed out.

" Because it's too good to be true, ok, you happy? Now let me go! I want to go sleep!" she said angrily, but before she could noticed, she was lying under Sasuke's hard and hot body. " What the-..." but she was shut up on traditional way, with a God damnit hot kiss.

And the kiss went on and on. Sakura closed her eyes, sighing in his mouths. His lips were so soft and warm and only now she realised how good feels when they kiss. His black strands tickled her, when he was moving his head while deepening the kiss. He slowly opened his mouths and let his tongue out, slowly brushing against her pink lips. She sighed again, slowly and unsecured opened her mouths, letting him forward. He brushed against her teeth, wanting to meet her tongue, tasting her.

Not realising, she put her hands around his neck, pulling him closer, feeling him closer. Shyly she touched his tongue with her own, making him want more. He encouraged her once, twice, until she was returning him with the same eager. He put his hands slowly and tenderly on her hips, touching her side of a belly, her torso. He was more than happy to feel her excitement in her kiss, when she became even more enthusiastic about it. But air was important too, even he would prefer kissing her. So he pulled away, enough to broke the kiss. He looked kunoichi lying under him, her cheeks were brightly red, green orbs blurry and half opened. She was breathing deeply and hard, when she moved her hands up in his hair, slowly moving up and down, here and there. Lightly and hard. It made him close his eyes, sighing and took a deep breath.

It felt so good, this little gesture. He opened his eyes again, to find her with closed eyes, her face relaxed. It's a shame she doesn't believe him...

" Sasuke..." she whispered, slowly opened her eyes. " Kiss me again..."

He smirked, almost smiled when he saw her puppy eyes mixed with a desire. She is one of a kind...

" As you wish, boss!" he mocked and smirking kissed her on her cheek, nose, forehead.

" Not there... baka!" she hissed sweetly.

" Eager are we?" he smirked and kissed her once, twice. She tried to capture his lips, but he teased her with moving his lips away, making her grunting in annoyance.

So he moved on her yawn, kissing her there, slowly, tenderly. She moved her head back, letting him more access to her yawn. He was more than just a happy man, so he continue kissing her on her neck, making her moan for the first time. He kissed a place where her vein is and suck it twice, making her fingers tighten around his hair. Kiss here and there, moaning was great thing to listen and it was symphony for his body... literally. If morning wood wasn't enough, her moaning wasn't helping... at all.

But deciding between his little morning wood and Sakura's moaning... you don't need to guess twice which he decided to take. So he was kissing her on her neck, but he wanted to go lower. And he stopped. It wouldn't be right if he would took opportunity... or it would be? Sakura reacted on his sudden stop and looked him in his eyes. " Is something wrong? Why did you stop?"

" I think we should stop here..." he said, but not happy with it... at all.

" ...."

Maybe she will thought he doesn't want her? Did he just offended her?

" You gotta be kidding me?!" she raised her voice. He raised his head, way more happy than he could be in that moment. And he kissed her on her lips, letting her know she won't regret... so he slowly moved his hands on her breasts, give her nice squeeze, enough for her to gasp. But her shirt was on the way... but what made him more than excited was the fact, that it was just her T-shirt between his hand and her flesh. No bra, no barriers. She moaned and closed her eyes. Her hands moved away from his head, next to hers. She was more than just hot in that position. Her cheeks were red, lips sweet... he reached hem of her shirt and slowly pushed it up. Skin soft and warm even more, than he could even imagine.

" Sakura..." he called her name in a whisper.

" Please Sasuke..." she moaned with a hoarse voice.

So he lifted her shirt up to under her breasts, her belly was exposed to cold air and she was shivering when his breath was touching her skin. He closed his eyes and slowly here and there touched or brushed her skin. Sakura was trying to keep her sanity, grabbing sheets, breathing hard. What is this man is doing to her, every touch is making her feel like she is flying and in the same way she is falling down. And how could she be angry on him, while he is making her feel so good? And then he kissed her on her belly button, allowing his tongue to taste her skin for the first time. It was like a mixture of salty sweat and blueberries. There was low moan coming out of her throat, her body arching up to his.

His hands brushed up from her hips up to the hem of her shirt. He pulled himself higher, letting half of his weight between her legs. So brushed his lips from her belly up to her breasts, but paused before he lifted her shirt and exposed her to him. He looked up to her, looking for her eyes and he found them. They were even darker green as she has and they were full of lust and wanting more. It was more than obvious that she _was_ in lust... So he pushed shirt and her breasts with hard nipples were exposed to him, she let out a sigh and put her legs around Sasuke's hips, pulling him even closer to her.

So he lowered his head and brushed his lips around her left nipple, mouth opened, his breath was hot and made her nipple even more react. She ran her hands down his back, slowly up and down, arching her body closer to him, moaning and sighing in the same time. Their movements were slow and it was like time would move slower. So he pushed his tongue out, teasing her with licking her harden nipple around here and there but all this slow movement drove her crazy, she wanted more and more, hard maybe rough.

" Don't tease me..." she said, sighing. " it's torturing..."

Sasuke raised his head, looking her with his expression, which was also full of desire and lust. So he brought himself even higher, brushing his erection against her core, make he arch again and moan. " You want... rough?" he asked her, while licking her ear shell.

" Ah!..." she moaned loudly, when his hand reached her hot core.

" Just tell me something..." he started. " Have you ever do this before?"

She was quiet and she blushed hard. Well, the truth is, that...

" If you don't tell me, we will found out this or other way..." he brushed his lips against her neck.

" N-no..." she breathed.

" What was that?" he made his way by her panties, touching her for the first time... there...

" I haven't do this... I haven't had sex before..." she told him, breathing hard.

" Hm..." he said and put her nipple in his mouth, sucked softly, hard and then again softly. She moaned louder.

And there was no more words, because no one found any to say. Sasuke gave her breasts the same attention as he gave to her lips, neck, to all her body. Her moaning were getting louder and heavier, each movement drove her crazier. Their bodies became all sweaty and sweaty. There was almost no air conditioning in the room and after long foreplay Sasuke raised on his hands.

Sakura looked him with blurry eyes, wondering what is he going to do. She saw that his once dry and messy hair were now even messier and they were all damp. She betted with herself that he can't look any better. But the sight she had from under him was unbelievable. His perfect body was all muscular, but not in that disgusting way, when you see all veins and they look almost like dressed in a costume. No.... Sasuke had his body good shaped because of his trainings during those years. It was really a sight to see. But then she was something what made her narrow her eyebrows and say. " Why are you still wearing your pants?" her voice was husky and dry. It was obvious that in that time, those days aren't where they should be. There isn't too much place. So she sat on bed, mad him to kneel in front of her, when she decided to make him more comfortable.

He ran his fingers in her hair, pulling her in a lustful kiss. She reacted without any thinking and forgot about those pants. She put her hands on his chest, running down his torso. And she realised that she died and went in heaven. Soon after that he released her head and next grabbed her bottom, hard. It made her squeak and next thing she remembered she was sitting on his lap, facing him. Oh, so this is the way they will do it... fine with her.

" Your pants... are still on..." she protested and sucked his neck, making him groan.

" Raise yourself..." he ordered with a hoarse voice.

So she listened what he told her and keep her eyes on his pants. And once when he pulled them down, she couldn't be more happy? Frightened? Lustful? Well, even she had no idea what she felt in that moment, but she wanted to touch him, feel him... one or another way. So she reached her hand down and her small hand met Sasuke's hard member. He throw his head back, groaning, his breathing increasing. Her fingers went around his member and she pulled up and down, just to see his reaction. And it was like she expected. He caught his breath and moaned. So she repeated, more than just once, every time her movements quicker and more secure.

And Sasuke, well he was somewhere on cloud number 9. But if she will continue doing this... he looked her, but what he found was only one more turn on for him. Her innocent expression was mixing with her red cheeks, sweaty skin and damp hair. Maybe it's time for her to stop that, unless she doesn't want him to be inside of her. She raised her head and looked him in his eyes. And smiled.

" Does it feel good?" she asked, kissed me on his lips.

" You have on idea how... but better for you..." he paused, when she pulled up once more " to stop... I won't be able to keep any longer..."

" But it's so fun.." she purred in his ear and leaned her sweaty body into his, pushing her hips in his. Only then he realised that she was still wearing her white panties on, so he decided to have fun on his own too.

" You have your panties still on..."

" So take them off.. Sa-su-ke- kun..." she purred again and pushed away from him and fall down and landed on her back, with her legs opened, her hands were on her breasts and there... she looked like innocence little girl... dirty one... so he leaned closer, enough to found hem of panties and then he slowly started to pull them towards him. And here core was slowly revealed. For him there was nothing more beautiful than girl, lying under him. She had everything he ever wanted. Once when the last barrier was taken away he took his time and examine her body. Her curves and her proportions... everything perfect.

And then his gaze moved to her core and something drove him to lower his head and taste her. Once when Sakura saw him what he had in his plan she freaked out. He isn't going to kiss... lick or whatever there? Will he?? I mean... noo... it's dirty and... and... " Ahh!!!!!!"

... and it feels like the best damn thing!... his tongue was licking her moisture away and sending her the most incredible feelings through her body. He was licking, sucking and god knows what else... she couldn't think clearly... she was officially in front of heaven's doors.

" Sasuke... inside... now!" she ordered him with high voice, moaning after that.

" Chambermaid!" strong female voice interrupted their little game with a hard knock on the doors.

Sakura opened her eyes with a alarming expression, but Sasuke just turned his head towards door and sighed. He pushed his body up and made new hand signs and one more Sasuke appeared. His close went to the doors and he opened them. The real Sasuke leaned towards Sakura and put his hand on hers mouth and kissing her neck, rubbing his member towards her core, dipping into her. Sakura opened her eyes widely, trying to protest, since chambermaid was still in front of the doors and his clone is talking something with her. Is he crazy? She was fighting loud moan, when she felt him brushing around her wet core.

And he pushed in, slowly and steadily entering in her. She grabbed his hair and make him groan once she made a fist in his black damp hair. They are making love... having sex, while chambermaid is on the doors... yeah... He pulled out and he pushed in again, making her arched towards him. Sakura felt this discomfort in her lower part, while he was moving out and in. She was on the edge of crying but Sasuke suddenly stopped and moved his hand away, away from her lips.

His gaze was watching hers and when they met he watched her how she was on fire and in the same way in pain. He wanted to make this as comfortable for her as it was possible even it was tearing him apart from inside. He cupped her cheek and kissed her lips sweetly and slowly pushed his lips towards hers, entering her again. She gasped and closed her eyes again and even there was this tiny discomfort, this pleasure everyone are talking about started to come upon her, knot in her abdomen started to tight.

-

His hands couldn't hold his weight anymore and he fall on pillow next to her head, his body half covering her body. They both were breathing heavily and their bodies were still like on fire, sweaty and hot. Their first time together was behind them, both satisfied but tired. She raised her hand lazily on top of his back, brushing one of her legs against his hips. Sasuke turned his head, now facing Sakura and with half opened eyes looked in hers closed. Who would have thought they would end like this. Few days ago she tried to kill him and he had similar plan for her too and here they are now lying. Together. Sasuke managed to got his energy together and roll over next to her side, pulling her in his embrace. He was lying on his side, Sakura on her back, sighing slowly.

" That... was amazing..." she breathed after moments of silence.

" Hn..." he replied slowly, putting his hand around her belly, holding her protectively.

" Wouldn't mind for repetition..." she whispered again, opening her eyes with blurry expression.

Sasuke could help himself not to chuckle and smirk. " Yeah..."

" Hey Sasuke..." Sakura asked soon after. Sasuke raised his eyebrow, letting her know that he is listening. " What is your favourite colour?"

" Red, why?" he asked sleepily.

" Oh, nothing... I was just wondering..." she answered, cuddled closer to his warm body.

" Yours?" he asked back, what surprised Sakura, but she just answered. " Green, why?"

" Oh, nothing... I was just wondering..." he chuckled and kissed her forehead. Together they fall asleep in tight embrace of each other, not caring what tomorrow will bring.

-

-

_Hi guys, yeah surprise!! Finally they made some improvement on their relationship and sealed it on really 'original' way. Wait until next chapter will be updated!_

_Till next time, Arruin._


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter VIII:_

**After the night**

She was lying happily in a bed, temperature right good and feeling in her abdomen more than just good. It was indescribable. Something between warm and relaxed. She let out a deep sigh, something between moan and sigh actually. She opened her eyes and sun light was shining through curtains. How long she had slept she had no idea, but it felt just great. So she rolled herself on her other hip, to face handsome man lying behind her. She put her sweetest smile on her face, just for him, but what she found there was no drop dead handsome man... there was nothing... no one! Oh god... has she just dreamed about her and Sasuke having sex?? Sex????

She lifted herself on her bed and turned around herself. She wasn't in her room, that's for sure, but she was dressed in a big shirt and panties... she ran her hand through her hair, looking disorient and confused around herself not knowing what to do next. Scream, get out of her bed, lay back down and try to sleep and dream about Sasuke or just kill herself for being so stupid. She wanted to stood up from her bed, but loud crack in doors and flying human made her stop.

" What the fuck?" escaped her lips, when that person, a woman tried to stood up. Sakura was still half asleep but she was more than just sure that this isn't her dreaming. Like an idiot she was sitting on a bed, looking that woman on floor who was picking herself up... is this world getting any weirder or is she still asleep?

Woman, who was dressed in a chambermaid stood up, spitting out blood from her mouth and pulling out a kunai. Oh great, kunoich under cover. _' Ok, what is going on??'_. Then Sasuke stepped in room, fully dressed, his katana in his right hand, killer look in his eyes. Woman jumped on him, trying to stab him, but he just punched her in her yawn, made her face the wall again.

Sakura had no idea what was going on in a room. Sasuke turned himself, paying attention to his comrade on a bed, who was blinking, not quite awaken yet. He had to admit to himself that she looked quite cute with her face expression and he had to fight with himself not to smirk.

" Get dress up... we are leaving in 5 minutes."

Kunoichi moved her eyes from lying shinobi on the ground on Sasuke. " What the hell is going on here?"

" I will explain later." he put his traditional plain expression (which was way too hot and that remembered Sakura on her dreams) and grabbed his bag next to the wall. " I will be outside, guarding." and with that he was gone.

She rolled her body out of the bed but she wanted to know who is this kunoichi in a room, lying in unconsciousness on the ground. But when she moved a bit more that feeling was still there! So warm and good... but she wanted catch Sasuke before he left and demand from him an explanation. Bare feet she jumped on cold floor, gracefully ran towards the doors.

" Sasuke, wait!" she called him and once when she was on her way to step out of the room, suddenly there was no one floor under her feet. Her eyes almost popped out of her head, when she realised that there was, well almost nothing under her feet.

And when she thought she will land hard on what left of the inn, strong and muscular hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her into even more muscular body. Sakura let out a squeak when her and that good shaped body pressed one against another.

" Got you..." he whispered in her ear in a way lovers do. She couldn't help herself not to blush, while her cheek was pressed in _his_ neck. Were really those only dreams? When did this happen? How come, she didn't hear anything?

" W-where the hell is the hallway??" she breathed in his neck, fighting with herself not to kiss the right spot on his pale neck.

" Got blown away..." he said, now brushing his lips against her ear. She was confused, really confused. Is he doing this on purpose, brushing his lips against her ear, whispering and holding her a bit too low that she would be sure he is just holding her, keeping her from falling and not just holding her and in the same time, touch her in _other_ way too?

" You did this? When?" she continued asking him.

" You were sleeping while I found out that she is trying to kill us." his answer didn't satisfy her, specially because she is the leader and she suppose to know this before him.

" But I-..." she started, leaning a bit back to see his face.

" Unfortunately your room was blown away when she attacked me for the first time. I tried to save your things, but your clothes are gone and so does some scrolls. But your weapon bag is untouched." he said without flinching or any other facial expression.

" Then why did you say to me to get dressed, if I have nothing to get dressed in?" she snapped, but regretted when she realised how close they were and how he was looking at her. It made her feel uncomfortable, so she moved her gaze away from him. She heard him make a noise which she could say it was killed chuckle but this didn't help... at all. " So... do you have something to borrow me until I buy my own clothes? I can't walk around in this..." she pointed on her sleeping cloths, still avoiding his gaze.

Without any more question he swayed a bit and landed in a room, slowly putting Sakura on her feet. Floor were cold so she stepped on one leg and with another foot standing on the one which was in touch with the floor. Wrapping her arms around herself while she was watching Sasuke opening his bag, pulling out white shirt and black pants, throwing them to pink haired kunoichi.

"... Thanks..." she snorted and wait for him to disappear, giving her some privacy and pulling that ninja with him. Once when he was gone she stepped closer to the bed, neatly putting those clothes on the edge and undressed herself fully. Firstly she pulled on herself his white shirt, which was way too big for her small body, so she wrapped it around herself like a kimono. Pulling his baggy pants, which were, surprise surprise, again too big, but lucky she, those pants had a cotton belt too. So she used that belt for keeping her shirt wrapped together and pants on her. Surprisingly she was happy with the result, but how will she walk, since she has no boots?

" Your boots..." Sakura jumped in the air when she heard Sasuke behind her.

" Damn Sasuke... stop sneaking behind my back like that!" she hissed with a blush on her face. " Thanks." they were dusty and a bit destroyed, but they will be good until she finds a shop and buy another. Pity... she liked those...

" Do you know who is after us?" she asked while she was putting her boots up.

" Grass... they are after me." he answered and gave her weapon bag and together they left the inn... well what left of it.

" You will explain me into details about everything!" Sakura said to her comrade when they jumped from one to another tree.

" Hn."

" When did you blow up the whole thing?" Sakura asked him, keeping up with him on his tempo.

" I will explain to you when we will be resting. Now we have to move fast." Sasuke said to her and Sakura couldn't argue with this.

Her eyes caught something moving close to them and it has enough chacra to be a shinobi. " Sasuke... 9 o'clock..." she said and Sasuke just nodded and speed up even more. If only they would be on the ground and she would finish him off in no time. But Sasuke could do this without a problem, but starting first is not really smart idea. So they have to wait for this shinobi to attack first.

" Sakura." she heard her name and she turned her head back to Sasuke, who was giving her directions with military hand language what to do next. She watched him closely and then frowned. _' Geeez, thanks Uchiha! Why should I run away and you fight?'_

So she answered and tell him that this won't happen anyway. She is going to fight too. She saw him roll his eyes and started again and he would finish, but Sasuke just jumped on other tree, disappearing from her sight. Damn Uchiha, why does he always has to fight? If he thinks she will get better impression of him, he is really wrong. So she jumped behind him, following lightning not too far from her. She jumped closer to see what the hell is Sasuke doing over there? This guy is way over himself! This mission is such a mess!!

But what she found there was not a dead body, Sasuke happy that he killed his opponent standing on top of the corps, neither Sasuke in fighting mood feeling like a Greek god or something like that. What she did find was Sasuke with his Lightning blade, shining in his hand and that horrible noise, she never liked was piercing her ears. But she didn't notice that. Her eyes widen, because few feet away from Sasuke was standing the one and only Naruto. He was wearing his white sleeveless jacket and his usual clothing. He was doing some sort of staring contest with Sasuke, without any weapon. Just standing there, looking at Sasuke. The piercing noise stopped and there was silence... and even more silence.

" Naruto!" Sakura finally broken the silence and jumped towards her friend, her arms opened to embrace him. Naruto turned his attention to his friend and made a small smile, which wasn't really his usual smile. This made Sakura stopped in front of him, looking at him with a worry in her eyes.

" Naruto... what are you doing here?" she asked, putting her hand on his big shoulder.

" I came to you... Sakura-chan." he answered.

" is something wrong or-..."

"... I came to you to warn you..." he put his hand on her shoulder. " Both of you." he looked at Sasuke too.

" What... Naruto, I don't understand... we know about those Grass ninjas... Sasuke took care of them..." she said with confusion.

" It's about you two..."

Sakura became impatient. What the hell is he talking about?

" I came to warn you that ANBU is after you two."

"....."

" What? Why?"

" What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, seems he was a bit confused too.

" I... let's go to the town nearby here. I will tell you everything over there." he said, already turning around to run to the village.

" And why should we trust you?" Sasuke started, stepping closer to Sakura, grabbing her elbow hard.

" Sasuke... this is Naruto... why would he lie to us?" Sakura asked him, a bit annoyed that he doubt about his friend. But she wasn't so sure about herself deep inside of herself. She knew this isn't Naruto she knows whole her life.

" It's ok, Sakura. I have a proof for this. It's a scroll Sai gave it to me, where it says that Sasuke is now officially a missing-nin of Konoha." he pulled out of his pocket a scroll, gave it to Sakura who opened it and read it, Sasuke standing right next to her, reading it too.

" Why would Tsunade want us dead?" Sasuke asked blond.

" It's not Tsunade's will. The council raised their voice and she was forced to do it." Naruto said.

" Oh, god..." she whispered. What she has just read it's really Tsunade's writing and her signature. If this is a real document and if this is Naruto... than she isn't doing an better. She will become a missing-nin too...

-

" What happened Naruto? I want every detail!" Sakura said, when she sit down next to Sasuke, towards Naruto. They have reached small town and looked up for a small bar. The town was small and with few people living there, it looked like lifeless one. They entered in that small place and took a table which was away from others.

" Well, when you two left, Tsunade baa-chan was called in front of the council. They weren't happy with a decision she made about Sasuke, since he supposed to die as other missing-nin. And then she defended that she didn't announced him as a missing-nin, so he has all the right to be on this mission, in order to prove his loyalty to Konoha." he started.

" That's right. Sasuke." she glanced Sasuke, who was looking down in his glass. " was never on that list, so shisou never broke the rules."

" Well, theoretically no. the council wasn't happy, but they started to loosen up on this. But then that Danzou showed up and messed up everything. He accused her, that she is blinded by her emotions and tries to make happy us two." Sakura couldn't believe her ears. Like she would be dreaming, but this dreams were way far away from pleasant dreams.

" Then she stood up and smacked him against the wall and hell, I thought that she was going to kill him right there. She told him that she isn't over ruled by her emotions, because they died long time ago. Then she started talking about the history and about her grandfather, about the war. How she was dead inside, but once when she came back in Konoha, met me and you Sakura... she started believing in second chances, because of us two and so does she believe that Sasuke should get his own." Naruto leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms on his chest. " She said that she doesn't doing any favours to anyone, but for Konoha's sake."

" So what happened next?" Sakura asked.

" Well the council agreed with Tsunade about second chances, but then they pointed out all mistakes during her leadership, which half of them were a lie and another half were just a bullshit... but we couldn't do anything else. Danzou brainwashed their minds long ago, so he suggested voting."

" What kind of voting?" Sakura asked, even she wasn't sure if she wants to know.

" If Tsunade stays a Hokage or Danzou takes over." Naruto ended, his eyes weren't happy at all.

" And let me guess..." Sasuke opened his mouth finally. " Danzou won and now I'm officially a missing-nin."

Naruto nodded with his head and then turned his eyes to Sakura. " And what makes things even more worse, I have no idea what he will do with you Sakura... he is capable of everything and since you're with Sasuke I guess he will try to find out a way to make you guilty too. "

" I can't believe it..." Sakura hide her head between her arms. " I just can't believe it."

" But why Sakura?" Sasuke asked blond one and glanced with a corner of his eye his comrade.

" Danzou said that since you're with him, you will try to help him." Naruto looked down and sighed. " He said that you're a little girl, over ruled by your own emotions and that you'll do everything for Sasuke. He said that you're weak."

Sakura couldn't believe her own ears. How can that son of a bitch thinks she is weak. She will show him weak, when she will punch that face of his away with one single finger. Sakura shivered while she was trying to control her anger, Sasuke next to her looking her with a caution.

" But you said that Tsunade was forced to announce. Isn't now Danzou new Hokage?" Sasuke asked Naruto, letting Sakura to calm herself down.

" Yes, he was voted to be a new Hokage, but Tsunade managed to change their minds, so that she is still a Hokage, but under sharp eye of Danzou." Naruto explained.

" So now everything what goes through Tsunade's hands, Danzou knows." Sakura returned to the conversation, fighting with her tears and anger.

" And that's not all. He has to agree with everything she wants to do, even if she wants to take a break he has to approve."

" She must be pissed like never before." Sakura drawn a picture in her head. Tsunade behind her desk, without her sake, filling up forms and papers. This must be a torture for her.

" Don't tell me..." Naruto sighed and then reached behind his jacked, pulling out something like a scroll. " She gave me this to give it to you." he put it down on a desk, Sakura taking it in her arms. " Read it."

Sakura glanced Naruto and then opened the scroll, starting reading it.

_Sakura!_

_I'm writing to you with a reason. There are things that complicated things even more. Those asses in the council called me to come and explain the whole thing about Uchiha. I won't throwing precious time on what happened there, but Naruto will do it in details._

_Please, run away as far as you can. Take Uchiha with you and never split apart, since you two can look over each other. Do NOT come close to the Fire until I let you know otherwise. This dick, Danzou announced that you're a missing-nin too, without any explanation or what. And those idiots in the council agreed and I couldn't do anything. I tried everything to get you out of this mess, but I failed. Please forgive me._

_Forget about that mission I gave it to you. Your new mission is that you hide and don't get caught by the ANBU._

_Dear Sakura. I taught you everything I know and you overpass me in many ways. I'm proud on you and truly happy that I was able to train you, being like a mother to you and a teacher. Maybe this is the last scroll from my hands. I won't contact you anymore and you don't contact me. It would be too risky. If I will be able to drink my sake during my work you will be able to return... until then... I have my secret supplies under my desk._

_I want you and Uchiha go to the old summer house in Forest Country and wait there until everything is clear. I'm more than sure this dick would kill you if he captures you two._

_Please be careful!_

_Tsunade._

A tear fell down on a scroll. Sakura couldn't take anymore, this was too much to handle. What is going on back there in Konoha? It's so frustrating not to know anything and that ANBU is now after you... just like that... over ruled by her own emotions, ya right. But what now? They can't return in Konoha, so what should they do now? She looked down into the scroll a tear fell down.

" Sakura..." Naruto started, but she stopped him with raising her hand.

" Naruto, what was ANBU's status the last time you've checked them?" Sakura asked, rolled the scroll and put it in her weapon bag.

" They were about 5 miles from Konoha, heading towards Grass. They are moving fast and they aren't going to stop until they found you."

" We better get going Sasuke. We need to disappear." she said, stood up and both men did the same. Without any more words they left the bar behind, walking out of the village. No one talked, they were walking in silence until they came to the road, where Sakura stopped.

" So this is it..." she said.

" Yeah..." Naruto said in low voice. " Just... take care of yourself. I will miss you..." he said and hugged her tightly. Sakura returned him an embrace even she couldn't breath and tears were keep on coming to her eyes.

" Be careful..." she whispered into his ear and kissed him lovely on his cheek.

" I will..." he smiled and turned to Sasuke. " Sasuke..."

"..."

Without any other words their friend disappeared and they were standing alone on a road. Sasuke was now officially a missing-nin and Sakura wasn't doing anything better. Thanks to Hokage Sakura knew exactly where they will be safe.

" Sasuke, ANBU will be here before nightfall. We will go to old mansion which is in Tsunade's ownership. No one knows for it, so we will be safe there." Sakura said and turned her body towards Sasuke.

" No, Sakura. We will split here, it's safer this way. I will go to the Orochimaru's old hideout and wait there for clear air." he retorted back when a cold breeze passed them, played with their hair.

" You're not listening to me. Tsuande said we have to stick together and I have no intention to break her will." Sakura said with a strong voice.

" That way we're an easy target." he hissed.

" I'm not weak, you know..." she snapped. " Do I have to show you one more time?"

" Sakura.." he warned her. " We're no longer on a mission. We never were."

" I don't care."

" You will go to this mansion and I will go and find out what's going on in Konoha."

Oh, so now he wants to fight. " You wish."

" Sakura, don't make this even harder." Sasuke warned her again. " I won't make any compromises here. You will go there and hide and I will...-"

" You will go and try to be hero of a day! Sasuke, we are in this together, don't be so selfish." Sakura couldn't believe how can be so stubborn.

" I'm not selfish!" he shouted on her.

" Than WHAT?" she got closer to him, but then suddenly she remembered her 'dreams' and she moved back. Damn dreams.

" I just don't want you to...-" and he stopped right there, never finishing his sentence. He cupped her face with his strong palms and pulled her in his body, his lips found hers. Sakura's eyes widen in surprise, not following the story. There they were arguing and now.. they are kissing? What the... but... does this means..._ that_...wasn't just a dream?? She didn't do anything else than just kissed his back, trying to convince herself that it was real. And in some strange way it felt like in her dreams.

They would keep on kissing themselves but their lungs started burning and they had to let some air in so they broke their kiss. Sharp breathing and trembling lips. Sasuke leaned forward, meeting Sakura's forehead, his hands still on her cheeks, holding her in place.

" We will go there together and then I will go in Konoha." he whispered and when she wanted to opposite that he pressed his finger on her lips. " shh... don't." Sakura gave up. This was too much for her. Maybe she wasn't able to convince him right now, but she will before he disappear. She sighed and he took that as yes. " Let's go now. Lead the way." he said and kissed her once again.

-

Naruto stopped running and stopped on a small meadow. He turned around and around, sensing strong chacra really close to him. Without thinking he knew it was an Akatsuki member. Close to him, from the ground, a figure started to shape. Firstly it was deformed but the body became more and more clear.

He was standing few meters away from the body, not even reacting. Man, with a painted face, one side in white and other in black stared at him with his intense golden eyes.

" Found you." hoarse voice came form a man, named Zetsu.

"...." Naruto stayed quite, watching him without any words. They stared in each other, but Zetsu walked closer to blond head shinobi.

" You were quite hard to found..." he started again and stopped in front of him.

" That was my intention." blond one answered.

" Aren't you going to loose your mask down..." Zetsu asked with a smirk on his face. "... Madara...?"

-

" Sasuke..." Sakura broke the silence which was between them since they moved on from a spot where they split with Naruto.

" Hm"

" I want you to answer me few question..." they were now walking through the forest, making their way through the bushes. " I will understand, if you don't answer me, but I need to know." she knew that what she is going about to ask him is a bit personal, but she need to know.

"..."

" Do you think Konoha is behind Uchiha... massacre?" she turned her head towards him, meeting his plain face with black orbs, making her shiver. He is still making her feel that way, the way he made her feel when they were still young.

" I do." he answered after few moments of silence. He turned his head away from her, looking straight in front of himself.

" But why... why would Konoha do such a horrible move? Wasn't Uchiha clan one of the most powerful before villages were founded?" she asked him.

" I see that you were studying history.." he smirked but his smirk disappeared as fast as it was shown. " And yes, Uchiha clan was powerful, because of our kekke genkai, Sharingan we came to be known as one of the strongest clans. And so does Senju clan." he was talking low and without emotions.

" We were one of those many mercenary clans to hire. My clan was hired to do whatever they had to do, no matter what was. Killing, stealing... and when one side hired us... the other one hired Senju clan, so we were in constant, so called war. And when the villages started to be formed, Uchiha and Senju made a peace treaty and Konoha was formed."

Sakura was listening to his story about his clan's history, trying to figure out if everything is connected.

" But then why? Danzou isn't a Senju or Uchiha. Why does he care about this family war? Why does he want to see you dead so much?"

"Well, he is not the only one who wants to see me dead." he said and helped Sakura to stepped over a creak. " I want to know what is his motive for making his moves. This war ended on the night when my family was killed." he said and walked with the same pace as he did before.

" But there is still you." Sakura said to him in his back, since they were walking through bushes, one after another. " Maybe he thinks you're enough for new war." Sasuke turned his head a bit, enough to see her with a corner of his eye. " If you think about it... you did leave Konoha and went to Orochimaru, who was an enemy. He taught you to be an elite assassin, so I think this is his main motive to be suspicious about you." she asked him when she stepped forward while he hold few branches away from her.

" Maybe you're right, but I won't jump on conclusions too soon." he said. " But I doubt his moves are for good sake of Konoha." Sakura nodded in agreement, but there was another question she wanted to ask him.

" Sasuke..." she started again. " Don't you think Naruto was acting a bit not himself?"

Named shinobi stopped and turned himself to her, his eyebrows were a bit closer to each other as they usual were. Sakura stopped and looked him straight in his eyes.

" What do you mean?"

" Well if you think about it, Naruto would jump on me, yelling and calling you 'teme', no matter what kind of information he had."

Sasuke didn't say but his eyes did all the talk. They were confused at first, but then he frowned his forehead and he turned his head away from Sakura.

" I think something isn't right. And to think again, Sai couldn't just copy an important document and then passed it to Naruto... I mean, this isn't Sai I know." she continued.

" I don't know. And all this is a bit weird, Naruto, all this shit with Danzou... I don't really believe all this.." she added.

" Maybe you're right, but we cannot risk and wait for ANBU to ask them..." Sasuke said. " I will ask Danzou myself, once when I will kill him..."

" No, Sasuke. This will make things even worse. He is an important person in Konoha and since you're a missing-nin this won't make things better. We will stay in mansion and wait until things clear out." Sakura said.

" And how long will this take? A month? A year? Whole life?" he raised his voice and stopped her with turning her around, facing her with him. " Listen to me Sakura. You are in this because of me and I won't let you suffer because of me again. You deserve a good life in village you love, with people you love and they love you. I will make sure you go back in Konoha, no matter what." Sasuke said to her, knowing she will try to opposite this.

" I don't want back in Konoha without you. It's my mission, that I come back with you and... and... I promised Naruto back then... when you left that next time I will help him to bring you back. And this is my only opportunity, to do it. Why do you keep on pushing me away when I try to help?" she asked him with tears in her eyes.

" I'm not pushing you away, I just want you to be safe and not guilty. You did nothing wrong! It was I who left the village, joining Orochimaru! It's me who has to suffer, not you!"

" I'll suffer as much as you if you die." she whispered.

" Don't say such things."

" Oh, c'mon Sasuke. Don't try make me feel better with this lies! They have ANBU on their side and lets face it. We can't fight with them and stay alive. Maybe we can fight a squad or two, but don't even try to think that you can fight with them all! I bet on my life that Danzou won't stop until he has us dead!"

" That's exactly I'm not letting you go in Konoha with me. Sakura, don't be so stubborn." Sasuke said with a low voice.

" Well, the same goes to you, mister. If you think I will just let you go by yourself, well think again." she stepped in front of him and put her finger on his chest, poked him. " we are in this together. If you go, I go."

" Are you really ready to sacrifice your whole life to be a missing-nin or even die at this age?" Sasuke grabbed her wrist, pulling her into his body.

" I am. Why do you think I'm still here?" she smiled and bit in her lower lip.

" Haruno Sakura..." he said her name, while he brushed with his thumb over her yawn, smirking. " You would kill me without any second thoughts just few days ago and now... you would sacrifice your life for me. Has anyone ever told you that you're annoyingly hard to understand?" his fingers disappeared in her pink hair.

" Well... once in a while... but I kick their asses as soon as this passes their lips." she chuckled and brushed her nose with his.

" Is that so... so I should prepare myself for..." he waited for her to finish the sentence.

" ... dropping down dead." she pressed her lips on his, making her way in his mouth. He kissed her back without any second thoughts, pulling her even tighter in his body. She played with his tongue and he with hers. They could continue with this until to the end of the world, but annoying lunges made them part away.

" I guess that now, when you killed me, you will be on a new hunt. There are many single guys around here..." he actually joked with her. She smiled to him and lightly punched him in his arm.

" Yeah... I will go and found new one. There are many stupid guys around here."

Sasuke smirked and kissed her once again on her cheek and gave her a quick squeeze around her waist. Sakura smiled and followed him, once when he started walking again. He is opening to her, slowly. Maybe once- if they survive this they could have their own house and living there happily. Without any annoying Konoha council's behind their neck. But does this mean that they actually have sex last night? He wasn't like that day before. But like hell no, she is going to ask him, as. _' Hey Sasuke, did we have sex last night or not?'_

" Bye the way, Sakura..." he called her and turned his head, looking in her green eyes. " With a hickey like that, I doubt any would think you're still single." Sakura stopped on her tracks, widen her eyes. Has he just joked with her right now? Or does she really has a hickey? She tried to meet his gaze, but he turned his face away and that with a smirk. Oh, that sneaky bastard, now he is joking with her... right? RIGHT???

Yeah, I'm evil!!:DD messing with Sakura's head like that. Sex or no sex? Dreams or no dreams? Hmm...:D

Special thanks to the Conversemaniac for giving me a hint for this chapter and specially reading and reviewing on each chapter- even if it sucks:P

And I'm looking for a Beta too, so if there is anyone who is prepared to help me out you know where you can find me!! Arigatou gozaimasu!:D

wait for next chapter! Take care, Arruin.-


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

**In the Forest country**

Sakura collapsed down on the ground with a deep sigh. They've been walking for almost one day with few short breaks and for all this is also her fault. She thought.._. thought_...she is able to keep up with Sasuke's tempo of walking and running, but hell she was wrong. Of course she wasn't _that_ tired, but he sure knows how to torture her. But he just doesn't know this, because if he would have knew there would be nothing to convince him to continue. And he noticed it this now. Now, when they were just a half day away from a mansion. Idiot.

" I told you I'm not tired." she breathed out, killing him with her glare.

" Just look at yourself, Sakura. You are barely breathing." he retorted.

" I'm just fine!" she snarled.

" There is no need to be so impolite, Sakura!" he put dry branches one one place and started the fire. It was nearly midnight and it was quite cold. She didn't notice it until someone made her stop and now when she is cooling down the cold air is making things even worse.

" I told you I don't want to stop!" she said with more calm voice, but irritation was still there.

" Well then tell me when you were about to stop?" he asked, when he sat down, opposite her.

" Never." she didn't hesitate.

" Your legs are shaking like mad." he stated when he saw her legs shaking hard. She grabbed them and made them stop, but it didn't help a thing.

" I'm fine." she murmured under her breath and channelled her chakra in her hands and sending warm impulses through soar legs. It have never happened to her that they would shake like this after a day of running. She had gone through way more worse, but her inner tights were just like a part of another body right now. And she could thought of a reason or two why is this time different. It's just that she wasn't _sure_ about it...

" I wonder what you were doing last night..." he smirked a wicked smirk. " Something unusual must be going on down there." the way he said _there_ it made her blush and press her legs together as much as she was able. What the hell was he talking, that pervert.

" Pervert!" she shouted in his face and started ignoring him. " And just for an information, there was nothing going on last night!" she added and showed her back to him, cursing him under her breath. And what pissed her even more what that he didn't say anything after that. What he did was chuckle and nothing else. Nothing!

Sakura waited for few seconds and then turned around to find him taking off his own shirt, which was all covered in sweat. His hands were in the air when Sakura stopped breathing, he pulling sleeves off and every single muscle on his torso was able to see. If she wouldn't be sitting that moment she is more than 100% sure that she would landed on the ground. And the light of a fire... it made it even more hotter. It was like in a porn dreams.

So the shirt was off and god like body was revealed in its glory. She tried to find words to describe that particular moment, when he stretched himself and a expression on his face. He was tired and his muscles were overworked. The feeling wasn't strange for him, no. He is a shinobi, he is used of this feeling and state of his body. His eyes met hers, from under his forehead two black eyes in a shadow of a fire burned. Burned her with a mischievousness and playfulness. An expression she wasn't used of it.

" What?" he asked while he had leaned forward to reach his bag.

" Nothing." she answered and turned her back to him again, trying to cover her blushing.

" Oh, c'mon Sakura. Don't you tell me you're going to act like a child!" he teased her and pulled new shirt over his head. The last one he had possessed.

" I'm not acting like a child!" she opposite him. " I...I..." she tried to find a suitable excuse. "I'm giving you some privacy!" she blunted first thing she managed to remember.

" Well then, you can turn back, miss little girl. I'm decent!" she ignored his little nickname he came up just now and turned like an adult, with a poker face on her face.

" You sure take your time." she mumbled and avoided his eyes. " Give me that you've stolen in that shop." she said and reached her hand towards him, again without looking him.

" Oh, I hope you're still not mad on me, because I didn't let you stole new cloths!" he pulled some fruits, bread and cheese out of his bag.

" I would have bought them!" she snapped back and violently (but again, not that violently) out of his hand.

" With what?" he continued putting oil on a fire.

" I've got a money!" she lied.

" Yeah, like I do!"

" Just shut up!"

" What's wrong with wearing my cloths?" he asked after few moments of silence. " They are clean if this is what worries you!"

" I don't like wearing someone's else cloths!" she said with a annoyed voice.

" Well then if you don't like my cloths, you can take them off and pass them to me." he suggested, but a suggestion didn't sound funny to Sakura. She almost choked on her own food and once she was able to breath normally and speak in a clear tone, she wanted to kick his ass badly.

" What the fuck are you saying?!" she watched his standing up, on the other side of a fire with a smirk on his face. With a fucking smirk on his face. A bad feeling ran through her body. Slowly he stepped around a fire, which was some kind of a barrier, a safe one between the two of them. Sakura leaned back, like she was trying to escape from him, but she was glued on a grounds where she was sitting. Uchiha slowly kneeled next to her, with a smirk on his face.

" Take them off." he said in a low voice, with a weird kindness.

" Hell no!" she said with a determination.

" I will say just one more time and if you won't cooperate I will take them off myself." he ended with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Sakura felt sick. Really sick. She was still confused... were they sleeping together last night or was she just walking in her sleep. Something was there, but was it just a dream or what? Soreness between her legs wasn't just a coincident, she will be damned if it was. But was it just a destiny or something else, that her gaze jumped down on his collar and then it hit her.

Before he wore a shirt which was covering his neck and shoulders. But this sleeveless black shirt, showed to Sakura enough to turn the fire away from her. A smile, a wide smile drawn on her lips and she didn't move away from him any more. She leaned towards him, her tongue slowly and seductively ran on her lower lip, making him to glance her lips. And he wasn't a fool not to notice how kissable were, not that he wouldn't have knew that before.

" Make me." she whispered. The light was just enough for themselves to see each other in a dark. Fire was dying slowly, but the other fire was just getting bigger and bigger.

" Are you seducing me Sakura?" he answered.

" You tell me." she giggled quietly. " Do you need those scratches on your blades and shoulders to be healed... or..." she put her hand on his and squeezed it. " Do you need them to be deeper?"

" Take your clothes off." he whispered and with a sudden movement pinned Sakura on her back, his hips between hers and trembling hands trying to find their way to her skin. " For god's sake take them off or I will rip them off!" he groaned and pulled open her shirt wider and kissed her between her breasts. And he sucked and he licked until she moaned.

" My...ahh... my... you sure get all fired up, by just few innocent words." she whispered in his ear. In deed she was confused when she woke up in the morning without him by her side. But this... everything came back to her. Every moan, every thrust, every arch... it was all real.

" Few innocent words..." he chuckled. " Innocents is whole other definition when we are talking about you, Sakura..." he breathed between their kiss. She couldn't think, his touch on her skin was like one way ticket to heaven. Dreams or not, now she is absolutely awake!

" But...this is just a scratch from a fight with that shinobi..." he added with a smirk on his face. Sakura froze on her place.

_WHAAAAT????_

" Wait...what?" she asked with a whisper, burning in her cheeks of a shame she felt, kicking herself for being so stupid.

" This scratches...are from fighting with a shinobi back there in the inn." he repeated, enjoying every second watching her face, which was burning in shame and horror.

" Oh..." she wanted to twist her own neck for being so damn stupid! How she couldn't think of that before!! Of course, he was fighting with that fucking shinobi and he...obviously...got scratches!_ ' Damn it Sakura, sometimes you're dumber that Pig is!'_ She tried to climb from under Sasuke and go kill herself, or at least buried herself for a decade or something like that. " Let me go." she said, not able to meet his gaze.

Sasuke gently grabbed her chin, making her face him. She was looking away from him, but he moved her face a bit more that their gazes met. A dim light was shining on her face, her pink hair were now darker, green eyes shining like jade. It made her another Sakura, like a nymph from another world, a part of her Sasuke has never saw before. He could die watching those eyes, swim in them, dream and breath. It was like he was watching deep in her soul, seeing true her. He could felt her body against his, her breast raising and falling, brushing slightly next to his torso. He was charmed, that's for sure.

" What?" she snapped, that special moment was gone. Her brows narrowed, telling him that she was annoyed.

" I will get you dress once when we will be in mansion, it must be near to the town." he said and brushed away a strand of her pink hair away from her face. " I like your hair this way...it's more you..." he whispered and in a moment he was again on his feet, stepping closer to the fire, his back turned towards her.

She picked herself on her elbows, quite shocked from a statement he stated few seconds ago. He likes her hair...he sure is weird. But like hell she will kill herself one day! How she couldn't think of that?!?! So obsessed with an answer, if she had sex with his or not. And not being an idiot, she was hoping she had. But this was more than an answer. She didn't... damn it...

She stood up, brushed away all the dirt which was on her cloths...Sasuke's cloths and stepped on other side of a fire, started unpacking food Sasuke has stolen in the shop. It was a piece of bread, some fruits and water. They will eat more once they will be in mansion, for now she will be happy with what she has. Glancing Sasuke across the fire, he had his eyes closed, slowly chewing his food. His face was sure different since they've been in the same team. Now was darker, but in the same way, right now softer.

She moved her gaze on flames, listening the sound of burning wood. Just how they've ended like this?

-

" I'm telling you, we will come faster if we go this way!" Sakura pointed on the right path, glaring Sasuke.

" No..." he said through his teeth. " It's _this_ way!"

" Like hell!!!" she cursed and poked him in his chest. " This path will lead us through jungle!"

" Well, yours will be like going to the tiger's cave! This way will lead us right to the Grass's base!! Don't forget, we're still in Grass country, where they are dying to have my head on a plate! And yours too!"

" I can't help you, if you have so bad reputation! And why would they like to have my head on a plate? I didn't do anything to them!!!" she hissed. " It's the faster way! Once when we will be in the mansion we are safe!!"

" But this way, you're risking to get out or position! You know this will be one big rumour in Grass country and there will be no hard work for ANBU! We will be dead before sunset! Is this what you want, Sakura?!?"

" Of course I don't want it...-" she started, but Sasuke was tired of arguing with her, so he simply grabbed her and put her on his shoulder, started walking left side.

" Now be a good girl, be still and stop hitting me." he mocked, jumped on a tree.

" I will give you _'be a good girl, be still and stop hitting me'_, once when I will kick your soul out of you!" she growled out and hitting him with her fists in his back.

" Sakura..." he growled. " You are inviting those Grass ninjas to find us."

" Well then, let them come. Then I will kick them and then you!" she turned her head and said to him. " And stop looking in my ass!!!"

" What about if I hold you in bridal position, would it be more comfortable for you?" and for him of course, since his back is already all blue and black, but like hell is he going to admit something like _that_...

" I can jump myself and don't forget, we are still on a mission! This will go in my report! Mark my words!" she said it with an authority in her voice. At least she thought that she said it that way...

" As you wish... leader!" he said and stopped. She was standing in front of him and suddenly his body was looking so mighty in that sunlight. His face was darkened, because of a shadows that day and eyes were even darker that they were. If she would be a little girl she would definitely screamed, but now...a fully grown (except her ahembosomahem) kunoichi she can only kill her fear and hope someone would save her...maybe a squirrel would jump from somewhere...

" But then again...if you're going to write this down...maybe you should write also this... Sakura is letting her guard down," she raised her finger to opposite that, but he continued"... Sakura is kissing missing-nin," she blushed, but he, there again, keep on continuing, "...Sakura is seducing a suspect..." he mouth fell open, blush even darker, " ...and, she is too focused on this mission, to even see the true situation!" he ended with a smirk on his face.

Maybe this would be a moment she would burst and start insulting him back, maybe punching him in his face, but all she did she turned her face away from him. Sasuke was a bit confused, because he kinda wanted her to start yelling on him, so that he could do his way... but he achieved the right opposite.

" Sakura..." he called her name and she turned her face to him. And he saw in her eyes that he hurt her with his words...again.

" Sakura, look..." he started, but she stopped him with raising her hand in front of his face, making him shut up.

" You arrogant son of a bitch!" she murmured under her breath, but her temper sure was rising. " If you wouldn't be suck a dick and leaving Konoha in first place, we wouldn't even be here!"

His expression darkened. He and she knew she started a conversation which was delicate..._very_ delicate... " You know my reason, well too much."

" And I find them stupid!" she snapped.

" I had to kill him..." he said back.

" We could help you!"

" No, that was between me and my brother. Not yours not Naruto's not Kakashi's problem."

" Oh right..." she crossed her hands on her chest. " We were weak."

" I'm not going in this conversation again." he stated, his eyes stayed on Sakura's determinate as hers.

" Like hell you're going to start it!"

" We need to move," he changed conversation, his eyes weren't on Sakura, but looking behind her. " someone is coming."

" I know that and it's not ANBU, just three men, but they are not shinobi's." Sakura turned herself and gave a better look on that three men. Their chakra was minimal and if they were to be shinobi's she could kill them on her own.

" How can you be so sure?" he asked, with a annoyance in his voice. After all it's he who has a ability to see it...among other things...now his Ego has suffered.

" Because someone, who stayed in Konoha and was and is Fifth Hokage's student knows about chakra in shinobi and ordinary people." she hit his Ego even more and make him shut up.

They have hide in bushes, which were enough big, since they were enough green and big for them to cover themselves...for just in case. Sakura was kneeling on her knees, supporting her weight with two hands of hers observing three men, approaching to them. Sasuke on other hand was behind Sakura kneeling on one knee, leaving Sakura to do the job. He was busy with looking her bottom, which was right in front of him.

He had to admit to himself, that was a piece of art, for sure. Even she was in his cloths, that didn't mean he couldn't see. Of course he wished for a bit different clothing, but hell, he has to be happy with what he has in front of him. But even if he wanted to gaze it for eternity, he snapped out of his fantasies and lowered a bit more. Now he moved next to Sakura and gave a look to three men, who were moving slowly with big backpacks on their backs. Their legs were all muddy up to their knees, sweat was all over them. They were wearing traditional hats on their heads, and old T-shirts. They weren't from high society, that was for sure, but this doesn't mean they are to be trusted. Some chakra movement caught his attention. Is it possible...

" Sasuke...backpacks..." Sakura whispered with a horror in her voice.

" I know..." he whispered back, realising they were having people in those backpack, slaves for their country. He's heard about it before. Forest country in famous for kidnapping poor people and then sell them further to underground organizations, rich land lords and even to important politicians.

" We have to help them..." she whispered.

" No, Sakura." he put his hand on her shoulder, stopping her. " you mustn't."

" And why not? This is illegal, we must stop this! And I know we aren't Grass ninja's, but I can't just sit and watch." she hissed.

" I know you want to help them, but who ever is in charge of this, knows they are coming and even if we stop them now, he or she will send people who will look for them, missing-nin's for exact. And we have to hide and not exposing ourselves." Sasuke pointed out, still holding her for her shoulder.

Sakura wanted to help those people, but Sasuke was right. They have to play it low, or else they will be on their way to Konoha, facing Danzou...even she won't forgive this for a long time...really long time.

" Ok..."she whispered, turning away from Sasuke, slowly moving further in the bushes.

*

" Look, there is a town." Sakura pointed on small town, which was shining in night lights. They've been walking for the rest of a day, away from main road, keep themselves in low profile, barely even talking. Pink haired kunoichi was still in shock for what they've seen, Sasuke was walking after her, making sure they didn't leave any traces.

" We will be there before it gets even more darker. Maybe an hour or so." Sasuke looked down on a small valley and a shiny small town.

" Location isn't so good. The valley is small and not hard to hide, which means we will have to watch our back even more." Sakura was a bit worried.

" Where is that mansion?" Sasuke asked once they started walking down the hill, avoiding the trees.

" About two hours out of the town." she turned her head, meeting his eyes. " In 45 minutes if you're running."

" You've been here before." that wasn't a question, as many others questions/ statements he likes to point out.

" Once." she admitted. " Tsunade-sama wanted to take a break and she took me with her, saying I work too much." she smiled on that one. " So here we stayed for a month, me, Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san and Ino." we had a great time.

" Why didn't you tell this to me before?" he asked.

" Because I don't share my personal life with suspects and missing-nin's. Now shut up and walk faster." she said without any soul in her voice and speed up her tempo of walking.

Missing-nin tried to say something on that, but knew better if he is going to keep on putting oil on fire it will get bad...really bad. So being a smart guy, he will swallow this one...it's going to be hard...but for the sake of peace between them... he will get his opportunity. Soon enough.

They've reached town fast, since Sakura had her tempo which was faster than running. Pink haired partner stopped at the entrance to the town and stayed shocked. Yes, she has already been here, but never went into the town, because someone called Hokage said it's better to keep it low. And she knew it wasn't because she wanted peace from the locals. She wanted gambolling and having peace in front of _us_.

Sakura's forehead narrowed. She will tell to Hokage a lession or two once she sees her next time. And her stomach twisted in a strange way. But when will she be able to see Tsunade again? When will this end? Of course she wanted to hide and keep it low until things fall back in order, but she wants her life back. Shifts in the hospital, training with Kakashi, Sai and Naruto, going out with Ino, Tenten and Hinata...all this will be away from her for kami-sama knows for how long.

A hand landed on her shoulder. She turned around and found out it was Sasuke, who was looking her like he would ask her why did she stop now. With a quick nod she started walking and they've entered the town, which was on bad reputation...at least it looked like that. Drunk people, prostitutes, suspicious people, sings to the strip clubs, pubs, some shops...a place, where Sakura didn't feel safe. And a hand was still there, Sasuke was actually holding her very, very close to himself while they've been walking through the crowd.

Yes, she's been groped few times, but she was keep on repeating in her head like a mantra:_ keep it low, keep it low, keep it low, for kami's sake! _Even she is enough strong to break everyone's yawns here in this town, something deep inside of her was keep on telling her that it would be better if she just hold on Sasuke.

" Look, there is a shop. We can buy some food and cloths for you." Sasuke said in her ear, pushed her slowly in a direction where the shop was still opened.

" We have no money." she reminded him.

" Actually." Sasuke turned around, when a fat men, who was already drunk and he also looked wealthy, showed a wallet, full of money. " We have." and there was his smirk.

Sakura stood with her mouth opened. He just robbed a man! " You idiot, robbing a person on a main street with hundred of people around you!!!" she hissed, hitting him hard in her ribs.

" Aw.." he winced. " Don't hit me like that...and don't worry, I'm an expert." she raised her eyebrow.

" I can see that now..." was all that cam from her mouth and entered the store.

There were cloths...many cloths. And her eyes sparkled like to a 5 years-old child when he sees extra big candy. But knowing their budget was a bit limited she killed that desire to look every single dress in a store...which was really hard, she walked to the part where pants were sold. So she grabbed one piece of black jeans, a white T-shirt and underwear. Her heart was tearing apart, when she knew this was all she can allow to herself to buy, she walked to Sasuke with a face as a young puppy, a sad puppy...

" What?" he asked and looked down on her cloths. " Is that all?" we he was surprised.

" Yeah.." she said with a sigh.

" We have enough money in this wallet to buy every single piece in this store." he said with a plain voice. " Go and take some more cloths."

It's Christmas, right? Sakura's eyes shined of happiness, so that she forget for a second that they are on a mission and hugged Sasuke. If there is a thing what can make a girl happy is allowance that she can buy more things. So she let him go and pulled him behind her.

So she decided to take new pair of shorts, for training, two spare shirts, one a bit warmer, towels and underwear. She was in heaven and Sasuke is buying it. Her childhood dreams, for sure. So once everything was bought, they went to the grocery shop and grab as many food they could. Since it's going to be long time to hide.

" This will be enough for a month, except for a milk and meat. But I believe we will be able to preserve the meat, so this will last enough time." Sakura happily said and held the doors for Sasuke that he was able to get out with all those bags of food.

" Yeah." was all he said and now walked behind her...close to her, since hands were flying around like flies.

" So how much money do we have?" was next she asked.

" A bit more than 7.812 yen..." Sasuke answered and glared to a men who was eyeing Sakura.

" I guess that it will be enough for a bit longer, right." there was no more so crowded and Sakura already saw the exit of a village, when a owner of a shop jumped in front of her.

" Welcome strangers in the Forest country!" he greeted with a wide smile. Sakura jumped a bit back, since that man was practically standing in front of her face and made a cute face, as Sasuke thought of it. " Would you like to enter my bar? We have gambolling machines and poker tables, and first try is for free! I know you want to try it" I can see you have a luck hand, my lady! Please enter and try it." the old man grabbed Sakura's hand and tried to pull her in, but Sasuke grabbed his and gave him a hard squeeze. Old man's gaze jumped on Sasuke's with a horror, when he heard his bones start to crush.

" What are you doing?" he started to screaming.

" Let her go." was all he said and squeeze more. Old man loose his grip and Sakura pulled her hand out, but without any hesitation hit man in his stomach, make him puke and blackout in one place. Like hell is he going to mess around with her.

" Let's go." Sakura said and without any other word left old man on the floor. " You know I could handle him on my own."

" I know." was all the black haired man said and kept on walking behind her.

*

Moon was high on a night sky when Sakura and Sasuke reached Hokage's mansion. Since it was full Moon, they were able to follow the path without getting lost in the way there. Again, they barely speak a word, now not because Sakura refused to, but they were both tired. Of course they were happy to finally be in front of Hokage's mansion and their shelter was no longer under a tree or on a meadow. Soft bed, warm shower, safety. Mansion wasn't small, that's for sure. It was quite big, but there again, this is Hokage's mansion we are talking about.

Mansion wasn't somewhere in the woods, but it was on a hill, half build inside of it. The view was stunning, specially at the evening. But there again. If you would be looking from a far you wouldn't be able to see it, since is so good in fitting into the habitat around it. Whole mansion was made out of wood and stone, a traditional style made whole construction even more stunning.

" This is it." Sakura smiled a smile to Sasuke and went towards the entrance. Above the front doors were a Fire country sign, a kanji for a fire. The keys were behind a stone in a small hole, which was barely visible. And before she could opened the front doors she had to send her chakra through a hole, which was next to the knob. After seconds of dead silence a click was heard and doors opened on themselves.

Sakura turned to Sasuke and grinned. " Tsunade-sama invented this out. To keep out the intruders."

" Hn." he raised his eyebrow and entered the house. She clearly wants her possession not to be touched.

His team mated turned lights on and whole glory of a mansion showed to him. Well a bit of it, since this is just a living room with a kitchen and huge table in front of a large window. There was a fireplace with large sitting places around it, kitchen was huge and new. Hell he was surprised at the sight he saw.

" Welcome to the Forest country...in Hokage's mansion!" Sakura stood in the middle of a huge place, smiling to him.

Hi guys!

Yeah, finally is here! I'm sorry for being so late, but you know... university...holidays...you get a picture...:) I would like to thank you for reading (and reviewing...:PP) and I hope next chapter will be updated soon...:)

and only now I saw that I had to correct some things, before I update, but I didn't so, sorry about that...:)

take care, Arruin.-


End file.
